Você vai para Hogwarts, Lizzie!
by LLoiza
Summary: Lizzie era uma menina normal, com uma vida chata, exceto pelas coisas estranhas que vêm acontecendo com ela. Quando ela descobre ser uma bruxa, acha que as coisas vão começar a se arrumar... Mas sua vida só fica mais complicada. Como sair desse labirinto?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Olhava pela janela do Palio vermelho. Acompanhava com meus olhos uma gota de chuva que caíra no vidro, mas ela se juntara a outra e a mais outra... até que me saiu de vista.

- Sinceramente, filho, você exagerou! – Dinah dizia ao seu filho, Junior. A velha senhora usava um vestido de mangas compridas.

- Mãe, eu não exagerei! – Junior, biólogo desempregado com jeito de surfista, insistia. Eu não me lembrava de como a discussão se fundara, só lembrava-me de ser acordada de meus pensamentos por gritos que me impediam de dormir.

- Sim, filho, não negue! Você e-xa-ge-rou! – A briga era cansativa e repetitiva. Mas eu era obrigada a enfrentá-la todos os dias. Afinal, eram Dinah e Junior Pinsky que me levavam da escola para casa.

A escola chata e estranha sempre me amedrontara. Ninguém lá me entendia, todos me achavam esquisita. Todos menos um. Samuel Hanson era o único em toda o colégio que me entendia. O pensamento em meu melhor amigo me fez sorrir.

- Liza? Liza, querida, já chegamos. – Dinah interrompeu sua "argumentação" com o filho para me alertar para o edifício para o qual eu olhava sem ver.

- Até segunda.

Abri a porta do carro e saí para a rua cinzenta e chuvosa. Procurei na bolsa roxa as chaves, e só as achei depois de ficar encharcada. Abri o portão e entrei. Apertei o botão do elevador, mas ele estava queebrado, então fui em direção às escadas.

Depois de uma exaustante subida até o quinto andar, adentrei o longo corredor que levava até meu apartamento. Entrei, joguei a mochila e a bolsa no sofá e fui até a cozinha. Quando abria a geladeira para pegar um suco, notei um pequeno bilhete encima da bancada.

"_Querida, hoje vou ter que ficar no trabalho até tarde... de novo. Você não se importa, não é? Tem lasanha no congelador. Fique bem. Beijos, Mamãe."_

Claro que não me importava. Desde que meu pai havia abandonado minha mãe grávida, ela tinha que trabalhar duro para sustentar a nós duas. Assim, eu me tornara muito madura para minha idade, pois faria 11 anos na semana seguinte. Eu nunca conhecera meu pai, mas sempre o odiara por deixar mamãe em uma situação tão deplorável.

Peguei a lasanha, a esquentei e a comi. Comida pronta congelada era meu almoço básico desde sempre. Depois, escovei os dentes e fui fazer o dever.

Quando já havia acabado o de Matemática e o de Inglês, o telefone tocou.

- Liza? Oi, é o Sam! Já acabou os deveres?

- Quase, Sam. Só falta o de Ciências.

- Quer que eu vá até aí te ajudar?

Sam sempre se oferecia para me ajudar com tudo. E não era só isso que o fez ser meu melhor amigo. Ele foi o único que não gritou quando eu comecei a flutuar no meio do pátio. Ele me disse que isso também acontecia com ele. Então concluímos que éramos os dois muito estranhos.

- Acho que consigo fazer sozinha. Quando eu acabar, eu te ligo.

- OK. Um beijo, Liz.

- Beijo, Sam.

Desliguei o telefone e me concentrei na tarefa. Quando acabei, arrumei a mochila para o dia seguinte e a coloquei na cama.

Foi nesse momento que eu a vi.

Uma coruja parda pousada no batente da minha janela aberta.

Primeiro pensei em espantá-la, mas então eu vi que ela carregava uma carta amarrada na perna. Me aproximei lentamente da coruja e desamarrei a carta. A coruja não se assustou. Mas eu sim, pois a carta estava endereçada de um jeito muito específico.

_Elizabeth Berth,_

_Nono apartamento contando da esquerda da rua cuja placa com o nome foi perdida._

_Quarto cuja janela é a quinta ao leste, contando de baixo._

O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de um tipo de pergaminho, e o meu endereço estava escrito em um belo tom de verde. Não tinha nenhum selo, mas do outro lado havia um lacre de cera púrpura com um estranho brasão: um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma serpente, todos em volta de uma grande letra "H". Li de novo o endereço, e quando levantei os olhos percebi que a coruja havia ido embora. Então comecei a abrir o envelope e a desdobrar a carta dentro dele, também de pergaminho.

**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts**

_**Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore**_

_**(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)**_

_**Prezada Sra. Berth,**_

_**Temos o prazer de informar que V. Sa. Tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.**_

_**O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua corujaaté 31 de julho, no mais tardar.**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Diretora Substituta**_

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Bruxa? Eu? Talvez eu fosse. Era a única explicação para as coisas estranhas que vinham acontecendo comigo. Logo pensei em Sam. Será que ele também era um bruxo? Não precisei pensar muito, pois nesse momento o telefone tocou.

- Lizzie? É o Sam! Você também recebeu?

- Sim! Sam... Nós somos bruxos?

- Você acha que somos?

- Acho que é a única explicação!

- Só não sei como explicar para os meus pais...

Nesse momento, eu entrei em desespero. Minha mãe! Como ela reagiria? Ela me acharia... Uma aberração?

- Liz? Ainda está aí?

- Te vejo amanhã, Sam.

Desliguei.

Assim que fiz isso, o telefone tocou novamente.

- Lizzie! É a mamãe! Como foi seu dia?

- Mãe, eu sou uma bruxa.

- Liz... o que você disse?

- Sou uma bruxa. Acabei de receber uma carta de Hogwarts. Sou uma bruxa.

- Estou indo para casa.

Ela desligou e eu pousei o fone na base. Estava em estado de choque. Em dez minutos ela chegou, chamando meu nome.

- Lizzie? Lizzie?

- Aqui, mãe.

- Minha querida... você está chorando?

Eu nem percebera que meu rosto estava encharcado de lágrimas. As enxuguei, mas logo outras vieram. Então me deitei no colo de minha mãe e comecei a soluçar.

- Eu... recebi essa carta... e nela dizia que eu sou uma bruxa! E eu liguei pro Sam, e ele recebeu uma também! Nós achamos que... que é a única explicação!

- Calma, minha querida. Vai ficar tudo bem... Deixe-me ver esta carta.

Apontei o pergaminho amassado em minha bancada. Ela me deixou chorando no travesseiro e se levantou para ler. Quando acabou, se virou para mim.

- Talvez... talvez seja verdade. Talvez seja mesmo a única explicação para as... anormalidades que vêm acontecendo.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou. Minha mãe foi abrir, enquanto eu enxugava as lágrimas.

Então eu ouvi uma voz ao longe. Não sei porque, mas essa voz me fez sentir com mais esperança.

- Oi, Sra. Berth! A Liz tá aí? Ela está bem?

- Bem Sam, talvez essa não seja a melhor hora... Liz não está muito bem, e...

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, eu já havia corrido de meu quarto até a porta e pulado no pescoço de Sam.

- Ah, Lizzie, você estava chorando? – Ele notou minhas bochechas vermelhas. – Olha, meu pai me explicou algumas coisas... Talvez ele possa ajudar você e sua mãe...

Eu nem tinha visto o homem alto e solene atrás de meu melhor amigo.

- Oi, Sr. Hanson. Como vai?

- Bem, Elizabeth. Olá, Sra. Berth. – Ele disse bondosamente. O pai de Sam sempre fazia questão de me chamar pelo nome inteiro.

- Então entrem e sentem-se – Minha mãe falou. – E agora, Sr. Hanson, seu filho disse que você tinha algo a nos contar...

- Sim. Pelo que Sam me disse, hoje ele e Elizabeth receberam cartas de Hogwarts, dizendo que vocês são bruxos. Isso é verdade, e eu vou fazer o meu melhor para explicar a situação.

"Existem bruxos, sim. Mas também existem muitos outros tipos de criaturas sobre as quais vocês vão aprender na escola. Os bruxos podem resultar da união entre pais bruxos, sendo chamado 'sangue puro', pode ser resultado da união entre pais trouxas, sendo popularmente chamado de 'nascido trouxa', ou pode ser filho de um trouxa com um bruxo, sendo chamado de mestiço."

"Samuel é um sangue-puro, pois eu e minha esposa somos bruxos. Mas nós optamos por mostrar a ele um pouco da cultura trouxa, antes de enviá-lo para Hogwarts. Você, Elizabeth, pode ter nascido trouxa ou seu pai pode ter sido um bruxo, fazendo de você uma mestiça."

- Então eu vou para Hogwarts? – Eu perguntei. A idéia de abandonar aquela escola horrível e ir para uma em que eu fosse aceita me fazia muito empolgada.

- Isso quem decide é sua mãe. – O pai de Sam disse. Olhamos todos para minha mãe, que permanecera calada até então.

- Você quer ir, querida? – Ela disse com uma voz fraca.

- Sim, mamãe.

Ela abriu um leve sorriso.

- Então você vai para Hogwarts, Lizzie!

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

**OOOOiiiii!**

**Aqui está mais uma fic para o seu deleite!**

**Essa é de Harry Potter! Espero que gostem! Cliquem no botão abaixo e me façam feliz!**


	2. Laranjeira e pêlo de unicórnio

_**Laranjeira e pêlo de unicórnio**_

No dia seguinte ao que chamo até hoje de "O Dia da Verdade", eu me lembrei de que na carta de Hogwarts dizia que havia uma lista de materiais anexada. Enquanto procurava no envelope por alguma outra folha de pergaminho, eu pensava em que tipo de lugar se compra livros de magia. Então eu achei a lista, que dizia:

_**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**_

_**Uniforme:**_

_**Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:**_

_**1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)**_

_**2. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário**_

_**3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)**_

_**4. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fehos prateados)**_

_**As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome.**_

_**Livros:**_

_**Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:**_

_**Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série) de Miranda Goshawk**_

_**História da magia de Batilda Bagshot**_

_**Teoria da magia de Adalberto Waffling**_

_**Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes de Emerico Switch**_

_**Mil ervas e fungos mágicos de Fílida Spore**_

_**Bebidas e poções mágicas de Arsênio Jigger**_

_**Animais fantásticos e seu hábitat de Newton Scamander**_

_**As forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quintino Trimble.**_

_**Outros equipamentos:**_

_**1 varinha mágica**_

_**1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)**_

_**1 conjunto de frascos**_

_**1 telescópio**_

_**1 balança de latão**_

_**Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja OU um gato OU um sapo.**_

_**Lembramos aos pais que os alunos do primeiro ano não podem usar vassouras pessoais.**_

Vassouras? Caldeirões? Dragões? _Luvas _de dragões?

Talvez o fato de eu ser uma bruxa fosse verdade, mas como era possível que tudo aquilo existisse bem debaixo do nariz das outras pessoas?

Como foi que o Sr. Hanson chamou os não-bruxos? Ah, é. _Trouxas._

Bem, eu não acreditava que tudo pudesse ser tão bem escondido. Talvez com feitiços... Mas que tipo de feitiço conseguiria esconder um dragão?

Cheguei à conclusão de que era melhor aceitar, pois por enquanto era a melhor opção que eu tinha. Bruxa... que estranho.

Mostrei a lista à mamãe, que me perguntou aonde compraríamos tudo isso. Eu, então, resolvi ir até a casa de Sam. Já que ele era um... como foi que o pai dele disse? Ah, já que ele era um _sangue-puro,_ talvez ele soubesse a resposta.

Fui até lá a pé, pois ele era meu vizinho. Não posso dizer o endereço, pois a placa de nossa rua foi roubada antes de eu nascer, e ninguém se importou de colocar uma nova, nem ao menos de escrever os números das casas. Mas eu sabia exatamente a localização da casa de Sam, pois eu ia lá sempre, quase todo dia.

Chegando lá, apertei a campainha e ele atendeu, meio sonolento, mas quando me viu abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Hei, Liz. Acordei a pouco tempo... quer tomar café com a gente?

- Não, já tomei. Desculpe por vir tão cedo, mas eu precisava te perguntar... _Aonde, diabos, eu compro uma varinha mágica?_

Nós dois começamos a gargalhar, e Sam me chamou para entrar. A casa estava impecavelmente arrumada, como sempre. Ao passar pela cozinha, vi seus pais na mesa, comendo.

- Bom dia, Sra. Hanson. Sr. Hanson.

- Bom dia, Lizzie! Mas chame de Helen, por favor. – A mãe de Sam disse.

- Como vai, Elizabeth?

- Bem, Sr. Hanson.

Eu segui Sam até seu quarto enquanto Helen brigava com o Sr. Hanson por me chamar de Elizabeth. Eu não me importava, meu nome comum soava solene quando o pai de Sam o falava com sua voz grossa.

Chegamos ao quarto de Sam e ele se jogou em sua cama, enquanto eu sentava em sua cadeira.

- Pode desembuchar – Eu disse. – Agora.

- Tá bom, não precisa ficar estressadinha! – Ele brincou, mas quando viu meu olhar para ele continuou. – Bem, meu pai me falou pouco sobre isso, mas ele disse que há esse lugar, aqui mesmo em Londres, um tal de Caldeirão Furado. Nesse lugar, na parte de trás, há um muro, no qual você precisa encostar a varinha para entrar. Então, abre-se uma passagem e lá está.

- Lá está o quê? – Perguntei. Eu precisava saber.

- Tudo. Todas as lojas mágicas. Todos os bares, restaurantes mágicos. O banco dos bruxos, Gringotes, ou coisa assim.

Aí é que caiu a ficha.

- Sam! Acabei de perceber! Como eu vou pagar todo esse material? Não tenho um centavo de dinheiro bruxo! E mesmo se der para trocar, acho que minha mãe não deve conseguir pagar por tudo isso que tem na lista...

- Hei, não se preocupe Liz, meu pai disse que nós temos bastante dinheiro bruxo no banco, podemos dar o seu material.

- Tem certeza de que seus pais não se importam?

- Claro que não, bobinha, eles te adoram.

- Então tá... – Eu disse hesitante.

- Vem, vamos tomar um suco de laranja. – Sam disse e me puxou pelo braço até a cozinha.

Depois de alguns dias, eu tinha acabado de chegar em casa da escola e o telefone tocou.

- Lizzie, você quer ir com a gente naquele lugar que eu te falei? Acho que vamos hoje.

- Claro, só tenho que avisar minha mãe. Daqui a pouco estou aí.

Desliguei e liguei para minha mãe. Ela deixou, é claro, e eu troquei de roupa e fui até a casa de meu melhor amigo. Ele e seus pais já estavam esperando do lado de fora, com o carro.

- Entre querida! Como você está hoje?

- Bem, Sra. Han... – Interrompi ao ver o olhar mortífero da mãe de Sam. – Helen! E vocês?

- Muito bem, obrigado por perguntar, ahn... Lizzie. – O Sr. Hanson pareceu vomitar o apelido.

- Pode me chamar de Elizabeth, Sr. Hanson... – Helen olhou feio para mim. – Só se o senhor quiser, claro.

- Bem, vamos. – Helen disse.

A viagem foi silenciosa da parte dos pais de Sam. De nossa parte, conversamos sobre tudo. Tudo que abordava magia. Criaturas mágicas, artefatos mágicos, escola mágica. Tudo era novo e surpreendente para nós.

- Chegamos, crianças. – O pai de Sam nos interrompeu de nossa discussão sobre os uniformes. – É por aqui.

Estávamos parados diante de um bar feio e quase imperceptível. Saímos do carro e entramos no lugar. Quando passamos pela porta, reparei em uma pequena plaqueta que balançava ao vento: _O Caldeirão Furado._

Lá dentro, havia um balcão, no qual estava um homem careca, pequeno e velho. Quando nos viu, ele sorriu para nós.

- Olá, Rob! Dia de compras, hein?

- Oi, Tom. Sim, trouxe meu filho e sua amiga para comprar os materiais.

Tom desviou o olhar para nós e sorriu amigavelmente.

- Oi! Você deve ser o Samuel, estou certo?

- Só Sam, por favor. – Sam disse envergonhado. Ele não gostava muito de seu nome.

- Ok, Sam. E eu poderia saber o nome dessa bela dama?

- Elizabeth, mas pode me chamar de Lizzie se quiser. – Eu disse sorrindo. Tom foi bem simpático conosco.

- Bem, você sabe o caminho, Robert.

- Até, Tom. Te vejo depois. – O Sr. Hanson acenou para o dono do bar e se dirigiu a uma passagem que ligava à um terreno murado, com apenas uma lata de lixo e um pouco de mato.

Então, o Sr. Hanson tirou do bolso um grosso graveto, que logo identifiquei como sendo sua varinha. Então ele bateu em um tijolo específico três vezes, e o tijolo tocado torceu-se. No meio apareceu um pequeno ponto que foi crescendo até ser possível passar por ele. Depois de poucos segundos ele parou de crescer, se tornando um arco bem grande, que abria para uma rua de pedras de tamanhos diferentes.

- Bem, - Disse Helen – Esse é o Beco Diagonal, crianças.

Atravessamos o arco e eu vi um milhão de lojas com todas as coisas que constavam em minha lista. Caldeirões, animais, livros, vassouras... e varinhas. Foi para a loja de varinhas que nos dirigimos primeiro.

- Vocês precisarão de varinhas. – Disse o Sr. Hanson, ou Robert.

- Como nós escolhemos uma? – Sam perguntou.

- Nós não a escolhemos, Samuel – Disse Robert com um risinho. – Ela nos escolhe.

Entramos na loja, estreita e feiosa, aonde havia um letreiro dizendo: _Olivaras:Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a. C. _Era bem pequena a loja, cheia de estantes com muitas e muitas caixas. Então vi um velho de olhos grandes e claros, que se aproximou de nós.

- Olá, Rob, Helen! Como vão as varinhas?

- Funcionando perfeitamente, obrigada, Olivaras. – Disse a mãe de Sam. – Hoje viemos comprar varinhas para Sam e Lizzie.

- Ora, muito prazer – Olivaras disse a nós. – Bem, vamos começar? A dama primeiro, por favor. Qual é o braço da varinha, querida?

- Sou destra – Eu disse. Esperava que essa fosse uma resposta adequada.

- Estique o braço. Bem. – Ele pegou uma fita métrica mágica, que media sozinha. Enquanto ela media várias partes do meu corpo, Sr. Olivaras andava pela loja.

- Todas as varinhas já produzidas por mim tem o miolo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica, Sra... qual seu sobrenome?

- Me chamo Elizabeth Berth.

- Sim, Sra. Berth, todos os miolos são constituídos de substâncias como pêlos de unicórnio, penas de cauda de fênix e cordas de coração de dragão. Não existe nenhuma varinha, unicórnio, fênix ou dragão igual, o que significa que você nunca conseguirá resultados tão bons com a varinha de outro bruxo. – Ele parecia repetir muito esse discurso.

- Já chega – Ele disse e a fita caiu ao chão. – Agora, tente esta, Sra. Berth. Vinte e um centímetros, laranjeira e pêlo de unicórnio, levemente flexível.

Eu peguei na varinha e senti um calor estranho nos dedos. Fiz um círculo no ar e faíscas vermelhas e roxos saíram da ponta da varinha, dançando pela loja.

- Que legal! – Gritou Sam.

- Bem, presumo que seja esta. Agora, o senhor, por favor, Sr. Hanson.

Sam se dirigiu ao Sr. Olivaras e repetiu o processo. Infelizmente, a sua varinha demorou a escolhê-lo, nos fazendo perder muitpo tempo naquela loja. Afinal, faíscas saíram de uma das varinhas.

- Fantástico! Cerejeira e pena de fênix, vinte e sete centímetros, rígida. Aqui estão, são sete galeões cada, por favor.

A mãe de Sam tirou de sua grande bolsa uma bolsa menor, da qual tirou algumas moedas douradas. Eu não tinha certeza, mas pareciam de ouro.

Saímos da loja e Helen olhou para seu marido.

- Querido, precisamos pegar mais dinheiro no Gringotes.

- Tudo bem – Disse Robert, e então andamos até uma construção branca mais alta que todas as lojas. Parado diante das portas de bronze, estava uma criaturinha baixa de rosto escuro e parecia inteligente, além de pés e mãos bem compridos. Ele nos cumprimentou com uma reverência, e quando ele não podia mais nos escutar, perguntei a Sam se ele sabia que criatura era aquela.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – Ele falou baixinho no meu ouvido. Não sei porque, mas quando ele sussurou junto a meu rosto, senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Então ele se virou para perguntar o mesmo a seu pai.

- São duendes, todos eles – Disse Robert, fazendo um movimento amplo pelo local. Então nós chegamos a outras portas, essas prateadas, aonde estava gravado a seguinte mensagem:

_Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção_

_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_

_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_

_Terão é que pagar muito caro,_

_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão_

_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_

_Ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado,_

_Pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._

Senti um arrepio ao ler esses versos. Eu não estava roubando, é claro, mas a mensagem tinha um quê de agouro que eu não conseguia explicar. Chegamos então a um amplo salão de mármore, no qual havia um grande balcão. Atrás desse balcão, sentados organizadamente, estavam duendes em banquinhos. Nos dirigimos a um deles.

- Bom dia – Disse Helen ao duende a nossa frente. – Viemos sacar alguns galeões de nosso cofre.

- Olá, Sra. Hanson! Há quanto tempo a senhora não vem aqui! Trouxeram a chave, presumo.

Robert estendeu uma pequena chave de ouro ao duende.

- Bem, tudo está em ordem. Sigam Grampo, por favor.

Grampo era outro duende. O seguimos até uma passagem estreita e escura, na qual um vagão em uma linha de gtrem nos aguardava. Embarcamos lá dentro e partimos em direção aos escuros cofres bruxos.

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

**Oi!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pela minha nova leitora! Aqui estão as respostas:**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: Só depende de vc... Mas ele é um fofo msm! *.***

**Alice D. Lupin: Atendendo ao seu pedido... mais um cap! espero que continue gostando! ;3**

**Beijos gente!**

**Se gostarem, cliquem logo no botão bem ali embaixo! Vai lá, é facinho!**

**Beijos**

**Eu :p**


	3. Melinda Illusen

_**Melinda Illusen**_

O vagão girava. E fazia uma curva. E fazia outra. E acelerava mais e mais. Eu estava enjoada, mas olhei para Sam e ele não parava de sorrir. Só parou para falar comigo.

- Liz, você tá verde! – Ele tinha que gritar para sobressair-se aos ruídos que o vagonete fazia a cada curva.

- Você sabe que eu nunca gostei de montanha-russa! – Eu gritei de volta. Nesse momento o vagão parou em frente de uma grande porta. Grampo Desceu do carrinho e passou seu fino dedo pela porta, que repentinamente se dissolveu. Atrás dela haviam muitos montes de moedas douradas, prateadas e de bronze.

- Sam, você e Lizzie não conhecem o sistema monetário bruxo, não é mesmo? Deixe-me os explicar. As moedas de ouro são galeões, as de prata sicles e as de bronze nuques. Dezessete sicles fazem um galeão e vinte e nove nuques fazem um sicle. Simples, não é?

Robert entrou e encheu a bolsa que Helen carregava de dinheiro.

- Isso deve dar para tudo. Os materiais, os animais de estimação, os equipamentos, e um pouco para vocês comprarem doces no caminho.

Voltamos para o vagonete e depois de alguns minutos de enjôo, chegamos de novo ao salão. Acenamos para os duendes e voltamos ao amontoado de lojinhas.

- Bem, crianças – Disse Helen. – Nós vamos na livraria comprar seus livros, e vocês podem ir até a loja de animais. Lizzie, não tenha vergonha em escolher um animal também, viu? Não é nenhum problema para nós.

Eu sorri envergonhada e fui com Sam na direção de uma loja cheia de animais. Saímos de lá, eu com um gato preto de olhos verdes, e Sam com uma coruja acinzentada.

- Esse gato me dá calafrios! – Sam disse, apontando para meu bichinho. – Qual é o nome que você deu a ele mesmo?

- Fofinho! – Eu disse inocentemente. Mas logo vi a careta de Sam. – Brincadeira, o nome dele é Bigodes.

- Bigodes... acho que Sombrio é mais adequado.

- Sombrio... eu gostei! Esse será seu novo nome agora! – Eu disse ao gato, que miou em aprovação. – E qual nome você deu para sua coruja?

- Não sei... que tal... Nuvem?

A coruja piou alto em resposta. Sam encarou isso como uma confirmação.

Estávamos indo em direção à livraria quando encontramos os pais de Sam, que carregavam dois malões bem grandes.

- Achamos que vocês precisavam de malões para levar suas coisas. Os livros estão aqui dentro. – Disse o pai de Sam.

Depois disso nós ainda compramos os telescópios, as balanças, os conjuntos de poções, tudo o necessário. Mas ainda faltavam as vestes. Então entramos em uma loja com um letreiro em que era possível ler: "Madame Malkin- Roupas para todas as ocasiões".

Entramos e uma bruxa baixinha veio nos atender. Ela era rechonchuda, e se vestia inteiramente de roxo-escuro. Ela parecia muito feliz em ver a família Hanson.

- Oh, Rob! Helen! Como vão? Sam, o pequeno Samuel! Já está indo para Hogwarts? Venham, já vou trazer as vestes.

O pai de Sam até tentou me apresentar à mulher, mas ela já havia saído correndo para pegar as roupas. Quando ela voltou, colocou Sam em um banquinho e chamou outra bruxa para ajudá-la. Eu deixei nossos bichinhos com os pais de Sam e foi aí que ela percebeu minha presença.

- E você, querida, precisa de ajuda? – Ela disse de um jeito infantil que me assustou um pouco.

- Lizzie é a melhor amiga de Sam – Helen disse, tentando controlar Sombrio. – Ela também vai para Hogwarts.

- Oh bem, então precisamos de vestes femininas! Suba aí, Lizzie, já vou trazê-las! - Ela disse sorrindo, e foi buscar as vestimentas. Eu subi em outro banquinho ao lado de Sam, quando uma outra menina, baixa e de longos cabelos loiros, entrou pela porta da frente. Ela olhava em volta meio envergonhada, e, como niguém fora atendê-la, já ia saindo quando Madame Malkin voltou.

- Ora, mais uma de Hogwarts! Venha, querida. Qual é o seu nome?

- Melinda Illusen – A garota disse timidamente.

- Bem, sente naquele banquinho, enquanto eu termino as roupas desses jovens.

Madame Malkin jogou por cima de nossas cabeças longas vestes negras, que ela e sua ajudante iam ajustando. Enquanto isso, a garota sentava-se em um banco próximo a nós.

- Olá, sou Lizzie! - Eu disse, pois ela parecia que não ia dizer nada.

- Melinda, mas pode me chamar de Mel, se quiser.

- Eu sou Sam! - Meu amigo apresentou-se sorrindo, o que fez Melina sorrir também.

- Vocês vão para Hogwarts também, não é... Vai ser bom já entrar com novos amigos. Talvez até sejamos da mesma casa! – O pensamento fez Mel se alegrar, mas como nem eu ou Sam faziamos idéia do que ela estava falando, perguntamos.

- Ah, vocês nasceram trouxas?

- Minha família é bruxa, mas queriam me mostrar um pouco da cultura trouxa, então eu não sei basicamente nada sobre os bruxos. – Disse Sam.

- E minha mãe é trouxa e eu nunca conheci meu pai, então não dá pra saber. – Eu disse, ressentida por não saber minhas origens.

A menina pensou um pouco antes de dizer:

- Eu fui criada no mundo bruxo, com costumes bruxos, etc. Então, se tiverem alguma pergunta, é só dizer. – Ela concluiu com um sorriso.

- O que você dizia sobre ficarmos na mesma casa? – Sam perguntou curioso.

- Bem, Hogwarts é dividida em casas, para facilitar o ensino. São quatro casas: Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Dizem que a Grifinória é a casa dos corajosos, Corvinal, dos espertos, e Lufa-Lufa, dos que sobrarem.

- E a Sonserina? – Eu observei.

Melinda estremeceu antes de responder.

- Bem, não há um bruxo das trevas que não tenha passado pela Sonserina, o que faz essa ser a única casa para a qual eu não quero ir.

Quando ela disse isso, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

- Que assustador! – Sam disse, ele também deve ter tido a mesma impressão que eu. – bem, eu gostaria de ir para a Grifinória, dos corajosos; ou pelo menos para a Corvinal, dos inteligentes.

- Para a dos espertos é que você não vai, Samuel! – Eu ri, fazendo com que Samuel fizesse uma careta e logo depois dar uma gargalhada. Melinda deu um risinho, antes de dar também sua opinião.

- Eu gostaria de ir para a Corvinal, acho. Já me disseram que eu era esperta... Mas corajosa com certeza eu não sou. E eu não gostaria de ir para a "Casa das sobras". – Ela desenhou aspas no ar com seus finos dedos.

- Não acho que seja uma "Casa das sobras" – Eu repeti seu gesto. – Talvez as pessoas da Lufa-Lufa tenham alguma qualidade especial, que ninguém sabe qual é.

- Está pronto, queridos. – Madame Malkin interrompeu minha filosofia sobre as casas. – Desçam, deixem a Sra. Illusen subir.

Melinda subiu no banquinho, enquanto os pais de Sam pagavam as roupas. Já que não faltava mais nada, fomos nos despedir de nossa amiga.

- Tchau Mel! – Eu dei um abraço nela antes que Madame Malkin enfiasse alguma agulha na veste que dera à Melinda.

- Tchau! – Sam também deu um abraço em Mel, mas dessa vez ela ficou um pouco vermelha. Eu não ficava vermelha quando Sam me abraçava, já estava acostumada, então conclui que ela se acostumaria assim que começasse a conviver mais com ele.

Saímos da loja carregando nossos respectivos animais e chegamos novamente no muro sólido que era a passagem para o Caldeirão furado. Dessa vez foi Helen quem abriu a passagem com sua varinha, e nós voltamos ao bar sujo e pequeno. Acenamos para Tom e voltamos para o carro.

Enfim, chegamos em casa. Me despedi dos pais de Sam com um abraço e dele com um leve beijinho na bochcha, como sempre fazia.

- Vamos enviar a Hogwarts corujas confirmando sua vinda! – Disse o pai de Sam.

Peguei minhas coisas e entrei em casa. Subi pelo elevador, que já havia sido consertado. _É, _pensei. _Parecem que as coisas finalmente estão se arrumando._

Cheguei ao quinto andar e vasculhei minha bolsa à procura das chaves. Entrei em casa arrastando o malão e deixei Sombrio pular do meu colo. Empurrei o malão até meu quarto, e quando cheguei encontrei minha mãe em minha cama.

- Oi mãe! – Eu larguei o malão e corri ao encontro dela. – Tenho tantas coisas para te contar...

Mas ela não parecia empolgada, parecia preocupada. Levantou os olhos do papel que estava lendo para mim.

- Filha... – Ela disse com a voz ligeiramente rouca. – Você faz alguma idéia de como chegar à plataforma nove e meia da Estação King's Cross?

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

**Ooi! Obrigada pelas reviews, elas realmente me fazem feliz! Comentem mais, mais, mais!**

**Hora das respooooooooooooooostaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: Assim está rápido pra vc? Se sim, POSTA LOGO! Se não, POSTA LOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otra coisa, eu parei assim para deixar vcs com vontade de saber se ela ia vomitar ou não... mwhwhwhwhwhhwhwwhhwwhwh**

**Alice D. Lupin: Obrigadaaa! E obrigada por achar o Sam um fofo, eu tbm acho. Eles já chegarão em Hogwarts... espere e verá...mwahahahahahahahahahhahhahhahhha**

**Paulinha Potter Cullen: Obrigada bebê! Aqui está mais um lindo cap pra vcs!**

**Bru B. M.: Aprendi com **_**alguém**_** que não se deve dar dicas. Adivinha quem..... te dou um galeão se acertar. MWHAHAHAHAHAH você nunca saberááááá! Outra coisa: é o primeiro livro, junto com HP.**

**Beijos galera! Feliz férias! :***


	4. O Expresso de Hogwarts

_**O Expresso de Hogwarts**_

- Alô? – Disse um Sam sonolento ao atender o telefone.

- Sou eu, Lizzie!

- Oi Liz, obrigado por me despertar de um sonho muito bom. – Ele encerrou a frase com um bocejo. – Me diga, o que te fez ligar para minha casa às três da manhã?

- Me desculpe, Sam, mas eu precisava falar com você urgente! Você viu a passagem de trem que veio junto com a carta de Hogwarts?

- Sim... o que é que tem ela?

- Você viu o número da plataforma? – Eu perguntei ansiosa.

- Ah. – Ele pareceu finalmente entender. – A plataforma nove e meia. Meu pai me falou um pouco sobre ela. Parece que há essa plataforma na qual apenas bruxos podem chegar. É essa a plataforma que leva a Hogwarts.

- E como se chega a ela?

- Eu sei lá! Meu pai me disse que ele ia mostrar no dia.

- Tá bom, então no dia eu vou com vocês, ok?

- Aham... agora será que você me deixaria dormir?

- Tá... Boa noite, Sam.

Eu não consegui dormir naquela noite. Ficava pensando em como seria uma escola de bruxos, em que ninguém me acharia estranha, em que eu teria amigos iguais a mim, em que eu teria aulas para controlar meus poderes. Seria tão bom...

No dia seguinte eu comprei um calendário para contar os dias até a minha ida para Hogwarts. Eu já havia lido todos os livros e testado o telescópio um milhão de vezes.

Até que enfim chegou o dia. Despedi-me de minha mãe com um forte abraço, e antes de descer para a casa de Sam ela me chamou de novo.

- Minha querida... – Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – Se cuide, está bem?

- Eu sempre me cuido, mamãe.

- De qualquer forma, fique com isso. De aniversário. – Ela me estendeu uma linda corrente prateada, com dois pingentes. Um deles, que ela disse ter colocado ali, era uma ametista em forma de coração em uma armação de prata. E o outro, uma serpente verde de prata, era...

- Do seu pai. Ele me deu... antes de ir. – Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela bochecha de minha mãe. A abracei mais uma vez antes de sair.

- Tchau mamãe, te vejo nas férias!

E saí arrastando meu malão escadas abaixo, com a corrente prateada segura em minhas mãos e Sombrio arranhando meu braço. Chegando à portaria, esperei até que Sam e seus pais chegassem e entrei no carro deles, colocando o malão no porta-malas e levando Sombrio no colo.

- Hei Liz! Parece que você ainda não se livrou do gato maligno, heim?

No que Sam disse isso, Sombrio soltou um miado agudo e tentou arranhá-lo, mas eu não deixei. Cumprimentei os pais de Sam e, depois de alguns minutos, chegamos em King's Cross.

Passamos chamando a atenção, com dois malões, um gato e uma coruja. Chegando na parede que separava as plataformas nove e dez, eu e Sam paramos e olhamos para os pais dele, mas estes continuaram.

- Façam o que fizermos. – Disse a mãe de Sam.

Então, num piscar de olhos, eles passaram pela parede sólida.

- Para onde eles foram? – Sam perguntou desesperado.

- Eles... atravessaram a parede! – Eu disse chocada.

- Quer tentar? – Sam disse.

Olhamos um para o outro por alguns segundos e então corremos em direção à parede.

Surpreendentemente, atravessamos-na sem nenhum problema. Atrás dela era como uma plataforma comum, só que muitos dos passageiros tinham corujas ou gatos. Na verdade, eu pensava que eram apenas corujas ou gatos, quando um sapo pulou na minha frente. Como nunca tivera nojo de sapos, eu o peguei e olhei em volta à procura do dono. Vi um garoto vasculhando o chão e chamando:

- Trevo! Trevo, cadê você?

- Com licença, – Eu disse educadamente. – esse sapo é seu?

- Trevo! – Ele pegou o bicho de minhas mãos. – Obrigado. Eu sou Neville, e você?

- Lizzie...

Naquele momento Sam chegou.

- ... e esse é o Sam.

- Prazer! – O garoto disse. Ele parecia meio atrapalhado. – Ei, querem ficar em uma cabine comigo?

- Claro, só vamos pegar as bagagens. – Eu disse e fui com Sam até aonde seus pais estavam. Quando viu que Neville já não podia escutar, ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Qual é o nome dele mesmo?

Novamente eu senti um arrepio. Estranho...

- Neville, e é melhor você ser legal com ele.

- Tudo bem... olha, lá está a Mel!

Olhei na direção em que ele apontava e vi a pequena loira correndo em nossa direção.

- Oi gente! Vamos na mesma cabine?

- Claro, Mel, mas a gente conheceu um garoto chamado Neville, ele pode ir conosco? – Eu perguntei.

- É claro! E eu espero que vocês não se importem, mas eu convidei outras pessoas para virem também... se chamam Rony, Harry e Hermione.

- Tudo bem! – Eu e Sam dissemos em uníssono.

Pegamos nossas bagagens, nos despedimos de Rob e Helen e subimos no trem, procurando nossa cabine. Enfim a achamos, Mel já estava lá com seus amigos.

- Tudo bem – Ela disse. Parecia menos tímida. – Hora das apresentações. Esses são Rony, Harry, Mione. Lizzie, Sam.

Rony tinha cabelos muito ruivos e olhos castanhos, além de ser cheio de sardas. Já Harry tinha cabelos negros que cobriam sua testa e olhos muito verdes. Hermione tinha cheios cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Nós nos cumprimentamos e guardamos nossa bagagem. Foi aí que Neville chegou.

- Ahn... oi Neville. Se importa de dividir a cabine com nossos amigos? – Eu disse.

- Claro que não. Sou Neville Longbotton. – Ele se apresentou. Depois das devidas apresentações, começamos a conversar.

- Eu acho que vou ser da Grifinória, afinal toda a minha família foi de lá. – Disse Rony.

- Eu não sei... acho que vou acabar na Lufa-Lufa mesmo. – Opinou Neville.

- Acho que vou pra Corvinal. – Disse Hermione.

- Eu também! – Disse Mel. - Talvez fiquemos na mesma casa.

Nesse momento passou pela porta de nossa cabine uma velha vendendo doces. Todos pegamos algumas moedas de nossos malões, e logo estávamos nos enchendo de doces. Então, colocamos nossas vestes de Hogwarts e conversamos mais um pouco até chegarmos.

Um estrondo e um balanço nos indicou que havíamos chegado a Hogwarts.

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

**OOOOiiii!**

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews e obrigada às novas leitoras!**

**Bru B. M.: EU é que decido com quem o Sam fica, ouviu? E saiba que, para o seu prazer, eu ainda não decidi com quem ele ficará. Por enquanto eu vou só te torturar... MWAHAHA! Como a Marie parece que não vai postar tão cedo, eu tô postando e deixando pra bater nela quando for visitá-la. ;D**

**Bellah: A Mel é muito legal, eu sei! Que bom que você está gostando!**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: Sua noção de fashion às vezes me dá medo. E vc tem que parar de escrever na aula, que coisa feia! Se bem que, entre escrever na aula e não escrever, é melhor escrever na aula! Bjos M&M!**

**Paulinha Potter Cullen: Brigada bebê fofinho! Mais um cap pra vcs! Já já eu chego aí, espere pra ver!**

**Neira Malturi: Valeu! Que bom que você gostou, aqui está mais um cap pra vcs!**

**Bjo&meligaacobrar**


	5. O Chapéu Seletor

_**O Chapéu Seletor**_

- Hum, é extrovertida, engraçada, mas sarcástica... Um pouco maligna, não é? Talvez caísse bem na Sonserina... – Eu engasguei. Todos diziam que era a pior casa! – Está confusa... Talvez você devesse parar de confiar no que dizem e confirmar por você mesma, tem potencial tanto para a Grifinória quanto para a Sonserina. Estamos em um ponto nulo... Você pode escolher dessa vez.

_Grifinória, Grifinória!_ Eu gritava em pensamento.

- Está bem, do jeito que é teimosa, deve ir logo para a... _Grifinória!_

Retirando o chapéu velho e remendado, desci do banquinho e me dirigi até a mesa da Grifinória, onde os alunos gritavam e acenavam. Sentei perto de dois garotos, provavelmente gêmeos, que pareciam ser os irmãos de Rony. Eu os havia visto no trem, eles passaram em nossa cabine para fugir dos monitores.

- A-Ha! Você deve ser uma das amigas do Roniquinho, heim? Nós somos Fred e Jorge, os irmãos mais velhos dele. – Disse um dos garotos, apontando a si mesmo e a seu irmão.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas toda a família Weasley foi da Grifinória. Eu e Fred esperamos que o Roniquinho também venha para nossa casa. Olha, não é aquela outra garota que estava com vocês? – Disse o outro irmão, Jorge, apontando para o banquinho. Lá estava Hermione Granger.

O chapéu nem gastou muito tempo, logo gritou: _Grifinória!_ Eu e os gêmeos Weasley gritamos e aplaudimos enquanto Hermione sentava-se ao meu lado.

- Parece que você é corajosa, então! – Eu sussurrei para ela. Ela sorriu.

- Parece que sim! Olhe, é a vez do Sam!

Depois de alguns segundos na cabeça de meu amigo, o chapéu gritou novamente: _Grifinória! _E eu me levantei rapidamente para abraçá-lo.

- Que bom que você também é da nossa casa! – Eu disse a ele. Ele sentou-se do meu outro lado.

- Eu sei! Será que os outros também vão todos para a Grifinória?

Virei-me para o banquinho com o chapéu novamente, que anunciava que um garotinho seria da Lufa-Lufa. A próxima seria Melinda. Ela mal colocou o chapéu na cabeça e ele já gritava: _Grifinória! _Voltei-me para Sam.

- Parece que sim! – Eu disse em meio aos aplausos.

Me levantei e abracei Melinda.

- Vamos ser colegas de quarto! – Ela gritava.

Observamos a seleção de pessoas para a Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e mais algumas da Grifinória, que aplaudimos. Neville também foi escolhido para a Grifinória, mas tinha ido se sentar em outro lugar. Estavam na letra M quando uma pessoa me chamou a atenção.

Ele tinha a expressão severa, a pele pálida e os cabelos loiros, quase brancos. Seus olhos eram de um azul acinzentado, e pareciam ser capazes de congelar qualquer coisa para a qual ele olhasse. Ele era muito bonito. Seus olhos passavam por todas as mesas enquanto ele esperava na fila, e por um momento seu olhar pousou em mim. Olhamos-nos por alguns segundos, mas logo a Profª McGonnagall o chamou.

- Malfoy, Draco.

Ele foi até o banco, ainda me olhando nos olhos. O chapéu cobriu seus olhos, como aconteceu comigo. Por um breve instante, desejei com todas as minhas forças que ele fosse escolhido para a Grifinória.

- _Sonserina!_ – Disse o chapéu, alto e claro.

Uma pontada de desapontamento me acertou no peito, mas logo foi vencida pela euforia quando mais uma garota foi escolhida para a Grifinória. Eu captara seu nome no subconsciente. Sasha Oliver.

- Oi... – Ela disse para mim e meus amigos. – Posso me sentar com vocês?

- Claro! – Eu disse sem pensar muito. Mas logo olhei para meus amigos. – Ela pode, não é?

Todos concordaram e eu logo estava conversando com Mel, Mione e Sasha sobre como iríamos decorar nosso dormitório. Estávamos decidindo quem ia ficar com a cama da janela quando a seleção chegou à letra P.

- Potter, Harry.

Um silêncio horrível se abateu pelo salão enquanto Harry andava encabulado até o banco. Logo começaram os murmúrios. "Harry Potter? Mas é ele mesmo? _Aquele_ Harry Potter_?_" Eu não entendia porque meu amigo era tão conhecido. Depois de alguns segundos, o chapéu anunciou seu veredicto.

_Grifinória!_

Então nossa mesa explodiu em gritos e exclamações. Harry veio se sentar perto de nós, pouco à vontade com toda a atenção que recebia. Eu cheguei mais perto dele.

- Por que essas pessoas te conhecem? Por que você é tão conhecido por aqui? – Eu sussurrei para ele.

- É uma longa história. - Disse ele. – Conto a vocês quando terminarmos o jantar.

Fui distraída de nossa conversa por um dos últimos na fila.

- Weasley, Ronald. – Chamou a Profª McGonnagall. Rony sentou-se no banquinho. Suas mãos tremiam quando ele pôs o chapéu na cabeça.

- _Grifinória!_ – Gritou o chapéu novamente. Rony veio correndo até nossa mesa com um sorriso no rosto. Todos o aplaudiam, e Fred e Jorge fizeram um pequeno coro, cantando "Roniquinho, Roniquinho!". Logo que chegou Rony se sentou ao lado de Harry, não sem antes dar um tapa na cabeça dos irmãos.

Depois de cumprimentá-lo e assistir a Blás Zabini ir para a Sonserina, vimos comida aparecer magicamente em nossos pratos.

Comi pouco, pois estava cheia dos doces que havíamos comido no trem, e depois de comer a sobremesa, eu e meus amigos seguimos os monitores da Grifinória para chegar até o salão comunal de nossa casa.

Os monitores também nos deram a senha que precisaríamos para entrar. Estava com tanto sono que nem me importei em ouvi-la, depois eu perguntaria à Mione, que sempre se lembra de tudo.

Pus o pijama como um zumbi e desabei na cama. Antes de apagar completamente, percebi que a maioria das minhas colegas de quarto estava com tanto sono quanto eu.

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

**Ooooiiiii!**

**Mais um cap! Fiquem felizes! Sim, são muitos grifinórios, mas eu não tenho culpa se são todos corajosos! Sim, eu pulei a musica do chapéu pq eu não tava com paciência de copiar tudo do livro! Anyway, hora das respostaaaaaaaas!**

**Bru B. M.: Ta-da! Mais um cap! Tudo fica rooooosaaaaaaaa! Olha, não me mate, mas talvez, só talvez, a Lizzie vá ficar com o Draco, ou com o Sam, ou com o Fred (não consigo evitar, eu amo ele!) Anyway, ELA NÃO VAI FICAR COM O NEVILLE! Mas ele vai encontrar o amor... com alguém que não é a Lizzie.**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: Cavalo? Água? Que isso, deu pra provérbio hoje? Deixa pra lá, você é tão estranha que eu nem entendo. E SOU EU QUEM DECIDE QUEM FICA COM QUEM, OK? Senhorita Cavalo-Água-Destruidora-de-Mentes-Brilhantes-e-de-Casais-Felizes!**


	6. Conflitos pela manhã

_**Conflitos pela manhã**_

Acordei com alguma coisa entre as cobertas que me incomodava. Era gelado e estava pressionando minha garganta.

Levantei-me afastando Sombrio para o chão, e procurei por toda a cama o motivo de meu incômodo, sem sucesso.

Repentinamente, me lembrei do medalhão que minha mãe me dera. O retirei do pescoço e pus-me a olhá-lo. Mesmo eu tendo dormido de bruços, com o medalhão por baixo de meu corpo, o pingente prateado estava frio como gelo, enquanto o coração roxo estava quente.

Passei a mão por minha garganta, que estava marcada na forma da serpente e do coração. Estava dolorido, mas logo melhoraria. Coloquei o medalhão de volta.

Levantei-me da cama e olhei em volta do quarto. Ninguém havia acordado ainda, então olhei pela janela. O céu estava em um tom de azul que só aparecia ao amanhecer, por isso concluí que ainda era bem cedo.

Eu sabia que não ia conseguir dormir de novo, então vesti o uniforme e penteei meus cabelos. Então, desci as escadas até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Chegando lá, me joguei em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira acesa.

- Insônia, é? – O som me fez virar até uma pessoa sentada em um dos sofás.

- É... Você também, Harry? – Me levantei de minha poltrona e me sentei no sofá, ao seu lado. Ele esfregou a testa.

- Não consigo dormir, minha cicatriz dói muito.

- Você tem uma cicatriz? – Eu perguntei, e ele tirou a franja da testa, revelando uma cicatriz em forma de raio. – Como conseguiu isso?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Tem a ver com o fato de toda Hogwarts saber quem você é? – Eu deduzi. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sabe quem é Voldemort?

- Não – Respondi, me perguntando o que essa pessoa tinha a ver com Harry.

- Ele era um bruxo poderoso, que resolveu usar seu poder para o mal. Ele matou meus pais quando eu era um bebê, mas quando tentou me matar o feitiço se virou contra ele. Como efeito colateral, eu ganhei isso. – Ele disse, apontando a cicatriz.

- Bem, você é famoso por ter sobrevivido? – Perguntei, pois muita gente já sobreviveu à morte.

- Não é bem isso. Voldemort usou um feitiço poderoso para matar meus pais, e eu sobrevivi. Acho que sou o único que já sobreviveu a uma maldição da morte.

Olhei para ele por um tempo.

- E você faz alguma idéia de por que sua cicatriz dói? – Eu perguntei, por fim.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – Ele respondeu cabisbaixo.

O som de passos nos fez olhar para as escadas. Rony descia do dormitório masculino, ainda de pijama, bocejando.

- Harry? Acordei e vi sua cama vazia... O que aconteceu?

- Não consegui dormir direito. – Ele disse. – Quantas horas são?

- Acho que são sete. Vou trocar de roupa, quer que eu pegue seus materiais?

- Claro. – Respondeu Harry.

Eu também subi para meu quarto para pegar minha bolsa com os materiais. Assim que cheguei, uma bola preta foi lançada para cima de mim. A segurei e percebi que era Sombrio, que tremia de medo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei, vendo uma de minhas colegas com a varinha em punho para Mel.

- Lizzie! Essa doida encrencou com seu gato, eu só tentei proteger ele! – Ela guinchou, apontando para a outra garota.

- Então esse gato é seu! – A garota gritou. – Saiba que eu acordei e vi essa coisa assustadora olhando pra mim! Sabe como eu fiquei assustada?

- Calma! Primeiro, quem é você? – Eu tentei conter o tumulto que se formava.

- Sou Emily Duncan, muito prazer. Agora tire essa coisa peluda da minha frente!

- Olha aqui, senhora Emily, essa "coisa peluda" é o meu gato, e eu tiro ele da sua frente se eu quiser, ouviu? – Eu respondi, já ficando irritada. – Na carta que eu recebi dizia que podia ter um animal, ou seja, eu estou perfeitamente dentro das regras! Se você não gosta de bichos, é melhor ficar longe de mim!

Emily parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas logo voltou a sua cama batendo os pés.

Afaguei a cabeça de Sombrio, e me sentei em minha cama junto de Mel e Sasha.

- Que garota chata! – Disse Sasha, que fez cafuné em Sombrio. – Tudo bem não gostar de gatos, mas não precisava ser tão grossa!

- Eu sei! Ela começou a gritar do nada e acordou a todas nós, só porque o Sombrio passou do lado da cama dela. Ele não fez nada de mais! – Disse Mel.

- Não sei o que ela tem... Vai ver não foi com a nossa cara. – Eu disse, pegando minha bolsa de materiais. Olhei para minhas amigas, ainda de pijama. – Apressem-se, estou com fome!

Depois de todas prontas, descemos até o salão comunal e encontramos Sam, Rony e Harry. Descíamos para o salão principal para tomar café quando um garoto da Sonserina esbarrou em mim, fazendo com que eu deixasse meus livros caírem.

- Vê se olha por onde anda! – Disse ele, ríspido. Era o mesmo garoto no qual eu havia reparado na seleção das casas. Draco Malfoy.

- Me desculpe. – Eu disse, mesmo sendo culpa dele. Já tivera brigas o bastante por um dia.

Peguei meus livros e comecei a pegar os dele, que também haviam caído. Quando me levantei com a ajuda de Sam e estendi seus livros para ele, Draco apresentava uma expressão confusa, meio desorientada.

- Ahn... Tome mais cuidado, Berth. – Ele pegou seus livros e continuou seu caminho, enquanto eu me perguntava como ele sabia meu nome. Será que ele reparara em mim como eu reparara nele?

- Quem é ele? – Perguntou Sasha.

- Draco Malfoy. – Disse Harry. – O conheci na Madame Malkin. É um chato, o melhor a fazer é ignorar.

- Tá tudo bem, Liz? – Sam me perguntou, preocupado.

- Sim, estou bem. Vamos tomar café. – Eu disse, e nós fomos direto ao nosso objetivo desde o início, o salão principal.

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

**Oi!**

**Sabe uma coisa estranha nessa cap? Teve exatamente 1000 palavras, sem contar com essa parte de baixo. É, o destiiiiiinoooooooo *voz mistica***

**Obrigada a todas as minhas leitoras, amo muito todas vcs!**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: Você e suas maluquices filosóficas. Anyway, eu coloco a Lizzie com quem eu quiser! Eu posso até juntar ela com uma parede! Mas não vou fazer isso, porque eu sou muito bondosa (?).**

**Alice D. Lupin: Haha, essa é a pergunta que todos querem saber a resposta! Mas isso é um mistério, pelo menos por enquanto! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Bru B. M.: Eu sei, meus amores da vida são tão irresistíveis que eu nem sei se consigo escolher um... O Draco é tão lindo, o Fred tão legal e o Sam tão fofo...  
PS: a Mel é baseada na Marydf Evans Cullen, então vá se resolver com ela pq eu acho que ela quer te matar.**

**Liana Ross: Na verdade, eu estou pensando em Draco ou Sam ou Fred (amor da minha vida). Mas minha cabeça é algo tão complexo... acho que a decisão ainda vai demorar um pouco.**

**Beijos para vocês, meus amorecos!**

**:***


	7. Feitiços e Sentimentos

_**Feitiços e Sentimentos**_

- E então, alguém poderia me dizer quais as propriedades mágicas do benzoar... Senhorita Berth?

- Ahn... – Eu tinha lido isso em um dos meus livros... – O benzoar é um antídoto para a maior parte dos venenos, não é isto? – Eu respondi hesitante. O professor Snape olhou para mim com certo desprezo.

- Eu tiraria cinco pontos da Grifinória pela hesitação... Mas como a resposta está certa, não retirarei nenhum ponto de sua casa, senhorita Berth. – Disse ele, se virando para sua próxima "vítima".

- Não é justo! – Cochichou Mel, em meu ouvido. – Ele deveria ter dado alguns pontos para a Grifinória, você acertou!

- E você acaba de perder os pontos que sua amiga não perdeu, senhorita Illusen. – Snape se virou para minha amiga. – Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Agora, se a senhora puder fazer silêncio para que o senhor Goyle termine de responder à minha pergunta...

- Ahn... – Goyle parecia se esforçar profundamente para encontrar a resposta. Depois de alguns segundos, pareceu encontrá-la. – Do fígado da cabra! – Ele disse animado.

- Não, senhor Goyle, o benzoar é retirado do estômago da cabra... Mas como você acertou parte da questão, mais cinco pontos para a Sonserina.

Uma exclamação de surpresa pôde ser ouvida dos alunos da Grifinória. O favoritismo de Snape pelos sonserinos era surpreendente. Quando a aula chegou ao fim, a Sonserina havia ganhado quinze pontos, enquanto a Grifinória havia perdido dez.

Fomos então para a aula de Transfiguração, mas não havia ninguém na sala, além de um gato listrado. Sentei-me em uma das primeiras mesas ao lado de Sasha, mas logo me levantei para chegar mais perto do gato. Eu olhei para ele e percebi que ele se comportava de um jeito diferente de Sombrio, parecia mais rígido.

Repentinamente, o gato se transformou na professora Minerva McGonagall, me fazendo dar um passo para trás com o susto.

- Gosta de gatos, senhorita Berth? – Disse ela, com um ar divertido.

- Sim, tenho um... Como a senhora se transforma em gato? – Perguntei ainda muito espantada, enquanto me sentava de volta na carteira.

- A habilidade de se transformar em animal é algo conseguido apenas com muitos e muitos anos de estudo... Mas vocês não estão aqui para aprender animagia, estou certa? Estou aqui para ensinar Transfiguração. – Ela prosseguiu, com um olhar severo sobre a sala.

- A Transfiguração é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai voltar mais. Estão avisados.

Quando ela acabou de falar, a sala toda estava em silêncio absoluto. A professora McGonagall começou a nos ensinar sobre as técnicas e modos de como transfigurar objetos e seres vivos.

Depois de um dia inteiro de aulas, algumas interessantes e outras entediantes, eu estava no salão comunal, fazendo os deveres com Hermione. Os outros optaram por deixar para mais tarde, mas nós preferimos adiantar os trabalhos.

- Sessenta centímetros sobre fênixes! O que escrever sobre elas? – Perguntei, inconformada.

- Podemos escrever que quando elas morrem, entram em combustão espontânea e depois de um tempo renascem... e que podem carregar grande peso. E que suas lágrimas curam feridas, e podemos descrever sua aparência... – Disse Hermione, mostrando grande conhecimento sobre a ave.

- Ok, ok, vamos começar a escrever logo! – Bufei, impaciente.

Terminados os deveres, fomos jantar junto de nossos amigos.

Enquanto comia um pedaço de pernil extremamente bom, notei que dois olhos cinzas me espiavam curiosos da mesa da Sonserina. Levantei uma sombrancelha e vi Draco Malfoy franzir o cenho. Ele realmente não parecia muito amigável.

Desviei meu olhar dele quando Sam me cutucou.

- Por que você estava olhando para aquele Malfoy? – Perguntou ele, sua voz parecia um pouco ressentida.

- Ele estava olhando para mim primeiro. – Repliquei, e voltei à minha refeição, sem antes perceber um olhar estranho de Sam para Draco Malfoy. Estranho...

Antes de subir para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória, fiquei um pouco olhando para a lareira. Sempre havia tido uma admiração pelo fogo, tão belo e poderoso... Mal percebi quando Mel se sentou do meu lado. Sua voz me assustou um pouco.

- Lizzie... Você pode me responder uma pergunta, com muita sinceridade?

Olhei para ela, seus olhos brilhavam refletindo o fogo. Sua expressão estava séria e ela me encarava.

- Claro, Mel, você é uma de minhas melhores amigas, serei sempre sincera com você.

Ela olhou para mim e deu um sorriso triste.

- Lizzie, você gosta do Sam?

- Claro que gosto do Sam, Mel, ele é meu melhor amigo, sempre foi. – Respondi prontamente, estranhando a pergunta. Ela deu uma leve risada.

- Não é isso que quero dizer, Lizzie. Quero saber se você gosta _de verdade _do Sam. – Ela me olhou intensamente enquanto eu engasgava. Sam, meu melhor amigo? Eu não gostava dele... Não desse jeito!

Mas, por outro lado... Eu sempre me senti imensamente feliz ao vê-lo, e sempre me senti segura com ele por perto. Será... que isso era considerado _gostar_?

Melinda notou meu silêncio, mas não o quebrou. Ela esperou pacientemente, olhando as chamas, mas sem realmente enxergá-las.

- Eu... não sei. Simplesmente não sei, não sei se realmente gosto dele ou se é só amizade. – Desabafei.

- Bem, abra seus olhos, amiga. – Ela sorriu para mim. – O Sam te ama. Dá pra perceber quando ele olha pra você. Não sei porque ele ainda não te contou, e sei menos ainda como você ainda não percebeu. Mas você devia falar com ele, ou pelo menos dar mais atenção para seus sentimentos, Lizzie.

Olhei para ela com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, nem eu sabia por que estava chorando.

- Por que você resolveu falar sobre isso, Mel?

- Só queria ajudar. Sam merece você, e você o merece. Foram feitos um pro outro, só não sabem disso.

Ela se levantou e subiu para o dormitório feminino. Eu fiquei mais um tempo olhando para o fogo, pensando no que minha amiga havia me dito.

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e subi para o quarto quando a última brasa da lareira se apagou completamente.

Me deitei com um único pensamento em mente:

_No dia seguinte, eu falaria com Sam. E descobriria se o que Melinda havia dito era real._

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

**Oiê!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, elas realmente me incentivam a continuar!**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: pronto, satisfeita? ****E vc se tornou meio emotiva nesse cap. Sinto muito, eu sou quem comanda!**

**Alice D. Lupin: pronto, mais uma leitora satisfeita com a decisão! Ou pelo menos, assim espero... Continue a comentar!**

**Paulinha Potter Cullen: seu desejo é uma ordem, bebê! Mas vê se não acostuma!**

**Liana Ross: hoje é o dia de fazer leitoras felizes! Yay! Obrigada por gostar da fic!**

**Bru B. M.: Draco vai ser do mal e ponto final! E eu não vou fazer o Fred aparecer pq ele não vai ficar com a Lizzie, o que significa que provavelmente eu vou matar ele que nem no livro original. Coisa que eu não quero fazer!**

**Muito obrigada povo! Amo vocês!**


	8. A batedora

**_A batedora_**

De manhã , Sasha me sacudia.

- Vamos, Lizzie, acorda logo! - Ela falava enquanto eu abria os olhos.

- O que deu em você , Sasha? A primeira aula é só depois do almoço. - Disse, percebendo que ela já estava pronta.

- Ah Lizzie, eu não consegui dormir, não consigo parar de pensar nele... - Ela encarou o horizonte com uma expressão sonhadora e um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Nele quem, encarnação de trasgo bailarino? - Ela me olhou e, em seus olhos, eu reconheci um brilho diferente.

- Não! - Eu gritei, a compreensão fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem.

- Sim! - Ela disse com a voz fina e empolgada. - Mas não grite, ainda é um pouco cedo, ninguém acordou ainda.

- Quem é? Eu conheço? É bonito? - Perguntei, me levantando silenciosamente para trocar de roupa.

- O nome dele é Cedrico Diggory. Ele é da Lufa-Lufa e é o menino mais lindo de toda Hogwarts!

- Já falou com ele? - Perguntei, pronta.

- Ele está sempre rodeado de meninas... - Ela disse triste. - É um jogador de Quadribol, muito popular. Parece que todas as garotas de Hogwarts gostam dele... - Ela disse cabisbaixa.

- Ele tem namorada?

- Não. - Ela disse firme. Aposto que já sabia tudo o que podia saber sobre ele.

- Então. Primeiro, é impossível que todas as meninas de Hogwarts gostem dele. Segundo, se ele está solteiro, é porque nenhuma das meninas que realmente gosta dele o interessou. Você tem que falar com ele, vai ver ele gosta de você!

Antes que eu acabasse a frase, Sasha já tinha ido procurar por ele. Nem me incomodei de lembrá-la que ainda era de madrugada, apenas segurei meus pingentes inconscientemente. O coração estava quente devido ao calor de minha mão, mas a serpente esverdeada permanecia fria mesmo depois de eu segurá-la por um bom tempo. Subitamente me lembrei que mamãe me pedira para escrever. Peguei um pergaminho e um frasco de tinta, e desci até o salão comunal, me sentando em uma mesa.

"_Oi mãe_!" escrevi no pergaminho amarelado. "_Fui escolhida para a Grifinória, que dizem ser a casa dos corajosos._" Eu me perguntava se era realmente corajosa. Então me lembrei de quando enfrentei Emily, e com um sorrisinho me convenci de que estava na casa certa. "_Tem uma menina aqui no meu quarto que implicou com o Sombrio, venho evitando ela desde então._ _Como vão as coisas aí? Sinto sua falta. Beijos, Lizzie._" Não era grande coisa, mas pelo menos mamãe não ficaria preocupada. Guardei a pena e o tinteiro e me dirigi ao corujal.

Depois de enviar a carta, fui procurar por Sam. A paixão de Sasha e a carta para minha mãe me fizeram esquecer de falar com ele. Ainda me perguntava se era verdade que ele realmente gostava de mim, mas ao chegar no salão comunal vi uma cena que me deixou estarrecida.

Sam estava sentado ao lado de Emily. Os dois estavam conversando, Emily praticamente se atirava pra cima dele e Sam parecia ter percebido, mas não fazia nada para impedir.  
Eu não tinha contado para Sam sobre o incidente com Sombrio e Emily, mas se eu contasse agora ele pensaria que eu estava com ciúme. Mas o que eu não entendia era como Sam, que era tão legal, foi fazer amizade com uma idiota como a Emily. Sem saber o que faer, apenas peguei meu material e fui andar pela escola, sem nenhum rumo, esperando a hora da próxima aula.

A aula da qual eu menos gostava era com certeza a aula de vôo. Minha vassoura nunca subia quando eu mandava, a aula era com a Sonserina, o Lembrol de Neville ficava vermelho a todo segundo (o que fazia Draco dar risadinhas às suas costas) e a professora era a versão feminina de um trasgo. Nesse dia em especial, minha vassoura permanecia no chão, Draco parecia prestes a azarar Neville e Madame Hooch não parava de falar.

- Chamem com empolgação, alunos! - Dizia ela. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Em pé... - Eu disse com a voz estremamente arrastada e entediada. Meu braço levemente esticado estava na posição perfeita para que a vassoura viesse até ele, mas meus olhos se focavam em algo no horizonte. Ouvi algumas risadinhas ao meu redor enquanto a professora se virava lentamente para mim, me perfurando com seus olhos amarelos de falcão. Eu não era do tipo que provocava professores, mas Madame Hooch estava me dando nos nervos. Ela estava prestes a dizer algo quando aconteceu algo que silenciou a todos que assistiam a cena.

A vassoura subiu lentamente para minha mão.

Não foi como a vassoura de Harry, que subiu de uma vez ao seu chamado na primeira aula. Nem como a de um outro aluno que conseguiu na segunda aula, que subiu tão rápido que ele machucou a mão ao agarrá-la. O movimento de minha vassoura foi arrastado e lento como minha voz estava quando eu a chamei.

Enquanto ela subia, pude ouvir Madame Hooch sussurrar "_Finite Incantatem_". Com certeza ela pensava que alguém havia lançado um feitiço na minha vassoura, mas mesmo com o antifeitiço pronunciado por nossa professora, a vassoura ainda vinha lentamente em direção à minha mão. Finalmente, meus dedos envolveram o grosso cabo de madeira, e quando isso aconteceu, senti um formigamento por todo o meu braço.

- O que você fez, Berth? - Madame Hooch murmurou.

- Nada... - Eu respondi. - Absolutamente nada.

A turma toda estava em silêncio.

- Meu Merlim, eu só vi isso acontecer uma vez na vida, há muito tempo atrás... - A professora disse, como que para si mesma. Mas logo continuou, em voz alta. - Bem Berth, a última pessoa com quem isso aconteceu tinha exímios talentos no Quadribol. Talvez você queira tentar testar essa teoria, afinal, Justin Gray era um excelente batedor.

Justin Gray. Quando ouvi esse nome, o pingente em forma de serpente em meu pesco o pareceu se tornar mil vezes mais frio. Instruída por Madame Hooch, montei em minha vassoura com um bastão que ela havia me dado, e impulsionei meu corpo em direção ao céu.

E eu estava voando.

- Berth! - Minha professora gritou. - Vou soltar o balaço, e você deve tentar atingir aquele boneco - Ela conjurou um boneco flutuante no ar. E então jogou o balaço em minha direção.

Não sei bem o que houve, mas assim que eu vi a bola de metal vindo em minha direção, eu automaticamente soube o que fazer. Apertei o cabo do bastão e, quando o balaço estava quase me atingindo, eu bati nele com toda a força que tinha, fazendo-o ir direto para o boneco flutuante.

O balaço não apenas acertou o boneco como o lançou a alguns metros do local em que ele flutuava, jogando-o no chão. Eu sorri ao perceber que Madame Hooch me aplaudia.

- Muito bem, Berth! - Ela disse quando eu desci. - O que acha de participar do time de Quadribol?

- O quê ? - Protestou Draco. - Eu pensei que alunos do primeiro ano não pudessem participar dos times de Quadribol!

- É claro que tenho de falar com a professora McGonnagall primeiro... - Disse Madame Hooch, ignorando Draco. Eu continuava pensando sobre como havia feito aquilo.

Só percebi que Draco pegara o Lembrol de Neville quando ele já estava no ar.

- Malfoy! Devolva o Lembrol do meu amigo! - Eu gritei e fui voando atrás dele.

- Pegue-o se puder, Berth! - Disse ele, soltando o Lembrol de uma altura considerável. Eu nunca conseguiria pegá-lo tão rápido.

Foi quando Harry também saiu voando na direção da pequena coisa que ainda estava escarlate, e o pegou quando estava a centímetros do chão.

- Explêndido! - Gritou nossa professora. - Berth e Potter! Venham comigo agora mesmo falar com a professora McGonnagall! O resto da turma está dispensada, nosso horário já acabou.

Enquanto meus colegas seguiam para a próxima aula, eu e Harry íamos atrás de Madame Hooch, que logo estava falando com McGonnagall.

- Ela fez o boneco ser jogado a metros de distância! E ele pegou o Lembrol a centímetros do chão! - Ela nos elogiava para a professora de Transfiguração.

- Mas que ótimo! - Disse McGonnagall entusiasmada. - Estávamos realmente precisando de um batedor e um apanhador. Jorge Weasley teve um problema com uma poção que não deu muito certo... - Ela balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse afastando uma lembrança ruim. - De qualquer modo, agora ele está coberto de furúnculos no St. Mungus e não poderá jogar por um tempo.

- Bem, já que está tudo resolvido, podemos ir? Nossa próxima aula é Poções e Snape não tolera atrasos. - Disse Harry preocupado.

- Sim, claro. Depois vocês conversam com o capitão de seu time, Olívio Wood, sobre os horários de seus treinos. - Disse Madame Hooch.

Nas masmorras, eu e Harry entramos na sala quando Snape já havia começado a aula. Eu me adiantei a explicar o que houvera, mas o professor me interrompeu.

- Poupe-me de suas explicações, senhora Berth. O senhor Hanson já fez questão de explicar em detalhes o ocorrido. Se os dois puderem se sentar, por favor.

Harry se sentou perto de Rony e eu me dirigi para a cadeira vazia ao lado de Sam.

- Obrigada! - Cochichei para ele.

Em vez de responder qualquer coisa, Sam apenas sorriu. E ao ver seu sorriso para mim, e o modo que seus olhos castanhos brilhavam quando ele me olhava, eu tive certeza. Não que ele gostava de verdade de mim, mas que eu gostava de verdade dele.

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

**Oi povo! gostaram do cap? mandem reviews! a autora agradece! hora das respostas.**

**Paulinha Potter Cullen: eu sei, mas ela supera. se não superar, que se dane! o Sam é da Lizzie!**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: NADA DE DRACO DO BEM! ELE É DO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! beijinhos :***

**Bru B. M.: não vou matar o Fred, vou pôr ele com a Angelina. *muxoxo de desaprovação*. Se eu pudesse mandar o Fred por sedex pra alguém, mandaria pra mim! se liga, né?**

**Alice D. Lupin: não vou matar o Fred, vou pôr ele com a Angelina. *muxoxo de desaprovação*. Se eu pudesse mandar o Fred por sedex pra alguém, mandaria pra mim! se liga, né? (desculpe por repetir a resposta, mas as duas reviews foram quase iguais!) PS: O DRACO É DO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!**

**Liana Ross: eu sei! ele é um doce!**

**enfim, beijos povo :***


	9. Sonhos, Delírios e Insultos

_**Sonhos, delírios e insultos**_

Eu estava em uma vassoura, que não era a velha que eu usava geralmente, e sim uma nova e bonita. Estava em um jogo de quadribol, e estávamos jogando contra a Sonserina. Estranhamente, o time estava diferente... Eu não estava jogando o balaço para o Fred ou o Jorge, e sim para o Sam. Cátia ainda era artilheira com uma garota ruiva, que eu não conhecia e com Dino, um amigo de Sam, Harry e Rony. Rony, por sinal, era o goleiro. Harry continuava sendo o apanhador, mas ele ficava nos dizendo o que fazer, como se fosse o capitão.

Talvez ele fosse.

Eu não sabia.

Eu só continuava jogando contra a Sonserina, mas eu não conseguia ver os rostos dos jogadores.

Foi quando alguém me acertou um balaço nas costas.

Eu não sentia nada, mas eu podia ver que estava caindo da vassoura.

Felizmente, quando eu estava a poucos milímetros de cair, alguém me segurou e me puxou para sua vassoura, me levando para o chão de um modo mais seguro do que cair de cara.

Assim que me virei para agradecê-lo, pensando ser um de meus colegas do time, me surpreendi: era um homem, de longos cabelos grisalhos presos em uma trança e de olhar cansado. Havia alguma coisa nele que era familiar, e logo percebi o que era: seus olhos eram exatamente do mesmo tom de azul dos meus. Um azul-turquesa, meio escuro, que eu nunca consegui descrever com perfeição.

- Precisa tomar mais cuidado, Lizzie. – Ele disse. – Quase que eu não consigo te segurar, e aí seria uma queda feia para você, querida. Ah, meus antigos dias de quadribol...

Quando eu ia perguntar a ele como ele sabia o meu nome, eu tive a impressão de levar um balde de água na minha cabeça.

Na verdade, não foi impressão. Eu _levei_ um balde de água na cabeça.

- O QUE, DIABOS, DEU EM VOCÊS?? – Eu berrei, encharcada, olhando com raiva para Mione, Sasha e Mel.

- Calma, Lizzie... – Tentava Mione.

- COMO CALMA SE EU ACABEI DE TER UM BALDE DE ÁGUA GELADA JOGADO NA MINHA CABEÇA?

- Foi por um bom motivo! – Gritou Mel firme. – Você tava dormindo como uma pedra, e murmurando coisas sobre quadribol, e suando, e se revirando na cama! Sabe que horas são? Daqui a pouco tem aula de Poções!

- Nós só queríamos que você não ficasse atrasada... – Sasha sussurrou.

Eu suspirei. Então me levantei.

- Ok, ok. Obrigada, então. Dá tempo de tomar banho? – Perguntei, em tom de brincadeira.

Depois de me secar e colocar o uniforme, fui com minhas amigas, correndo para passar no salão principal antes da aula. Engoli uns três biscoitos e fiz eles descerem com suco de laranja, e então fui correndo para as masmorras e me sentei com Mione uns dois segundos antes do Prof. Snape adentrar a sala.

- Bom dia, alunos – Disse ele, em sua típica voz arrastada e tediosa. – Hoje vamos aprender sobre a essência de murtisco, **que, ao ser aplicada em algum local, alivia a dor de ferimentos.**

**Depois da chata aula de Poções, na qual eu não perdi nenhum ponto, por sorte, as aulas do dia passaram com muita rapidez. Saindo da última aula, a de História da Magia; eu, Mel, Sasha, Mione, Sam, Rony e Harry demos de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy e sua gangue: Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson.**

**- Ora, se não são Potter e seu bando de fracassados! – Debochou ele.**

**- Ora, se não é Malfoy e seus **_**três**_** fracassados. – Rebati, mostrando a ele que era melhor não aprontar nada, pois estávamos em maior número.**

**Ele deu uns dois passos à frente, até ficar de frente a mim, e me olhou nos olhos. O fato de ele ser mais alto o fazia ter que olhar para baixo, e isso me deixou furiosa, pois era claro que ele me considerava inferior.**

**- **_**Sangue-ruim.**_** – Ele disse a palavra lentamente, como se estivesse a saboreá-la. Um sorrisinho debochado surgiu em seus lábios pálidos. – O que vem de baixo não me atinge.**

**Foi aí que eu senti que meus pés não estavam tocando no chão. Dei uma ligeira olhada para o lado e vi Hermione segurando sua varinha, e olhando para trás a cada segundo, com medo de algum professor aparecer. Agradeci-a em mente, pois o feitiço que ela estava executando me fazia ficar mais alta do que Malfoy.**

**- Então isso vai te atingir perfeitamente nessa sua cara de doninha albina. – Eu disse, e ele pareceu não entender como eu ficara maior do que ele de repente. Eu sorri triunfantemente enquanto dizia o que parecia ser o insulto mais adequado àquele garoto esbranquiçado.**

**- Sua cruza malfeita entre um trasgo mentalmente incapacitado e uma fada mordente mergulhada em tinta branca; - Eu disse, olhando no fundo de seus olhos surpresos. – Você e seus seguidores infelizes podem dar licença para que pessoas decentes passem por esse corredor?**

**Ele, surpreso demais para reagir, se encostou à parede, e seu bando o seguiu, deixando espaço para que passássemos. Enquanto eu andava, vi que meus pés haviam voltado ao chão, e olhei Mione agradecida. Ela sorriu, enquanto chegávamos ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Assim que chegamos lá, corri para meu quarto.**

**- Preciso trocar de roupa! – Eu disse. Mas na verdade o que eu queria era ficar sozinha um pouco. Eu havia passado o dia todo cercada de pessoas, o que não era de todo ruim, mas eu não tivera tempo para pensar sobre meu sonho. Eu imaginava quem era o homem, que me parecia tão familiar, mas a quem eu nunca tinha visto antes.**

**Então um pensamento passou rapidamente pela minha mente.**

**Seria ele meu... **_**Pai?**_

**A minha blusa do uniforme, que eu estava tirando, caiu no chão. Eu fiquei apenas olhando para meu rosto no espelho, enquanto relacionava um fato com outro.**

**O homem do sonho tinha os mesmos olhos que eu. Ele sabia meu nome, e me tratava pelo apelido. Além disso, ele me chamara de... Querida? E mencionara seus dias de quadribol...**

**Quadribol. Essa palavra me lembrou de outro dia, no qual minha vassoura havia subido bem mais vagarosamente do que o esperado. Lembrei-me da face consternada de Madame Hooch, dizendo: "**_**Afinal... Justin Gray era um excelente batedor.**_**"**

**Essas palavras voavam pela minha mente. **_**Justin Gray... Batedor... Meus tempos de quadribol... Cuidado, Lizzie... Você precisa ter mais cuidado...**_

**Acordei de meu transe com batidas fortes na porta.**

**- Lizzie! Abre essa porta! Tá tudo bem? – Alguém gritava. Parecia ser Mel. Coloquei a camiseta que havia separado e abri a porta.**

**- Lizzie! Você nos deixou muito preocupados! – Mel gritou assim que viu meu rosto.**

**- Desculpe-me, Mel. Desculpe-me, Sasha. Eu... Não estou me sentindo muito bem.**

**- Você não parece muito bem. – Disse Sasha. – Está pálida... Lizzie, o que você comeu hoje no almoço?**

**Eu procurei me lembrar. Eu havia passado o horário de almoço no salão comunal, dando uns últimos retoques no meu pergaminho que a Profª Minerva havia pedido.**

**- Nada. – Eu respondi. Naquele momento percebi que estava com muita fome.**

**- Sua maluca! – Sasha gritou. – Já são quase sete da noite e você não comeu nada desde manhã? Venha comigo agora! – Ela começou a me arrastar, mas Mel a impediu:**

**- Deixe-a terminar de trocar de roupa, ok? Mas dessa vez deixe a porta destrancada, Lizzie. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer.**

**Eu concordei e voltei para o banheiro. Tirei o resto do uniforme e coloquei calças jeans e um suéter lilás por cima da camiseta que eu estava usando. Calcei meus tênis e me deixei ser arrastada por Sasha até o salão principal. Depois de um bom jantar eu estava me sentindo bem melhor.**

**- Obrigada, Sasha. Não sei o que eu faria sem você. – Sorri para ela entre uma garfada e outra.**

**- De nada. Só não se esqueça de almoçar. NUNCA MAIS! - Ela disse firme, mas sorrindo.**

**Estávamos voltando para o salão comunal quando esbarramos em Harry.**

**- Lizzie, finalmente te encontrei! Preciso te dizer uma coisa... – Ele disse, olhando temeroso para Sasha. Ela entendeu.**

**- Te vejo no dormitório, Lizzie. – Ela disse enquanto ia embora.**

**- Lizzie, Draco me desafiou para um duelo de bruxos! – Ele disse. Eu olhei bem para a cara dele.**

**- Sim... E o que vem a ser isso? – Respondi.**

**- É um duelo onde dois bruxos se enfrentam usando os feitiços que sabem. Há também um padrinho, que continua se você morrer. – Ele disse pesaroso.**

**- Morrer? – Eu disse estupefata.**

**- Calma, isso não vai acontecer. Nenhum de nós sabe feitiços desse tipo. Mas Malfoy marcou à meia-noite, e eu não sei como fazer para o Filch não nos pegar!**

**- Harry, eu acho que Draco marcou isso só para vocês serem pegos depois do horário de dormir. – Eu disse. – Por via das dúvidas, eu vou com você.**

**- O Rony vai, ele vai ser meu padrinho.**

**- Então eu vou com **_**vocês.**_** – Eu insisti. Vendo que não havia como me convencer, Harry marcou no salão comunal às 11:40.**

**Nesse horário, eu estava esperando-os quando vi alguém descer as escadas do dormitório feminino.**

**- Mione? – Eu disse quando ela me viu. – O que está fazendo aqui?**

**- Harry me contou do duelo. Você não achou que eu os deixaria ir, certo?**

**- Bem, nós vamos mesmo se você insistir. – Disse Rony, que chegou por trás dela. Ao seu lado estava Harry.**

**- Então eu vou junto. – Concluiu ela.**

**- Nem vem! Já ta vindo gente demais nesse duelo, daqui a pouco a audiência vai ser maior do que um jogo de quadribol Sonserina X Grifinória! – Disse Harry, nervoso.**

**- Tá, então vamos logo. – Cortei. – Já são 11:50.**

**Meus amigos olharam para mim e concordaram com a cabeça. Então, silenciosamente, saímos pelo buraco do quadro da mulher gorda de rosa.**

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

**OOOOOiiiiiiiii! E aí, como é que vai?**

**Mais um cap para vcs! Eu sei que demorei, mas tem povo que demora mais ainda! (indireta direta para Paulinha Potter Cullen)**

**Respostas:**

**Luh B.: Todos amam Draco. Fato. Eu sei que o Draco é tdb (tudo de bom, duh), mas o Sam é mqtdb (mais que tudo de bom)!**

**Liana Ross: Sim, sim! O amor está no ar! Se bem que esse cap que você acabou de ler ta mais pra ação, mistérios e insultos! Haha XD**

**Bru B. M.: Sim, se vc gostou de "encarnação de trasgo bailarino", não perde por esperar! A Lizzie é ótima na resposta! E vai gastar seu inventário todo no Draco e na Emily! Bjos :***

**Alice D. Lupin: Obrigada, fofa! Eis mais um cap para vc. Enjoy!**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: Ahhhh, a bebezinha cuti-cuti fiinha di paipai qué Draquinho do bem, qué? POIS VAI FICAR QUERENDO! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Não há, realmente, nenhuma dificuldade em fazê-lo legal, mas... Eu tenho preguiça. Bjos&mereview**

**Obrigada a todas as minhas leitoras de plantão! Mesmo que eu esteja sentindo falta de certo alguém (segunda indireta direta para Paulinha Potter Cullen no cap), eu fico muito feliz de ver que alguém gosta do que eu escrevo!**

**Beijos**

**LLoiza**


	10. Mistérios da Meianoite

_**Mistérios da meia-noite**_

- Harry... – Eu bocejei. – Tenho a impressão de que o Draco armou isso pra você.

Já estávamos esperando a mais de quinze minutos no exato local marcado pelo sonserino, a sala dos troféus, e nada de ele aparecer. Eu já havia lido quase todos os nomes nos troféus, mas as letras estavam começando a se embaralhar diante de meus olhos sonolentos.

- Fala sério, gente, vamos dormir. – Disse Mione pela décima vez, mas nem Rony nem Harry a escutavam. O ruivo estalava os dedos freneticamente e o moreno parecia estar dormindo, apoiado na parede.

- Se nós voltarmos ao salão comunal, é como se estivéssemos desistindo! Mas se esperarmos, podemos nos meter em encrenca! – Rony repetia, fazendo um barulho alto a cada dedo que estalava.

- Quando você encontrá-lo amanhã, diga que ficou esperando por um tempão e ele não apareceu. Seria como se _ele_ estivesse dando pra trás, e você pode esfregar isso na cara dele. – Eu sugeri, dando mais um bocejo. Essa coisa pega!

Rony arregalou os olhos e me olhou como se eu fosse uma gênia. Eu sei que ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas ficamos todos calados e prendemos a respiração quando ouvimos um miado longo e agudo ressoando pelo corredor.

- Harry! – Eu sussurrei, balançando o garoto adormecido. Ele acordou logo. – É a Madame Nor-r-ra, a gata do Filch!

- O quê? – Ele sussurrou meio sonolento. Mas assim que ele entendeu, seus olhos se abriram e ele se levantou. Eu comecei a correr na direção contrária do miado, e os outros me seguiram. Correndo, ouvimos a voz de Filtch, o inspetor, ao longe.

- Vá farejando, minha querida, eles podem estar escondidos em algum canto.

Eu saí correndo para longe da voz, enquanto sussurrava a Harry.

- Viu só, Filch sabia que está vamos aqui. Draco deve ter contado à ele.

- É, agora eu sei – Disse Harry, um pouco atrás de mim. – Mas o mais importante agora é achar um caminho de volta para o nosso salão comunal!

Nós corremos em disparada pelos corredores, quando chegamos a um que, no fim, tinha uma porta, que por sinal estava trancada. Eu ia voltar e tentar outro caminho, mas vi a sombra da gata de Filch chegando pelo fim do corredor.

- O que fazemos agora? – Disse Rony.

- Ah, sai da frente. – Disse Hermione chegando perto da porta. – _Alorromora! – _Ela sussurrou, com a varinha apontada para a porta. Mione girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu. Entramos na sala, atropelando-nos, e colamos os ouvidos na porta para ouvir o que se passava lá fora. Filch nos procurava, mas não chegou perto de nosso esconderijo. Ele devia pensar que a sala estava trancada, como realmente deveria estar.

Ainda com a orelha grudada na porta, senti uma baforada quente em minha nuca. Tremendo, me virei devagar e vi o maior cachorro de três cabeças que eu já havia visto. Melhor dizendo, o único que eu já havia visto, mas era muito, muito grande. Seus três grandes pares de olhos pretos estavam injetados, e suas três bocarras eram cheias de incontáveis dentes gigantescos, pelos quais escorria uma espuma branca e espessa. Sua cabeça raspava no teto e o chão parecia que ia romper a qualquer momento pelo peso de suas patas gigantescas. Foi aí que percebi uma coisa; o cão estava em cima de um alçapão. Infelizmente, eu não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso.

- Ahn... Gente... – Eu murmurei, incapaz de formular uma frase. Eles se viraram e estremeceram.

- Vamos sair daqui! – Rony gritou, tentando abrir a porta, mas estava tão nervoso que não conseguia. Eu o empurrei do caminho e abri a porta, saindo correndo daquela sala.

Nem pensávamos mais em Filch, ou em Draco, ou em sermos expulsos. Só queríamos sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Em uma correria desabalada pelos corredores gelados de Hogwarts, eu e meus amigos ofegávamos quando chegamos finalmente ao corredor do quadro da Mulher Gorda, no sétimo andar.  
- Onde foi que vocês estiveram? – Disse ela desconfiada e sonolenta, observando nossa imagem, provavelmente estávamos parecendo apavorados e suados.

- Não interessa. Focinho de porco, focinho de porco! – Ofegou Harry, fazendo o quadro se girar e nos dando espaço para entrar no salão. Entramos de qualquer jeito e, de pernas e mãos trêmulas, desabamos nas poltronas. Ficamos sem falar pelo que pareceram séculos, até que Rony abriu a boca.

- Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo, com uma coisa daquelas trancada numa escola? – Perguntou ele, ainda meio sem ar. – Se existe um cachorro que precisa de exercícios é aquele.

- Vocês não usam os olhos, vocês todos, usam? – Mione disse, sem se preocupar em ser educada. – Vocês não viram em cima do que ele estava?

A lembrança do alçapão voltou à minha mente de repente.

- No chão? – Arriscou Harry, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo. – Eu não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava ocupado demais com as cabeças.

Como parecia que Hermione ia explodir com Rony e Harry a qualquer momento, resolvi compartilhar o que tinha visto.

- Um alçapão. – Eu soltei de um fôlego. Não pensava que minha voz estivesse tão trêmula e rouca. – Eu vi um alçapão embaixo do cachorro, é isso que você viu, Mione? – Continuei, tentando fazer minha voz parecer mais firme.

- Parece que existe alguém cujos olhos e cérebro trabalham juntos. – Disse ela, rispidamente. – Sim Elizabeth, era um alçapão. É claro que ele estava guardando alguma coisa.

- Mas o que poderia ser? – Disse sem pensar, em voz baixa, desconsiderando o fato de Mione ter me chamado pelo nome inteiro. Eu não gostava disso, mas como ela já estava irritada... Mione deu de ombros, levantando-se. Olhando feio para os garotos, disse:

- Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar. Lizzie, você vem comigo?

- Claro. – Disse pra ela, me levantando. E, quando ela se virou, sussurrei para os garotos: - _Eu falo com ela._

Subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino em silêncio, segui o amontoado de cabelos castanhos que era a cabeça de Mione de costas.

- Não precisava ser tão dura com eles. – Eu sussurrei, tocando seu ombro. Ela se virou.

Estava chorando.

- Lizzie... – Ela disse baixinho. – Você sabe... Sabe como eu me sentiria se fosse expulsa? Toda essa magia, todas essas coisas, tudo em Hogwarts... Parece tudo tão irreal... E eu morreria se perdesse isso.

Eu não disse nada pra ela. Apenas a abracei e sentei com ela em sua cama, cantarolando uma música até que ela dormisse.

_At night they would go walking  
'Til the breaking of the day  
The morning is for sleeping  
Through the dark streets they go searching  
To see God in their own way  
Save the night time for your weeping  
Your weeping  
Singing lalalalalalalalaiy  
And the night over London lay  
_

Não era exatamente uma canção de ninar, mas tinha um ritmo calmo e foi a primeira que me veio à cabeça.

_  
So we rode down to the river  
Where Victorian ghosts pray  
For their curses to be broken  
We go wandering 'neath the arches  
Where the witches are and they say  
There are ghost towns in the ocean  
The ocean  
Singing lalalalalalalalaiy  
And the night over London lay_

God is in the houses  
And God is in my head  
And all the cemeteries of London  
I see God come in my garden  
But I don't know what he said  
For my heart it wasn't open  
Not open  
Singing lalalalalalalalaiy  
And the night over London lay  
Singing lalalalalalalalaiy  
There's no light over London today

Mione já havia dormido, mas eu sentia como se nunca mais fosse dormir. Coloquei minha camisola e me deitei, olhando para a Lua através da janela. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei olhando pra ela, mas quando percebi, estava sonhando.

* * *

**Ooooi povo! Desculpem pela demora, mas eu fiz meu melhor! Eis as respostas das reviews:**

**Bru B. M.: Haha! Nunca se sabe... Confira o Próximo capítulo de Você vai para Hogwarts, Lizzie!**

**Liana Ross: Mais um cap fresquinho saindo do forno pra vc! Beijos!**

**Lina Prongs: Que bom que você conseguiu me alcançar! Hehe! Continue lendo e comentando, fofa!**

**Paulinha Potter Cullen: Claaaaaaaaro que você é especial, mas Marydf vai ganhar indireta hoje porque não comentou! Bjs!**

**Lelii Potter: Haha, não vou contar! Vai ter que esperar, querida!**

**Beijos a todos, menos a uma certa pessoa que não comentou (lê-se Marydf Evans Cullen.)**

**Tradução da musica, Cemeteries of London, do Coldplay:**

_**Pela noite eles andam até o raiar do dia,  
A manhã é para dormir...  
Através das ruas escuras eles procuram para ver Deus  
de seu próprio modo,  
Salve a noite para seu pranto  
Seu pranto...**_

Cantando lá lá lá lá, hey  
E a noite se deita sobre Londres

Então seguimos pelo rio onde os fantasmas em trabalho  
se agitam,  
Para que suas maldições se quebrem...  
Passamos sob os arcos onde as bruxas ficam dizendo,  
Que há cidades-fantasma no oceano...  
O oceano...

Cantando lá lá lá lá, hey  
E a noite se deita sobre Londres

Deus está nas casas e Deus está em minha cabeça... E  
todos os cemitérios de Londres...  
Vejo Deus surgir em meu jardim, mas não sei o que Ele  
disse,  
Pois o meu coração, ele não estava aberto...  
Não estava aberto...

Cantando lá lá lá lá, hey  
E a noite se deita sobre Londres

Cantando lá lá lá lá, hey  
E não há luz sobre Londres hoje...

**Eu sei, é meio perturbadora, mas dane-se!**

**Bjs, fui :***


	11. O que, meu Merlim, está acontecendo?

_**O que, meu Merlim, está acontecendo?**_

No dia seguinte à nossa aventura, eu já não estava mais assustada com o cachorro, mas Harry e Rony queriam descobrir o que estava no alçapão e ficavam conversando, cheios de segredinhos. Eles estavam tão chatos que Mione e eu resolvemos parar de falar com eles por um tempo. Agora, eu ficava mais com as minhas amigas de Hogwarts; Mel, Sasha e Mione, o que me fez me afastar também de Sam.

Sam. Já havia passado muito tempo desde que eu queria perguntar a ele se o que Mel me dissera era verdade, mas a cada dia eu me sentia menos à vontade para falar com ele. Quando eu dizia oi, ele mal respondia; quando eu me sentava perto dele, ele ia embora. Parecia que ele não conseguia nem me olhar nos olhos. De certa forma, eu não me senti magoada por isso. Me senti magoada por Sam andar cada vez mais com Emily. Sempre que via Sam, Emily estava segurando sua mão, sentada ao seu lado, ou conversando com ele. Isso me deixou triste, pois Sam não sabia como Emily era de verdade, e eu não conseguia dizê-lo, pois eles estavam sempre juntos.

Assim, o tempo passava. Eu, sempre com minhas amigas; Sam, com Emily e as amigas dela; e Rony e Harry, cheios de segredinhos.

Em uma manhã em especial de domingo, acordei com os bigodes de Sombrio fazendo cócegas no meu rosto, enquanto sua língua áspera lambia minha bochecha. Gentilmente o tirei de cima de mim, colocando-o ao meu lado, na cama. Eu não o via há um tempo, ele devia estar caçando ratos por aí. Fiz um carinho em sua barriga e me levantei, mesmo com um pouco de sono.

Olhei em volta, todas estavam dormindo, com exceção de Emily. Ela estava separando uma roupa, e me olhou levantar com indiferença.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse educadamente, mas sem olhar para ela. Peguei minha mala e abri-a em cima da cama.

- Tanto faz. – Ela disse, entrando no banheiro. Antes de bater a porta, ela olhou para mim com deboche.

Dando de ombros, eu separei de minha mala as roupas que usaria: uma saia roxa, uma camiseta azul escura, uma jaqueta jeans e meias pretas até o joelho, porque estava meio frio. Troquei de roupa e coloquei meus tênis de cano alto roxos, meus favoritos. Quando estava indo embora, vi que Melinda estava acordando. Fui até sua cama, seus cabelos loiros estavam embaraçados e seus olhos, sonolentos.

- Mel? Está consciente? – Eu perguntei, enquanto ela coçava os olhos.

- Talvez. – Ela disse com a voz arrastada de sono.

- Vamos, levante-se. – Eu respondi, arrancando ela da cama. Ela cambaleou até a porta do banheiro.

- Oi? Tem alguém aí? – Disse ela, batendo de leve na porta.

- Calma, já tô saindo! –Ouvimos a voz de Emily gritar do banheiro. Mel se virou pra mim, bocejando.

- Escolhe uma roupa pra mim?

- Claro. – Eu disse, já fuçando a mala dela. Separei um vestido de alcinhas verde-claro, e uma blusa de mangas compridas para colocar por baixo. Quando Mel terminou de se vestir e colocava suas botas beges, Emily saiu do banheiro batendo a porta, largou sua toalha e seu pijama em sua cama e deixou o dormitório. Ignorando-a, Mel pegou sua folha em que estavam escritos os horários do dia.

- Melinda, hoje é domingo. – Eu lembrei-a. Ela deu um tapa na cabeça.

- É claro. É por isso que quase ninguém acordou ainda! Você devia ter me deixado dormir mais! – Ela disse, pulando de volta para sua cama bagunçada.

- Vamos, Mel, vamos tomar café da manhã. – Eu a puxei pelo braço, e descemos as escadas do dormitório feminino. No salão comunal, uma cena com a qual eu já estava mais ou menos acostumada, mas que sempre me deixava em um estado entre fúria e depressão: Sam conversando com Emily. Mel olhou triste para eles.

- Temos de achar algum jeito de mostrar a Sam quem ela realmente é! – Ela sussurrou ao passar por eles. Eu olhei para Sam, que percebeu meu olhar. Ele olhou para mim por um segundo, mas eu desviei o rosto.

- Não é de meu interesse com quem Samuel anda ou deixa de andar. – Minha voz tremeu um pouco, e estava mais alta do que o normal. Sabia que teria de controlar melhor a minha fala quando mentia. De olhos cerrados para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem, caminhei lentamente pelo salão praticamente vazio. Era muito difícil mentir assim, mas eu imaginei que o melhor remédio seria esquecer Sam. Se o meu melhor amigo resolveu me ignorar e andar com minha arquiinimiga em potencial de uma hora para outra, era problema dele. Eu tenho outros amigos, mesmo.

_É uma menina com colar  
A tarde linda que não quer se pôr  
Dançam as ilhas sobre o mar  
Sua cartilha tem o A de que cor?_

Mel não disse mais nada. Apenas virou o rosto e me seguiu através do retrato da mulher gorda de rosa, até o salão principal.

Quando estávamos tomando café, a Profa. McGonagall veio me procurar.

- Senhorita Berth, eu gostaria de informá-la que Jorge Weasley estará em forma para jogar quadribol a tempo de nosso primeiro jogo do ano, então a senhorita não precisa se preocupar em vir aos treinos. – Ela disse, sem olhar para mim enquanto falava. Ela parecia estar preocupada com outros assuntos.

_O que está acontecendo?  
O mundo está ao contrário e ninguém reparou  
O que está acontecendo?  
Eu não estava em paz quando você chegou  
_

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse, sem demonstrar emoção. McGonagall olhou para mim, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Tem certeza? – Disse, parecendo me perceber pela primeira vez. – Se quiser ir para ajudar nos treinos... Você parecia mais animada antes.

- Não, tenho certeza que nosso time é tão bom que conseguirá treinar sem a ajuda de uma batedora inexperiente como eu. – Eu adorava a idéia de estar no time de quadribol, mesmo como substituta/reserva, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria me sair bem se eu fosse aos treinos, pois não estava suficientemente animada para jogar. Ou para qualquer outra coisa. Mel olhou para mim, os olhos transparecendo sua preocupação. Ela sabia que eu estava triste, mesmo que eu tentasse de tudo para esconder isso.

- Tudo bem... – Disse McGonagall por fim, e foi embora.

- Lizzie! – Ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando. Olhei para trás, era Sasha chegando. Ela estava usando jeans e um suéter branco, destacando seus grandes olhos castanhos.

- Oi, Sasha. – Eu disse, forçando um sorriso. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de sorrir.

- Bom dia, Sah. – Mel disse, e sorriu de verdade. Sasha se sentou entre mim e Mel.

- O que querem fazer hoje? – Ela disse, pegando um brioche de chocolate.

- Sei lá. Eu já acabei as tarefas, e vocês? – Eu respondi, com a boca cheia de bolo de laranja.

- Nós também. Ajudei Sasha a terminar, ontem. – Disse Mel, despreocupadamente comendo um _croissant_.

- Poderíamos dar uma volta nos jardins, mas parece que vai chover. – Disse Sasha, pensando em voz alta sobre o que fazer. O que eu mais queria era ficar no dormitório, lendo um livro, ou simplesmente olhando para o teto. Mas eu não diria isso a elas.

Mel me cutucou, e eu segui seu olhar até o outro lado da mesa. Lá, Sam tomava café junto de Emily. Virei meu rosto. Eu não sentia mais vontade de chorar, mas isso não queria dizer que eu sentisse vontade de ficar olhando enquanto Emily roubava meu melhor amigo de mim.

_E são dois cílios em pleno ar  
Atrás do filho vem o pai e o avô  
Como um gatilho sem disparar  
Você invade mais um lugar  
Onde eu não estou_

- Não consigo entender como o Sam foi virar amigo de alguém como _ela_. – Disse Sasha, fazendo uma expressão de nojo. – E ele parecia ser tão legal...

- Ele era legal. – Eu disse. Mel e Sah se viraram pra mim, surpresas. – Ele era meu melhor amigo. Mas agora virou um seguidor dessa garota ridícula!

Sasha e Melinda se calaram. Elas não esperavam uma explosão assim, muito menos eu. Eu achava que estava conseguindo esconder minha tristeza, mas tudo o que estava guardado dentro de mim de repente saiu.

Percebi que estava chorando. _Ótimo._ Sem dizer mais nada, me levantei e fui caminhando lentamente para o salão comunal. Eu não precisava ficar ali.

_O que você está fazendo?  
Milhões de vasos sem nenhuma flor  
O que você está fazendo?  
Um relicário imenso deste amor_

Eu já estava longe do salão principal, em um corredor, quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Hei Berth! – Era Draco Malfoy. Me virei pra ele, sem nem me preocupar em esconder as lágrimas. Ele estava sorrindo debochado, mas ao ver as lágrimas caindo de meus olhos e molhando minha jaqueta, ele pareceu meio desconcertado.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?! – Eu praticamente gritei, e minha voz soou aos meus ouvidos fina e esganiçada. Minha raiva parecia querer sair pelas orelhas. Azar o dele, que foi o primeiro que eu encontrei.

- Berth, você... Ahn... O que aconteceu? – Mesmo para um vermezinho confuso, ele queria saber "o que aconteceu".

- O que aconteceu? Eu te diria o que aconteceu, se o seu cérebro não fosse do tamanho de uma noz e seu coração, do tamanho de um grão de poeira! Você não entenderia nada, seu... Seu... Seu oxigenado! – Ok, não foi o melhor insulto que eu já inventei. Eu já fiz melhor. Mas eu estava com a cabeça cheia de coisas, não conseguiria bolar algo melhor que isso.

Saí correndo, deixando um Malfoy confuso atrás de mim. Ao longe, ainda consegui ouvir sua voz, se perguntando o que seria um oxigenado. Ah, dane-se! Tudo o que eu queria agora era chegar ao dormitório e chorar.

Eu corria pelos corredores da escola e chorava, com os olhos semicerrados, quando bati de frente com alguém. Eu nem me importei muito com as lágrimas, não havia nada o que eu pudesse fazer mesmo.

- Senhorita Berth, eu presumo. – Disse uma voz imponente e ligeiramente rouca pela idade. Professor Dumbledore. Olhei para cima, para seus olhos azuis enevoados através dos pequenos óculos em forma de meia-lua, para seu nariz ligeiramente torto, como se ele tivesse quebrado o nariz tantas vezes que nenhum feitiço pôde consertar.

- M-me desculpe senhor, eu estou indo para o salão comunal da Grifinória, se o senhor não se importa. – Eu disse tentando desviar do homem alto à minha frente, mas ele colocou sua mão enrugada sobre meu ombro, impedindo-me.

_Corre a lua porque longe vai?  
Sobe o dia tão vertical  
O horizonte anuncia com o seu vitral  
Que eu trocaria a eternidade por esta noite_

- Se há algo lhe perturbando, senhorita Berth, sinta-se à vontade para compartilhá-lo comigo. Afinal, é meu dever me certificar da integridade física e moral de todos os alunos.

Eu olhei novamente para ele. Algo me perturbando? Algo além de meu melhor amigo estar me evitando, além de eu ter sido quase morta por um cão gigantesco, além de eu ter freqüentes pesadelos com um estranho homem com os mesmos olhos azuis-escuros-esverdeados que os meus?

Ah, não, não havia nada extremamente significativo me perturbando para fazer-me querer chorar até não haverem mais lágrimas.

Pensar sobre tudo isso fez mais gotas salgadas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, e eu deixei o diretor me conduzir até uma grande estátua de uma águia.

- Pirulitos de limão. – Disse Dumbledore, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar o porquê, a estátua se virou, mostrando o caminho para uma escada. Subimos os degraus de pedra até uma porta, que o diretor abriu, mostrando a sua sala.

Ele se sentou em uma bela mesa, com objetos diversos em cima dela. Eu não reparei muito na miscelânea de coisas pela sala, apenas fiquei parada olhando para Dumbledore, que fez um sinal para que eu me sentasse à sua frente.

- E então, Berth... – Ele disse, depois de eu ter me sentado. – Tem algo que você queira me contar?

Pensei um pouco sobre essa pergunta. Haviam coisas que eu precisava falar pra alguém, e coisas que eu não diria ao diretor de minha escola.

_Porque está amanhecendo?  
Peço o contrário, ver o sol se pôr  
Porque está amanhecendo?  
Se não vou beijar seus lábios quando você se for_

Então, de repente, eu soube o que perguntar.

- Senhor... Imagino que a professora Hooch tenha lhe falado sobre o incidente na aula de vôo.

- Sim, e a professora Minerva me falou sobre sua falta de reação ao receber a notícia de que não jogaria em nenhum jogo com o time de quadribol da Grifinória. E foi por isso que eu a chamei aqui. Há algo errado? – Ele me perfurou com seus olhos azuis por cima de seus dedos, que se tocavam apenas nas pontas.

- Senhor, eu... Nunca conheci meu pai. E nunca me preocupei em saber nada sobre ele, pois ele deixou minha mãe sem dar explicações. Nunca quis nem pensar nele... Até agora. – Eu disse o que não deixava de ser verdade.

_Quem nesse mundo faz o que há durar  
Pura semente dura: o futuro amor  
Eu sou a chuva pra você secar  
Pelo zunido das suas asas você me falou_

- Agora, penso eu, você se pergunta se herdou seus poderes bruxos de seu pai. – Disse Dumbledore, a expressão inflexível.

- É! Mas... Tem outra coisa. Quando aconteceu aquilo... Com a vassoura... – Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – A professora Hooch mencionou que isso já havia acontecido com um outro aluno. Justin Gray, se não me engano.

Os olhos de Dumbledore se congelaram nos meus. Dois tons de azul; um claro e enevoado, outro escuro e avermelhado de lágrimas. Ele pareceu ponderar no nome por algum tempo. Enfim, se levantou, o queixo apoiado na mão e o olhar perdido.

- É possível... Sim, seria horrível, de fato. Seria, talvez, um trauma... Mas a verdade... A verdade prevalece. – Finalmente parecendo ter tomado uma decisão, o diretor se encaminhou a uma das estantes de sua sala. Eu me levantei, parando um pouco atrás dele.

Ele se virou pra mim, um livro em sua mão enrugada.

- Esse, Elizabeth, - Disse Dumbledore, apontando o livro grosso com capa de couro em sua mão. – é o livro de quadribol de Hogwarts.

Eu admirei o livro, ele era bonito tinha um nome imponente. "O Livro de Quadribol de Hogwarts", legaaal. O homem à minha frente folheava o livro despreocupadamente, quando parou em uma página em especial, estendendo o livro para mim.

- Esse é o time da Sonserina, de alguns anos atrás. – Ele me mostrou uma foto de um time junto, fazendo brincadeiras uns com os outros. – E esse; - Ele virou a página, e meu coração parou de bater por um instante. – Esse é o ex-capitão da Sonserina, Justin Gray.

Eu me esforçava ao máximo para respirar, minha mão agarrando inconscientemente o colar que foi de meu pai. Na página, havia colada uma foto em _close_ do homem do meu sonho, mas ele parecia mais novo. Seus cabelos estavam loiro-escuros, não grisalhos, e a trança no qual estavam presos era menos longa. E seus olhos eram iguais aos que eu me lembrava em meu sonho, azul-escuro-esverdeados de um jeito que eu nunca consegui explicar.

_O que você está dizendo?  
Milhões de frases sem nenhuma cor, ôôôô...  
O que você está dizendo?  
Um relicário imenso deste amor_

E sua mão ficava se abrindo e se fechando em torno de um colar. O _meu_ colar, que eu mesma apertava ao mesmo tempo, com a exceção de que o colar da foto não tinha o pingente de coração da minha mãe. Era ele. Definitivamente, ele era meu pai.

_Justin Gray é meu pai_, essa frase ficava se repetindo em meu cérebro.

- Posso ver isso, por favor? – Dumbledore pediu educadamente, sua mão sobre a minha, a que segurava o colar. Eu a abri e ele segurou o pingente de serpente, observando-o.

- Sim, não há dúvidas. Considerando seus olhos, e seu colar... Acho que você deduziu por si mesma. Mas, senhorita Berth... – Ele disse finalmente, olhando para mim. – Temo que tenha uma má notícia para você.

- O que foi? – Consegui falar, por fim, mas minha voz saiu apertada e baixa como um sussurro.

- Seu pai, Justin Gray, está em Azkaban.

_O que você está dizendo?  
O que você está fazendo?  
Por que que está fazendo assim?  
Por que está fazendo assim?_

* * *

**TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAAAAAAAAN!**

**Essa, vocês não esperavam, hein?! Mas não se esqueçam, eu e vocês sabemos o que é Azkaban, mas a pobre Lizzie não sabe.**

**Espero suas reviews, viu!!!**

**A música é "Relicário", do Nando Reis e da Cássia Eller, se não me engano. Eu amo essa música, e achei que tinha a ver. Mesmo assim, eu fiz uma ou outra modificação...**

**E relicário, não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que vem de relíquia, sendo que, na música, o amor é essa relíquia. Não só o amor da Lizzie pelo Sam, ou pelos amigos, mas também o amor pela mãe, e mesmo pelo pai (mesmo que ela não saiba ainda).**

**E também tem a confusão, porque, sinceramente, é muita coisa pra cabeça da menina.**

**Ah, e eu fiz a capa! Eu sei que ficou ridícula, e se alguém quiser fazer uma capa melhor para mim... À vontade! Mas a que eu fiz está no meu perfil, confiram!**

**Aqui estão suas respostas de reviews, e esse cap foi grandão porque vocês merecem!**

**F. Ismerim Snuffles F.: Obrigada querida! E o que você achou desse cap? Não esqueça de comentar!**

**Bru B. M.: TÁ AQUI, TÁ AQUI! Só não morra! Eu preciso de " A Nova Era"!**

**Liana Ross: Aqui mais um cap pra vc!!! Espero que fique feliz, pois eu faço o meu melhor pra postar sempre. Beijos Liana!**

**Lina prongs: Bom, ser uma bruxa é muito importante pra ela... E se fosse expulsa de Hogwarts ela ia perder toda essa magia... Concordo, o Draco é um bobo! Mas deve ter seu lado bom, sei lá! Beijos, Lina, e continue por aqui...**

**Paulinha Potter Cullen: Sim, o Fofo é tão... Fofo? Haha! Obrigada pela review! Também te adoro minha bebéia!**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: Acho bom estar aqui agora! Porque eu sei onde você mora, não se esqueça disso! Sim, eu amo Coldplay, mas acho que já passou... Um beijão pra você também!!!**

**Beijos pra todas vcs, amo vcs minhas leitoras!!!**

**LLoiza**

**PS: Essa é a letra completa da música, sem modificações:**

_**É uma índia com colar  
A tarde linda que não quer se pôr  
Dançam as ilhas sobre o mar  
Sua cartilha tem o A de que cor?**_

O que está acontecendo?  
O mundo está ao contrário e ninguém reparou  
O que está acontecendo?  
Eu estava em paz quando você chegou

E são dois cílios em pleno ar  
Atrás do filho vem o pai e o avô  
Como um gatilho sem disparar  
Você invade mais um lugar  
Onde eu não estou

O que você está fazendo?  
Milhões de vasos sem nenhuma flor  
O que você está fazendo?  
Um relicário imenso deste amor

Corre a lua porque longe vai?  
Sobe o dia tão vertical  
O horizonte anuncia com o seu vitral  
Que eu trocaria a eternidade por esta noite

Porque está amanhecendo?  
Peço o contrario, ver o sol se por  
Porque está amanhecendo?  
Se não vou beijar seus lábios quando você se for

Quem nesse mundo faz o que há durar  
Pura semente dura: o futuro amor  
Eu sou a chuva pra você secar  
Pelo zunido das suas asas você me falou

O que você está dizendo?  
Milhões de frases sem nenhuma cor, ôôôô...  
O que você está dizendo?  
Um relicário imenso deste amor

O que você está dizendo?  
O que você está fazendo?  
Por que que está fazendo assim?  
Por que está fazendo assim?


	12. Revelações

_**Revelações**_

_- Seu pai, Justin Gray, está em Azkaban._

- Azkaban? – Eu perguntei, confusa.

- Temo que seja verdade. – Murmurou Dumbledore.

- Mas _o que_ é Azkaban?

Ele me encarou com um pouco de descrença, mas logo compreensão invadiu sua expressão.

- Me desculpe, Lizzie, havia-me esquecido de que você foi educada com a cultura trouxa. Azkaban é... A prisão do mundo bruxo.

- A prisão? Mas por que meu pai está na prisão bruxa?

- Ele foi indiciado por conspirar contra o Ministério bruxo e por colaborar com Voldemort. – O diretor fechou seus olhos.

- Quem... Quem é Voldemort? – Eu perguntei, me sentindo muito ignorante. Dumbledore me olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso, que nunca chegou a seus olhos.

- Ele é apenas o bruxo que presenteou o seu amigo Harry com a cicatriz que ele tem em sua testa. – Disse ele, virando-se para uma estante com várias pequenas garrafinhas de vidro com um estranho conteúdo prateado.

- Ele matou os pais do Harry?! E meu pai colaborou com ele??

- Acalme-se, Lizzie. Eu, e muitos outros, acreditamos que o senhor Gray é inocente. Mas o conselho resolveu mantê-lo em Azkaban.

- Eu... – Um pensamento começou a se formar em minha mente. – Eu posso visitá-lo?

O diretor Dumbledore se virou para mim, parecendo preocupado.

- Acho que não seria uma boa idéia, Elizabeth. Azkaban é um lugar guardado por dementadores, possivelmente as criaturas mais perigosas que existem.

Imediatamente, a imagem do cachorro gigante de três cabeças apareceu em meus pensamentos. Seriam os dementadores piores que _isso_?

- Como assim? O que acontece com os bruxos presos em Azkaban? – Eu perguntei, repentinamente preocupada.

- Os dementadores, senhorita Berth, são perigosos, não por seu tamanho ou sua força física, mas pelo efeito que eles geram nas pessoas. Quem já chegou perto de um, geralmente descreve a mudança de temperatura, tudo ficando mais frio; e a mudança nos humores das pessoas em volta: Elas sentem como se nunca mais fossem ser felizes, como se os sentimentos bons se evacuassem da face da Terra.

Engoli em seco. Se isso acontecia com quem ficava perto deles por alguns minutos, eu tinha medo de imaginar o que aconteceria com quem ficasse encarcerado em uma cela por muito tempo, sendo guardado por esses dementadores.

- De fato. – Disse Dumbledore, como se lesse minha mente. – Muitos dos criminosos em Azkaban ficam loucos, a ponto de implorar pela morte. – Ele suspirou, e eu reparei que ele segurava uma das garrafinhas da estante. – Mas, da última vez que vi seu pai, ele estava completamente são e consciente.

- Como ele estava? O que ele disse?

O diretor olhou para mim, avaliando minha expressão de curiosidade e pânico.

- Talvez eu possa lhe mostrar. – Disse ele por fim, e acenou para um dos armários em sua grande sala e caminhou até ele, abrindo-o. Dumbledore tirou de lá uma bacia de madeira, com um líquido transparente, e colocou-a sobre sua mesa. Depois, ele tirou a tampa da garrafinha de vidro e depositou seu conteúdo na bacia.

-Essa é uma penseira, Elizabeth. É muito útil para pessoas que, como eu, têm muitos pensamentos na cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Agora, se puder olhar dentro dela.

Eu obedeci, me inclinando para a bacia até meu nariz encontrar no líquido, e eu caí lá dentro, parando em um lugar enevoado. No início não havia nada lá, mas logo eu me vi de frente a uma abertura em uma parede, do tamanho de um quarto. Nela havia uma pequena cama, um vaso sanitário e uma pia, todos parecendo muito velhos e gastos.

De repente, eu vi que haviam grades de metal me separando da cela. E também vi que havia um homem lá, sentado em um canto da cela. Sua posição era relaxada, sentado apoiado na parede, e brincando com a longa trança. Mas eu podia ver sua expressão amargurada e as olheiras escuras embaixo de seus olhos.

Seus olhos, iguais aos meus. Azul-escuro-esverdeados.

- Justin Gray. – Disse uma voz dura e grossa. Olhei para o lado e vi um bruxo alto, musculoso, com a cabeça raspada. Ele parecia estar com pressa para ir embora dali. – Você tem uma visita.

A expressão de meu pai não se alterou. O homem alto se virou, deixando o visitante de Justin, que parecia ser... Um Dumbledore mais novo? Enquanto eu assimilava a informação, o Dumbledore atual apareceu ao meu lado.

- Agora, Elizabeth. Eles não podem nos ver nem nos ouvir, então apenas observe.

- Essa é uma memória sua? – Eu deduzi, e Dumbledore acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Eu me calei, para ouvir ao que o outro Dumbledore dizia para meu pai. Os dois Dumbledores eram quase idênticos, menos por uma ou outra ruga a menos e um ou outro cabelo castanho na cabeça do mais novo.

- Justin... Você está bem?

O homem sentado no fundo da cela suspirou, e se levantou e andou até as grades, olhando nos olhos do Dumbledore-mais-novo à sua frente.

- Eu pareço bem, Alvo? – Ele disse com um sorriso amargo. Sua voz era grossa e rouca pelo sofrimento. Dumbledore sorriu.

- Está melhor do que os outros aí. Que bom que não enlouqueceu.

- Não se esqueça, Alvo. De médico e louco, todos temos um pouco. E eu tenho meus motivos para não deixar a minha parte louca tomar controle de mim.

- Ah, sim. A mulher trouxa, certo? – Alvo falou, com a testa franzida.

- Eles me levaram sem deixar que eu me despedisse dela! – Ele gritou de repente, a face deformada de tristeza. Justin suspirou. – Ah, Natalie...

- Componha-se, homem! – Dumbledore exclamou, segurando os ombros de meu pai através das grades. – Eu estou fazendo o meu melhor para tirar você daqui!

Justin voltou seus olhos para ele.

- Se você quer me ajudar, Alvo, me traga notícias dela. Ache-a, fale com ela. Natalie Berth, não devem haver muitas em Londres.

- Temo que não possa fazer isso. Como eu a contaria que somos bruxos? Que você foi preso por ser amigo de um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo?

- Não! Não diga isso, Alvo! Você sabe que eu só convivi com Tom quando eu era jovem, e eu logo deixei de vê-lo quando percebi o que ele queria. Ele queria matar os Potter! Eu queria ter podido fazer mais por eles...

- Eu sei disso. Mas é muita coisa para ser contada a uma mulher que não sabe de nada do mundo bruxo.

Meu pai caiu no chão da cela, de joelhos. Eu não podia ver seus olhos, mas podia ver as lágrimas que caíam deles e molhavam o chão empoeirado.

- Enquanto eu não consigo te tirar daqui, Justin... Pense nos momentos que você passou com ela. Agarre-se ao seu amor para sobreviver aos momentos difíceis nessa prisão.

Dumbledore terminou de falar e começou a andar pra longe da cela de meu pai. Antes que a imagem voltasse a ficar enevoada de novo, pude ouvir a voz de meu pai.

- Obrigado, Alvo.

E lá estávamos de novo, na sala de Dumbledore.

- Ele é inocente! – Eu ouvi minha voz dizer antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre as palavras.

- É nisso que acredito. – Respondeu Dumbledore, retirando a coisa prateada da bacia com sua varinha e colocando-a de volta na garrafinha de vidro.

- E como podemos provar isso pro Ministério? – Eu perguntei, animada para salvar meu pai. Eu sempre pensara nele com ódio e raiva, mas agora que eu sabia o que havia acontecido, eu queria levá-lo para falar com a mamãe.

- Não podemos. – Disse o diretor. – O Ministério o considera um perigo, e acha que ele foi quem planejou o ataque aos Potter. Claro que isso não é verdade.

- Mas o que vamos fazer? Quando acaba a pena dele?

- Ele foi condenado a permanecer trinta anos em Azkaban, mas como ele teve bom comportamento e seus "crimes" foram pequenos, ele vai sair depois de 15 anos. Ou seja, daqui a quatro anos, aproximadamente.

- Quatro anos! Mas isso é daqui a muito tempo! – Eu me desesperei. Eu queria muito vê-lo, levar notícias de minha mãe, trazer um pouco de alegria àquela face tão triste.

- Elizabeth, eu adoraria te levar para visitar seu pai, mas você é muito nova e nunca viu um dementador, imagine sua reação a um prédio vigiado por milhares deles. O melhor a fazer é esperar. Ou esperar seu pai sair de Azkaban, ou esperar você estar pronta para visitá-lo.

- Você pode me ajudar com isso? – Implorei a Dumbledore.

- Creio que isso seria mais adequado a um professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, mas... Elizabeth, eu não tenho muita confiança no Prof. Quirrel.

- Por quê? – Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu me lembrei das aulas de Quirrel, em sua sala cheirando a alho. Não havia nada de anormal nele, além do turbante esquisito e no fato de que sempre inventava suas aventuras. Ah, talvez ele não fosse _capaz_ de me ajudar. Dumbledore se virou para mim e me lançou um olhar que me congelou no lugar.

- É cedo para dizer... Além do mais, não quero que saibam que eu tenho uma antipatia sem motivo aparente pelo Prof. Quirrel.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu quero falar com meu pai. _E_ com minha mãe, sobre meu pai.

- Você pode escrever uma carta para ele. Faria ele muito feliz.

- Ele sabe que eu existo?

- Não, mas com certeza ele deve ser informado, não acha? – Disse Dumbledore com um sorriso. Eu sorri de volta.

- Vou falar com minha mãe, talvez ela possa escrever uma carta também. Então, depois das férias, trarei as cartas para o senhor levar para meu pai, certo?

- É claro, senhorita Berth. Agora, creio que você queira passar o sábado com seus amigos, não?

A imagem de Sam passou pela minha cabeça. Pensar sobre meus pais me fez lembrar de uma época distante, na qual eu e Sam ainda éramos amigos. Afastei esse pensamento de minha mente.

- Com certeza, professor. Tenha um bom sábado. – Eu disse e comecei a descer as escadas.

- Para você também, Lizzie. – Eu pude ouvir enquanto descia os degraus de pedra.

Percebi que havia passado muito tempo desde que eu havia saído correndo do salão principal, e decidi ir ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Chegando perto do quadro da mulher gorda, antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer a senha, ela deu um grito de susto.

- Elizabeth! Oh, Elizabeth, onde você esteve? Todos estão procurando por você!

Procurando por mim? Mas eu não estive na sala de Dumbledore por tanto tempo, estive? De dentro do salão, pude ouvir alguns gritos de surpresa: "Lizzie?", "Ela tá aí?", "Ah meu Merlim, Lizzie!"...

Falei a senha e, assim que entrei vi uma profusão de expressões: surpresa, felicidade, preocupação. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, senti alguém me abraçando com muita força, me levantando e me girando no ar por alguns segundos.

- Ah, Liz! Eu tava tão preocupado com você! – Dizia Sam, quando me colocou no chão, ainda me abraçando.

- Nossa, mas eu... Nem fiquei tanto tempo... – Eu tentava dizer, enquanto tentava assimilar porque Sam parecia ter voltado a gostar de mim. Quando ele me soltou, recebi mais um abraço de Hermione, Mel e Sasha, sendo que Sah também me deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Me deixou preocupada, sua tonta!

- Mas gente! Eu nem fiquei muito tempo na sala do Dumbledore! – Eu disse, ainda estupefata.

- Ah, então era lá que você estava! – Exclamou Jorge, um dos irmãos do Rony, colocando um dos braços sobre meu ombro.

- Sim, nós te procuramos em todo lugar, até nos banheiros das meninas! – Disse Fred, colocando seu braço sobre meu outro ombro.

- Mas essa parte foi divertida! – Disseram os dois, em uníssono. Naquele minuto, Rony e Harry passaram pelo quadro, gritando meu nome. Os dois vieram correndo até mim, mas ficaram parados na minha frente, sem dizer nada.

Eu abri meus braços, afastando os gêmeos, e envolvi os dois num abraço.

- Você tá legal? – Disse Rony.

- É claro, nunca estive melhor! – Disse, e abracei-os mais forte antes de soltá-los.

- Lizzie, nós precisamos falar com você! – Disse Mel, e me puxou pro dormitório feminino antes que eu pudesse dizer "tchau". Chegando lá, ela me jogou na minha cama e se sentou com Hermione na cama dela, ao meu lado, enquanto Sasha sentava na minha cama.

- O que aconteceu? – Mel pegou minhas mãos, esperando minha resposta.

- Bem, depois que eu saí do salão principal, eu encontrei com o Malfoy...

Assim, eu contei toda a história pra elas. Falei sobre meu pai, sobre Azkaban, sobre meu plano de escrever uma carta pra ele... E todas elas tiveram a mesma reação:

- O quê?! – Elas gritaram em uníssono.

- Seu pai é um criminoso? – Guinchou Mione.

- Não é bem assim... – Eu tentei falar, mas fui interrompida.

- A história dos seus pais parece um livro de romance! – Suspirou Sasha.

- Ah, é mesmo... – Eu comecei, só pra ser interrompida de novo.

- Mas como sua mãe vai ficar quando você falar pra ela? – Mel se preocupou.

- Ela deve ficar chocada e – Dessa vez eu interrompi Mione.

- Chega, gente! – Elas se calaram. – Meu pai é inocente, a história deles parece é um drama e tenho certeza que minha mãe vai ficar muito feliz em saber que meu pai sente falta dela. Mas agora, eu quero que vocês me digam o que aconteceu quando eu fui embora do salão principal.

- Bem, - Começou Mel. – Quando você saiu, a gente resolveu te dar um tempo pra se acalmar.

- E pra terminar de comer. – Completou Sasha.

- É. Aí, depois que nós não te encontramos no salão comunal nem no dormitório feminino, começamos a ficar preocupadas, e chamamos a Mione, o Rony e o Harry pra ajudar a procurar você.

- Nós te procuramos no campo de quadribol, nos vestiários, nos banheiros femininos _e _nos masculinos, nas salas de todos os professores, nos corredores, perguntamos para todos os quadros, vasculhamos atrás de todas as estátuas, e nesse ponto todo mundo na escola sabia que você tinha sumido. – Disse Mione, perdendo o fôlego.

- E aí encontramos Draco Malfoy. – Disse Sasha. Eu contive um sorriso ao lembrar a cara de confusão dele.

- Ele disse que tinha te visto, que você tinha o chamado de oxigenado, e ele queria saber o que era isso. – Riu Mel.

- Eu expliquei e ele ficou fulo da vida. Deve estar bravo com você até agora. – Mione estava prestes a gargalhar.

- Tá, tudo bem. E depois? – Eu quis saber.

- Bem, - Disse Mel. - depois o Sam veio procurar a gente, sem a idiota da Emily. Ele queria saber se era verdade que você tinha evaporado. Nós falamos que era verdade, e por que você fugiu.

- Vocês _o quê_?! – Eu exclamei.

- Calma, eu só disse pra ele que você estava magoada por ele estar ignorando e evitando você. Ele ficou todo culpado e desesperado, então a gente falou pra ele ajudar a gente a procurar. – Explicou Mel.

- E quando você chegou ao salão comunal, estávamos decidindo se falávamos com Dumbledore. Ou seja, você estava no último lugar em que pensamos em procurar. – Completou Sasha. Eu me levantei.

- Tenho que ver o Sam. – Disse, com a voz sufocada. Minhas amigas acenaram a cabeça em aprovação e eu saí correndo do dormitório.

Chegando ao salão comunal, assim que vi Sam eu agarrei-o pelo braço e o levei pra fora, para um corredor onde não havia ninguém.

- Tudo bem, pode começar a falar. – Eu disse, empurrando-o contra a parede e me encostando na parede oposta.

- Falar o quê? – Ele perguntou, confuso.

- Me fala por que você, de uma hora pra outra, parou de falar comigo, me ignorando, me evitando? E por que, agora, voltou a se preocupar comigo?

Sam suspirou.

- Longa história. – Ele murmurou.

- É, Samuel. – Eu disse, sabendo que ele não gostava muito do nome. – Acontece que eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Ele suspirou.

- Bem, Liz, a verdade é que eu sempre gostei de você.

Parei de respirar. Seria verdade o que Mel dissera? Respirei fundo para me conter.

- Isso eu sei. – Repliquei, sem querer me iludir com falsas esperanças.

- Quero dizer... Mais do que amor de amigos. – Sam segurou minha mão e me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos dos quais eu tanto gostava. Senti um arrepio passando pela minha coluna.

- Sam... – Eu comecei, mas ele fez um sinal para que eu esperasse.

- Parece que está bem óbvio para algumas pessoas, como a Emily. Ela me disse que sabia que eu gostava de você, e que sabia que você não gostava de mim. Ela disse que seria melhor para mim se eu ficasse longe de você, para te esquecer... Ela me convenceu a te ignorar.

- Mas aquela – Eu comecei, mas Sam me interrompeu.

- Eu estava indo bem, sabe? Era difícil. Mas aí você sumiu. E suas amigas disseram que era por minha causa. Aí eu me senti horrível, briguei com a Emily e fui te procurar. O resto você já – Sem nem esperar Sam terminar de falar, eu pulei em seu pescoço, abraçando-o.

- Eu te adoro, seu idiota! – Eu disse, entre lágrimas.

* * *

**HAHA! Viram? Sam não é mais do mal, e o pai da Lizzie é inocente! UHUL!**

**E esse cap também foi grandão, hein? Talvez comece a ser um costume, os caps grandes. Que tal?**

**Liana Ross: Haha, obrigada linda! Eu sei criar um suspense... Mwahahaha!**

**F. Ismerim Snuffles F.: Ah, jura? Que emoção, meu primeiro leitor homem! Mas vc também não ajuda as pessoas pra saberem q vc é menino, né? Nunca conheci ninguém chamado Ismerim, nem menino nem menina. E seu perfil também não diz nada... Bom, a Lizzie NÃO vai ficar com o Draco, porque ele é PODRE. Beijos, queridO, e continue a comentar!**

**Bru B. M.: Obrigada! E eu não sabia que Merlim usa sunga... o.O - Bom, deve demorar um pouco pra ver a capa no meu perfil. As que eu fiz pra vc (Sam/Dustin e Lizzie/Eric) eu não coloquei no meu perfil não, mas eu posso te mandar por email ou sei lá. Beijos :***

**Lina Prongs: Haha, aqui estão a reação da Lizzie e a explicação do Sam. Espero que isso seja rápido o suficiente pra você! Beijos querida!**

**Paulinha Potter Cullen: Brigada bebê! Quem mandou o idiota do Draco mexer com ela! Te adoro tbm! Bjs!**

**ESTOU SENTINDO FALTA DE UMA CERTA PESSOA (MARYDF EVANS CULLEN)!**

**SERÁ QUE ESSA PESSOA (MARYDF EVANS CULLEN) VAI APARECER ANTES QUE EU VÁ BUSCÁ-LA EM SUA CASA QUE EU SEI ONDE FICA?**

**ESPERO QUE ESSA PESSOA (MARYDF EVANS CULLEN) PERCEBA QUE VAI FICAR ATRASADA COM A MINHA FIC.**

**Beijos pra minhas leitoras e meu leitor!**

**LLoiza**


	13. Complicações e Felicidades

_**Complicações e Felicidades **_

_- Eu te adoro, seu idiota! – Eu disse, entre lágrimas._

Sam parecia que não ia conseguir falar. Era melhor eu falar pra ele antes que ele tirasse conclusões precipitadas.

- Mas eu tenho algo muito, muito importante sobre o que pensar, agora. – Eu continuei. Sam olhou pra mim com uma cara de interrogação, e eu o puxei para dentro do salão comunal novamente. Sentamos em uma poltrona perto da lareira, e eu contei a ele toda a história sobre meus pais e Dumbledore. Quando eu terminei, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

- Meu pai me falou um pouco dos dementadores. Ele já viu alguns, e tenha certeza de que essa é uma experiência que ele não quer repetir. – Ele disse, preocupado.

- Eu preciso aprender a me defender deles. E preciso ser forte, se quero visitar meu pai. Dumbledore vai contá-lo que eu existo, e acho que se eu não visitá-lo ele vai acabar tentando fugir.

- Coisa que não vai dar certo. – Completou Sam. – Ninguém, nunca, em tempo algum escapou de Azkaban. Pode ficar tranqüila.

- Tenho medo de ele se machucar por minha causa. – Eu disse, abaixando a cabeça. Sam riu, e eu olhei para ele confusa.

- Liz, você nunca viu o cara. Nunca falou com ele, nem sabe se ele é inocente mesmo ou não. E mesmo assim, você já teme por ele. Você é incrível. – Disse ele com um sorriso. Eu também sorri.

- Minha mãe se apaixonou por ele por algum motivo. – Eu disse, me levantando, e dando uma pirueta com os braços abertos. – Ele não é do mal.

- Espero que esteja certa, Liz. – Disse Sam, com um ar sonhador. Nesse instante, eu senti alguém me puxando pro dormitório feminino. Hermione.

- Lizzie! Você não vai aacreditar no que os meninos me contaram! – Ela disse, claramente uma pilha de nervos.

- O que eles disseram?

- Eles me fizeram prometer não contar! – Ela guinchou, sua voz bem fina.

- Então por que você me falou sobre isso? Agora eu fiquei curiosa!

- Eu não acho que vá conseguir manter o segredo. – Mione choramingou.

- Então eu vou embora antes que você me conte, ok? – Eu tentei guardar o segredo deles, mesmo estando curiosa.

- Não, eu vou. Vou almoçar. – Ela saiu do dormitório.

- Mantenha sua boca ocupada apenas com comida! – Eu disse, antes de ela ir.

Assim que ela saiu, eu me virei para o dormitório agora vazio. Resolvi trocar de roupa, a que eu usava agora ainda estava molhada de lágrimas. Olhei pela janela e vi que já estava chovendo, como Sasha havia previsto mais cedo. Nem parecia que isso tinha acontecido apenas algumas horas antes. Parecia há dias atrás.

Troquei de roupa, colocando uma calça jeans preta e um moletom verde com capuz por cima de uma camiseta. Desci as escadas, preparada para um fim de semana que já havia começado de um jeito muito diferente.

Os dias passaram com muita facilidade depois que eu fiz as pazes com Sam. Eu procurei com ele em vários livros da biblioteca sobre como enfrentar dementadores, mas nenhum ensinava exatamente como fazer isso. Eu também passava o meu tempo entretido nas aulas, e nos deveres de casa gigantescos que os professores nos mandavam.

Quando eu percebi, já era o dia das bruxas. Eu sempre gostava de me fantasiar e sair por aí pedindo doces, mas não sabia se a escola permitiria fantasias. Depois de um dia entediante, finalmente chegou a hora do jantar. O salão principal estava estonteante. Haviam morcegos e abóboras por todo o teto do salão, e quando eu e meus amigos nos sentamos, a comida apareceu magicamente em nossos pratos.

Mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco. Assim que eu comecei a comer meu caldo de carne e legumes, o Professor Quirrel entrou desesperado no salão, com o turbante todo torto e claramente perturbado. Ele correu até a mesa de Dumbledore, ofegante.

- Trasgo... Nas masmorras... Achei que deveria lhe dizer. – Ele disse, e depois desmaiou.

Depois disso, o que antes foi um calmo jantar de Halloween virou um pandemônio geral. Crianças corriam para todos os lados, e Dumbledore teve que chamar a atenção com explosões saindo de sua varinha.

- Monitores, levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, imediatamente! – Disse ele, se levantando.

Percy, irmão mais velho de Rony, nos agrupou e nos levou de volta ao salão comunal. Chegando lá, comecei a conversar com meus colegas sobre o acontecido.

- Alguém deve ter deixado o trasgo entrar. – Disse Melinda convicta. – Eles são criaturas muito burras, nenhum conseguiria entrar em Hogwarts sem ser visto.

- Bem, ele foi visto pelo Quirrel. – Disse Sam, rindo. – Vocês viram a cara dele? Parecia que ia molhar as calças de medo!

Depois disso, nos entretemos com piadas sobre nossos professores, e o assunto do trasgo foi esquecido.

Por dias, nada de mais me aconteceu. Aconteceram alguns jogos de Quadribol, mas eu não me importei em ir. Hermione, estranhamente, passou a ficar mais tempo com Harry e Rony, mas eu não quis arriscar o grande segredo deles, então manti distância. Logo chegaria o Natal, e eu fiquei surpresa ao perceber como o tempo passara rápido. Estava realmente ficando muito frio, e estava nevando bastante. Logo as férias chegariam.

- O que você vai fazer nas férias? – Perguntei a Sasha, enquanto andava com ela pelos jardins cobertos de neve. Nós éramos obrigadas a falar bem alto, pois nossos protetores de ouvido – o meu marrom peludo e o dela, rosa – impediam que ouvíssemos bem.

- Eu não sei. Vou ficar em casa... Ou seja, vou basicamente ver TV e dormir. – Disse ela, espanando a neve de seu sobretudo vermelho-vinho. Os flocos que caíam sobre seus ombros pareciam caspa.

- Eu tenho que resolver as coisas com a mamãe e o papai. – Meus olhos desceram para minhas botas pretas de neve. Chutei um montinho da neve fofa e branca, e os flocos caíram sobre uma planta congelada.

- Sabe, é muita coisa pra você agüentar. – Comentou Sasha. – Tipo, você só tem 11 anos, caramba!

- É, eu sei. – Eu ri, fechando meu casaco de couro preto até o pescoço. – Mas eu não posso fazer nada, posso? Se eu quero resolver as coisas, preciso de um pouco de estresse na minha cabeça.

Sasha riu, e continuamos nosso caminho de volta a Hogwarts.

Assim que o trem chegou à King's Cross, eu olhei pela janela para as pessoas nos esperando.  
Não sei bem o que estava procurando, pois minha mãe não poderia entrar na plataforma nove e meia, mas mesmo sabendo disso, meus olhos correram pela plataforma.

Saindo do trem, eu acenei para meus amigos e seus pais e atravessei a parede que me levaria ao lado trouxa da estação. Assim que eu passei pela parede, eu vi minha mãe sentada em um banco. Assim que ela me viu, ela se levantou e veio andando em minha direção. Eu corri até ela e a abracei.

- E então, como foi o ano na escola de bruxos? – Ela perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Ótimo! E eu tenho muitas coisas pra te contar... – Eu sorri, empurrando o carrinho com meu malão e com a cesta em que Sombrio viajou.

Assim que chegamos em casa e eu terminei de arrumar minhas coisas, eu contei para minha mãe sobre as coisas que aprendi nas aulas e meus novos amigos. Ela parecia muito interessada, e sugeriu que eu tentasse ficar de reserva no time de quadribol.

- Ah, e isso me lembra... Mãe, eu sei que nunca te perguntei isso, mas você poderia me dizer o nome do meu pai? – Ela ficou olhando pra mim com uma expressão vazia.

- Quadribol e seu pai não têm muita coisa a ver. – Ela disse por fim.

- Apenas me diga o nome dele.

Estávamos as duas sentadas em minha cama, e ela deixou-se cair deitada no colchão.

- Justin. – Ela disse por fim. – O nome do seu pai era Justin Gray.

Eu engoli em seco. Isso realmente confirmava tudo.

- Mãe, você sabia que meu pai é um bruxo? – Eu disse de repente.

- O que? – Ela se levantou, ficando sentada de novo.

- Ele era capitão de quadribol da Sonserina, quando ele estava em Hogwarts. Tem uma foto dele em um livro, "O Livro de Quadribol de Hogwarts". Dumbledore me mostrou esse livro.

- Nossa. – Ela disse com uma voz rouca. – Eu gostaria de ver essa foto. Não tenho nenhuma foto dele.

- Mãe, Dumbledore me disse o que aconteceu com ele quando... Quando ele foi embora.

- Ele não te deixou porque quis. Ele foi preso em Azkaban, a cadeia dos bruxos. – Eu disse, lembrando da expressão desesperada de meu pai, na lembrança de Dumbledore.

- Como assim?

- Houve um bruxo muito perigoso, que matou muitos, inclusive os pais de um dos meus amigos. O Conselho bruxo pensou que Justin o havia ajudado, mas ele não fez isso. – Eu disse convicta.

- Ele... Ele não me deixou porque queria? Ele foi levado para esse lugar...

- Azkaban. – Eu ajudei.

- Sim, _esse lugar_. Ele foi levado pra lá obrigado?

- Sim. Mãe, se você soubesse o tanto que ele sente sua falta... Ele está quase morrendo de saudades. Dumbledore me disse. – Eu disse, preferindo não falar sobre a Penseira.

Mamãe ficou calada, com o olhar perdido. Eu esperei. Depois de alguns minutos, um grande sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Ela se virou pra mim e me deu um grande abraço.

- Obrigada, obrigada! – Ela murmurava, e eu percebi que o ombro da minha camiseta no qual o rosto dela estava apoiado estava molhado de lágrimas.

Depois disso, eu expliquei para minha mãe sobre meu plano de escrever cartas ao meu pai. Ela concordou, sendo que Dumbledore as levaria. Mamãe ficou muito animada com o fato de meu pai ser liberado da cadeia em apenas quatro anos, e eu percebi que ela sorria muito mais do que o usual.

Nossa casa estava toda decorada para o natal, com exceção da árvore, que nós ainda não havíamos montado. Mas nossa lareira, que constantemente ficava acesa por causa do frio, já tinha nossas meias penduradas, e haviam velas verdes e vermelhas e um presépio de argila que eu havia feito na escola quando era pequena.

No dia 23, a árvore já estava montada, mas não decorada. Eu estava começando a pegar as decorações quando a campainha tocou. Eu abri, era Sam.

- Oi! – Eu disse, abraçando-o. Eu não havia o visto desde quando nós havíamos chegado de Hogwarts.

- Oi, bonito suéter. – Ele apontou para meu suéter de lã com um boneco de neve usando uma cartola, costurado em cores vivas.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse com sarcasmo. – Vem, entra logo.

- Arrumando a árvore?

- É, e você vai me ajudar.

Nós passamos a tarde toda decorando a minha árvore de Natal, e quando terminamos ela estava muito bonita, com bolas vermelhas, verdes e douradas e uma linda estrela no topo.

- Bem, Samuel. – Eu me virei para ele. – Você não veio aqui só pra me ajudar a arrumar a árvore, certo?

- Certo. Eu queria saber como foi... Você já falou com sua mãe, certo?

- Sim. Foi ótimo, ela ficou muito feliz, querendo ver ele de novo.

- Ela não está nem um pouco preocupada? Desconfiada? Mentalmente perturbada? – Estranhou Sam.

- Claro que não, seu besta. – Eu mostrei a língua pra ele. – Ela ama meu pai, e meu pai a ama.

- E a única coisa que os separa é Azkaban. – Completou Sam. – Ei, você não quer enviar uma carta pra Dumbledore falando disso? Posso te emprestar a Nuvem.

- Sua coruja? – Sam acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Pode ser. Vem comigo.

Levei Sam pro meu quarto, passando pelo quarto da minha mãe, onde ela estava lendo um livro. Sam a cumprimentou e ela sorriu um sorriso muito grande.

- Ela tá feliz mesmo, hein? – Sam comentou, quando chegamos ao meu quarto. Eu peguei um pergaminho, uma pena e tinta do meu malão e me sentei à minha mesa.

- "Caro Dumbledore," – Eu escrevi, falando em voz alta. Sam se sentou em minha cama. – "Gostaria de lhe informar que minha mãe, Natalie Berth, está muito feliz em saber que meu pai, Justin Gray, está bem. Ela deseja visitá-lo, assim, como eu."

- Tá indo bem, continue. – Disse Sam, que tinha pegado uma bola "pula-pula" e estava quicando-a, sentado na cama.

- Hm. – Eu pensei, molhando a pena no vidro de tinta. – "Esperamos que, assim que possível, o senhor possa informar o senhor Gray da minha existência."

- Essa foi boa, ficou engraçada. – Sam riu alto. – Mas ficou boa, podia ter sido pior. Deixa assim.

- Ok. "Assim que terminarmos nossas cartas para meu pai, eu e minha mãe as enviaremos ao senhor, para que o senhor possa entregá-las a Justin, em Azkaban." – Eu continuei. – "Tenha um feliz Natal, diretor Dumbledore." Será que eu devia mandar algum presente para ele?

- Talvez. – Respondeu Sam. – Ah, manda um doce trouxa. Ele gosta dessas coisas.

Lembrei-me de uma caixa de chicletes, balas e chocolates que havia em nosso armário. Fui rapidamente pegá-la e acrescentei na carta: "Espero que goste desses doces trouxas. Respeitosamente, Elizabeth Berth." Li a carta novamente em voz alta e a coloquei em um envelope. Enderecei o envelope e dei a Sam junto com a caixa de doces para que ele enviasse.

Quando Sam foi embora, eu me lembrei que eu ainda tinha que comprar presentes para meus amigos. Saí com minha mãe no dia seguinte e comprei um relógio prateado para Sam, uma pulseira para Mel, uma bolsa para Sasha, um livro trouxa para Hermione e caixas de doces trouxas variados para Harry e Rony. Na volta, passei na casa de Sam para que ele enviasse meus presentes junto com os deles.

- E o meu? – Ele exigiu.

- Só no Natal, Sam. – Eu ri, e voltei para casa com minha mãe.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei e vi, perto de minha cama, uma pilha de presentes. Chamei minha mãe e fui abrindo um por um. Hermione me dera o livro "Quadribol através dos séculos", Rony me dera uma caixa de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores, Harry me dera uma caixa de sapos de chocolate, Mel me dera um conjunto de arcos de cabelo combinando, Sasha me dera uma camiseta vermelha com desenhos em preto.

Minha mãe ganhou uma garrafa de vinho de um dos colegas do escritório, e um colar de uma amiga. Além disso, eu dei para ela um presente que eu havia comprado há um tempo: uma flor de cristal transparente, que ela colocou na mesa de seu quarto como uma decoração.

Foi aí que eu ouvi um pio vindo do meu quarto. Era uma coruja marrom-escura, com uma carta e um pacote. Peguei a carta e me surpreendi, pois ela era de Dumbledore.

"Olá, Elizabeth.

Fico feliz que sua mãe tenha encarado bem a notícia. Falarei com Justin antes de as férias acabarem, já marquei com o Ministério. Quando chegar em Hogwarts, entregue-me sua carta e a de sua mãe. Estou enviando para vocês também algumas fotos de Justin Gray, talvez vocês gostem.

PS: Eu gostei muito dos doces trouxas, e estou te mandando uma caixa de, em minha opinião, deliciosos pirulitos de frutas. Tenha um feliz Natal."

A letra de Dumbledore era fina e inclinada. Ao abrir o pacote, vi, além da caixa de pirulitos, três fotos de meu pai. A primeira era a que eu havia visto no Livro de Quadribol de Hogwarts. A segunda era uma dele abraçado ao Dumbledore, os dois com grandes sorrisos no rosto, e apertando as mãos. A terceira, para a qual eu fiquei olhando por muito tempo, era uma foto trouxa dele com minha mãe, os dois bem novos, e se abraçando. Nessa foto, eu podia ver o quanto eles eram felizes juntos. Eles realmente se amavam muito.

Depois de olhar para a foto mais um pouco, eu a dei para minha mãe.

- O que é isso? – Ela disse, emocionada.

- Um presente. – Eu disse apenas, e fui trocar de roupa.

Pouco tempo depois, eu estava usando calças jeans, um suéter lilás sobre uma blusa de mangas compridas, meus tênis de cano alto roxo e um dos arcos de cabelo que Mel me deu; esse era azul com desenhos em roxo.

Eu coloquei a foto do meu pai segurando seu colar em um porta-retrato, e coloquei esse porta-retrato na minha mesa. Deixei as outras fotos com minha mãe, e ela colocou a foto trouxa em seu quarto e a foto com Dumbledore na sala.

Depois de me despedir de minha mãe e pegar o presente de Sam, eu fui para a casa dele. Minha mãe também havia comprado um presente para os pais de Sam, que eu entreguei para a mãe de Sam assim que ela abriu a porta para mim.

- Muito obrigada, Lizzie! Agradeça à sua mãe, por favor. Pode entrar, o Sam está no quarto. – Disse Helen.

Entrando no quarto do Sam, ele estava jogando seu videogame. Eu bati na porta e ele olhou para mim.

- Oi, Liz! Ganhou muitos presentes? – Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça, e ele apontou para um monte de papéis presente rasgados em meio aos presentes que Sam ganhara.

- Aqui, o seu presente. – Eu estendi o embrulho para ele.

- Uau, obrigado! – Ele exclamou, ao abrir. – Vai me ajudar a não chegar atrasado às aulas.

- Comprei pensando nisso. – Eu ri.

- Ah, aqui está o seu. – Sam jogou um embrulho prateado para mim, que eu abri. Era uma máquina fotográfica automática.

- Que legal! – Eu agradeci, e mirei Sam com a máquina. – Você vai ser a primeira vítima da _paparazzi _Lizzie!

Sam fez uma careta e eu tirei a foto. Logo ela saiu por uma abertura na frente da máquina.

- Essa não ficou boa. Faça uma cara normal, Sam. – Eu disse, colocando a foto engraçada na minha bolsa. Sam olhou pra mim sorrindo, o sol entrando pela janela e fazendo seus olhos castanhos brilharem. Eu apertei o botão da máquina, e peguei a foto que saiu dela. Estava linda.

- Essa ficou ótima. – Eu sorri abertamente. – Vou virar uma fotógrafa profissional!

- Claro, claro. – Sam caçoou.

- Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo bobagens de você. – Eu me levantei, rindo. Sam me segurou pelo braço, me impedindo de ir embora. Um arrepio atravessou o meu corpo todo.

- Não, fique. – Ele disse. Eu me virei pra ele e engoli em seco. Seu rosto estava a menos de cinco centímetros do meu.

- Ok, eu fico. – Eu murmurei, minha voz fraca. Sam sorriu e puxou meu braço, me envolvendo em um abraço. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ficarem muito vermelhas.

- Vai ser minha melhor amiga pra sempre, Liz? – Ele falou.

- Só se você for meu melhor amigo pra sempre. – Eu repliquei.

- Sempre e sempre. – Ele apertou mais o abraço antes de me soltar.

- Lizzie! – Eu ouvi Helen chamar. – Sua mãe está aqui!

Saí do quarto de Sam com ele, e vimos nossos pais conversando, sentados no sofá da sala. Os pais de Sam agradeciam mamãe pelo presente que ela havia os dado, e mamãe os agradecia pelo presente que eles haviam a dado; um quadro de um artista bruxo, pelo que entendi.

Assim que me viu, mamãe se levantou e abraçou a mim e Sam ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá, senhora Berth. – Disse Sam sorrindo.

- Oi, Sam. Lizzie, você não estava voltando, então eu vim te buscar. Ainda temos que fazer o almoço de Natal.

- Vocês podem almoçam conosco! – Helen ofereceu. – Temos comida e espaço de sobra, não é, Rob?

- É claro. – Disse o senhor Hanson, sorrindo. – Vamos lá, Natalie.

- Bem... – Disse minha mãe, indecisa.

- Por favor, senhora Berth! – Pediu Sam.

- Ah, ok. – Minha mãe finalmente aceitou o convite.

O resto das férias foi como o resto da tarde: divertido, numa atmosfera quente, mesmo estando nevando. Mamãe e eu passamos muito tempo com a família de Sam, e eu também visitei e recebi visitas de Hermione, Mel e Sasha. As férias passaram muito rápido.

No dia de ir embora, eu e minha mãe fomos com Sam e seus pais para a parede que levava até a plataforma nove e meia. Minha mãe beijou meu rosto.

- Não se esqueça da minha carta. – Ela me lembrou pela milésima vez.

- Não vou esquecer.

Os pais de Sam ficaram na parte trouxa da estação nove e meia com minha mãe, enquanto Sam e eu atravessávamos a parede e entrávamos no trem. Chegando a Hogwarts, encontramos nossos amigos e eu reorganizei minhas coisas no dormitório. Assim que terminei, fui sozinha até a estátua da águia que levava à sala de Dumbledore e me esforcei para me lembrar da senha.

- Pirulitos de limão! – Eu exclamei, em uma lembrança repentina. Mas nada aconteceu com a estátua. Ela não se moveu, mostrando uma escada. Apenas ficou como estava antes.

- Chicletes tutti-frutti. – Ouvi uma voz rouca e firme falar atrás de mim. Me virei e vi Dumbledore.

- As senhas mudam de tempos em tempos, Elizabeth. – Disse ele, enquanto a escada aparecia e nos levava à sua sala.

- Aqui estão as cartas. – Eu o entreguei os dois envelopes.

- Ah, muito bem, senhorita Berth. Como foram suas férias? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Foram divertidas. E as suas?

- Foram deveras interessantes. Eu falei com Justin.

- E como foi? – Eu perguntei ansiosa.

- Gostaria de ver? – Perguntou ele, retirando mais um vidrinho da estante e jogando o conteúdo em sua Penseira.

Novamente, mergulhamos nas lembranças recentes do diretor Dumbledore. Estávamos em frente da mesma cela. O mesmo homem estava lá, com a mesma expressão desolada. E havia dois Dumbledores, uma lembrança e um verdadeiro.

- Justin, eu falei com Natalie. – O rosto de meu pai se iluminou.

- Mas... Da última vez, você disse que...

- Houve uma mudança de circunstâncias. Acontece que Natalie tem uma filha.

- Uma filha? – Justin ecoou, sua face se contorcendo em tristeza. – Ela está casada?

- Não.

- Namorando?

- Não que eu saiba.

- Então o maldito a abandonou? – Agora meu pai estava furioso.

- Não. Ele não pôde evitar. – Dumbledore sorriu e olhou para Justin por cima de seus óculos meia-lua. – Ele foi preso, sem sequer saber que a criança existia.

A expressão de meu pai foi se alterando enquanto ele percebia o que Dumbledore queria dizer. Seu sorriso mal cabia no rosto, e eu fiquei emocionada por ele gostar tanto de saber que eu existia.

- Eu... Sou pai? – Justin falou, num misto de alegria descontrolada e surpresa.

- Ela tem seus olhos. E seu medalhão. – Disse Dumbledore, fazendo o sorriso de meu pai aumentar ainda mais. Ele se levantou de sua cama e tentou abraçar Dumbledore por entre as grades.

- Posso contar a sua filha que você está feliz em saber sobre ela existir? Ela estava um pouco apreensiva quanto a isso.

- Diga a ela que eu a amo! – Gritou Justin, levantando os braços. – Diga-a que eu vou sair logo desse buraco para poder vê-la!

- Ela mesma está desesperada para poder visitá-lo. E vai te escrever uma carta.

- Isso é mais do que mereço. – Refletiu meu pai. – E... Qual o nome dela?

- Elizabeth. – Dissemos eu e Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo. Eu não havia reparado, mas estava chorando muito.

- Elizabeth Berth Gray... – Disse meu pai com um sorriso. – Soa bonito, não?

- É claro, Justin, é claro.

E então estávamos de volta ao presente.

Dumbledore me estendeu um lenço, com o qual eu sequei minhas lágrimas de emoção.

- Vou entregar as cartas amanhã. - Disse Dumbledore.

- Obrigada. – Eu murmurei, e saí da sala, voltando ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

Chegando lá, falei tudo sobre isso com Sam, Mel e Sasha, que ficaram muito felizes por mim.

Os próximos dois dias passaram se arrastando, e eu finalmente pude falar com Dumbledore.

- Ele gostou muito das cartas. Guardou-as, e disse que mal pode esperar para conhecer a senhorita. – Disse Dumbledore quando eu o abordei na mesa dos professores.

- Obrigada, senhor. – Eu disse com um sorriso, e voltei à mesa da Grifinória.

* * *

**OOIII POVO! Aqui estou, dando a vocês o maior capítulo que eu já postei! Na verdade, esse cap foi meio chatinho, mas férias é assim mesmo.**

**Lina prongs: sim, sim, o papi da Lizzie é inocente e sai da cadeia daqui a pouquinho! Continue lendo!**

**Bru B. M.: a Lizzie ainda é muito novinha pra ser dramática e/ou sair dando murros por aí! Deixa a garota! Talvez eu voe no tempo, ainda não sei. Hm. Vai ficar no suspense por enquanto. Beijos :***

**Alexia Black Potter: olá, minha nova leitora! A Lizzie vai jogar quiddich, espera só pra ver. E a história dos pais dela é muito linda e elaborada! Sim, Malfoy é retardado, mas acho que o Neville é bom demais pra Mel. E nada de Sasha com Fred! Ele é só meu! Mas eu ainda não sei bem o que vou fazer com ele, então fica na reserva. Continue acompanhando, viu?**

**F. Ismerim Snuffles F.: talvez, mas ele era da Sonserina/fato. E eu repito, Draco é PODRE.**

**Liana Ross: E esse aqui é o maior de todos os caps, melhor ter bastante tempo! Sam é só fofura, né? Beijos!**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: Sem comentários pra você, sua chata. Cabeça de pudim de abacate com M&Ms verdes por cima.**

**Beijos, meus leitores! Amo todos vocês! Cliquem no botaozinho verde aí em baixo!**

**PS: Aonde estará Paulinha Potter Cullen, ó meu Merlim?**

**Beijos :***


	14. Mudanças Até demais

_**Mudanças até demais**_

Muito tempo passou sem que algo de novo acontecesse comigo em Hogwarts. Eu havia passado a ir aos jogos de Quadribol, e Harry estava se saindo bem como apanhador. Apesar das desconfianças de Dumbledore, Quirrel continuava sem aparentar nenhuma atitude suspeita. Infelizmente, os testes se aproximavam, e os professores estavam passando muito dever de casa. Eu os completava com Sam, Sasha, Mel e às vezes Mione, que era muito inteligente e pareceu parar de se importar com o tal segredo que tinha com Harry e Rony.

A preocupação com os exames era tanta que eu passei as férias de Páscoa na escola, estudando. Os dias passavam, até que chegou uma manhã em especial.

Em Hogwarts, havia ampulhetas que marcavam o tanto de pontos que cada casa recebia por seus esforços nas aulas e no quadribol. A Grifinória estava na frente, devido ao resultado do último jogo de quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa. Foi por isso que eu estranhei quando, ao passar pelas ampulhetas, houvesse 150 pontos a menos na ampulheta da Grifinória.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei a Mel, que estava indo comigo tomar café. – Como podemos ter perdido tantos pontos de um dia para o outro?

- Neville me disse o que aconteceu. – Mel abaixou a cabeça. – Ele, Harry e Hermione foram pegos fora da cama depois do horário. Perderam 50 pontos cada um.

- Nossa. – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Desse dia em diante, eu parei de vez de falar com Harry, Neville, Hermione e, conseqüentemente, Rony. Eles tinham eliminado completamente nossas chances de ganhar o Campeonato das Casas em apenas uma noite, e eu não iria perdoá-los facilmente por isso.

Nos dias dos testes, estava muito, muito calor. Eu limpava o suor meu rosto com a manga do uniforme enquanto completava as questões da parte escrita das provas.

Na parte prática, eu me saí razoavelmente bem. Na prova de feitiços, onde eu deveria fazer um abacaxi dançar, a minha fruta apenas deu umas piruetas e rodadas pela mesa. Na de transfiguração, eu consegui transformar meu camundongo em uma caixa de rapé bem bonita, mas como ela tinha uma leve pelugem branca na parte de dentro, a professora Minerva deve ter descontado alguns pontos. A prova prática de Poções foi, definitivamente, o pior. Deveríamos fazer uma poção do esquecimento, e a minha ficou, segundo Snape, "mais acinzentada do que deveria ser", apesar de eu achá-la do tom de cinza ideal.

Depois da última prova, a de história da magia, eu finalmente consegui descansar. Talvez agora as coisas ficassem mais calmas...

E ficaram. Por um tempo. Até aquela linda manhã onde eu fui acordada por uma Sasha extremamente nervosa.

- Lizzie! – Ela gritava, enquanto me sacudia. – Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!

Ainda tonta de sono, consegui formular uma resposta.

- Para de me sacudir, sua maluca! – Ela parou. – Agora me diz, no que eu não vou acreditar?

- O Harry! E a Mione! E o Rony! Eles passaram por um cachorro gigante, por feitiços de todos os professores, e o Harry lutou com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado!

- O que?! – Eu pulei da cama e coloquei meu roupão de seda lilás. Saí correndo do dormitório, e encontrei Mione lá embaixo, explicando a história para várias pessoas curiosas.

- E depois disso, nós tocamos uma música para acalmar o cachorro de três cabeças, usamos fogo contra o visgo-do-diabo, pegamos uma chave voadora com vassouras, jogamos uma partida de xadrez bruxo gigante e usamos lógica com um desafio sobre poções. – Concuía ela, sem fôlego.

- E depois? – Perguntou um dos gêmeos, Fred ou Jorge, eu não tinha certeza de qual.

- Depois o Harry se encontrou com Vocês-Sabem-Quem, que estava usando o corpo de Quirrel. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu a partir daí, pois só havia jeito de um de nós continuar o caminho.

- Irado! – Ouvi alguém falar. – Mas cadê o Harry?

- Na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey não quer deixá-lo sair ainda, ele ainda está meio mal.

- Mione? – Eu consegui chegar até ela. – Esse era o segredo? Vocês descobriram o que o cachorro estava guardando, e impediram Voldemort de chegar até isso?

- É. Acho que fizemos isso. – Disse ela, com um grande sorriso.

- E não contaram para a gente por que...? - Eu perguntei, brava.

- Harry não queria nem que eu e Rony fôssemos. Nós acabamos indo, mas não queríamos ninguém mais em risco.

- Bom. – Disse eu, dando de ombros. - Vocês venceram Voldemort, isso é o que importa, e merecem um milhão de pontos por isso.

E, finalmente, chegou a festa de fim de ano. Sentada à mesa da Grifinória, eu pensava em quanta coisa tinha mudado, tão de repente.

O salão principal estava todo decorado em verde e prata, para comemorar a vitória da Sonserina no Campeonato das Casas. Verde e prata... Isso me lembrava algo. Levei minha mão até o colar de meu pai. Claro, o colar era exatamente o símbolo da Sonserina, a casa de meu pai. Uma serpente verde e prata.

Harry, de repente, entrou no salão, e houve um minuto de silêncio. Eu acenei para ele, e ele veio se sentar entre mim e Rony.

- Então, você é um grande herói, percebeu isso? – Eu brinquei, cutucando meu amigo.

- Na verdade, ainda é meio estranho. – Ele riu, e depois fez silêncio, pois Dumbledore iria falar.

- Mais um ano que passou! – A voz rouca e grave de nosso diretor ecoou pelo salão. – E preciso incomodar vocês com a falação asmática de um velho antes de cairmos de boca nesse delicioso banquete. E que ano tivemos! Espero que as suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas do que antes... Vocês têm o verão inteiro para esvaziá-las muito bem, antes do próximo ano letivo.

- Agora, pelo que entendi, a taça das casas deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar Grifinória, com trezentos e doze pontos; em tercceiro, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e cinqüenta e dois pontos; Corvinal, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis; e Sonserina com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos.

A mesa da Sonserina vibrava com a vitória. As outras mesas apenas observavam desgostosas.

- Sim, senhores. Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, temos de levar em conta os recentes acontecimentos.

Eu, que já estava calada, fique mais calada ainda. Será que ele faria o que eu pensava que ele faria?

- Tenho alguns pontos de última hora para conferir. Vejamos. Sim...

- Primeiro: ao senhor Ronald Weasley, pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado por Hogwarts em muitos anos, eu concedo à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.

Eu gritei bem alto, abraçando Rony. Já estávamos à frente da Lufa-Lufa.

- Segundo: à senhorita Hermione Granger, pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.

Sorri para Hermione, que estava muito vermelha e escondia o rosto com as mãos.

- Terceiro: ao senhor Harry Potter. – Fez-se um silêncio enorme no salão. – Pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo à Grifinória sessenta pontos.

As mesas da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal aplaudiam enfurecidas. E somando os pontos que havíamos recebido, a Grifinória estava empatada com a Sonserina. Dumbledore pediu silêncio erguendo a mão.

- Existe todo tipo de coragem. – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo. – É preciso muita audácia para enfrentarmos os nossos inimigos, mas igual audácia para defendermos os nossos amigos. Portanto, concedo dez pontos ao senhor Neville Longbottom.

Parecia que havia acontecido uma explosão de vivas e palmas. Neville era soterrado pelos abraços dos colegas, afinal, nós havíamos ganhado da Sonserina! A taça das casas era nossa!

- O que significa – Continuou Dumbledore, em meio aos aplausos e festejos. – que precisamos fazer uma pequena mudança nas decorações.

O salão, que antes estava verde e prata, se tornou vermelho e dourado. A gritaria recomeçou, e eu não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada. Nós havíamos ganhado, era tudo o que importava. Depois de acabar a gritaria, eu olhei para a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore me olhava com um olhar sério. Depois do jantar, ele veio falar comigo.

- Senhorita Berth, pode me acompanhar até minha sala? – Disse ele em voz baixa. Eu o segui até a estátua de águia, e depois até a sala dele. Ele se sentou atrás de sua grande mesa de madeira e fez um sinal para que eu me sentasse à sua frente. Eu obedeci.

- Elizabeth, gostaria que soubesse que eu organizei uma audiência no Ministério para tentar diminuir a sentença de seu pai, Justin Gray.

- E? – Eu perguntei, ansiosa.

- Bem, senhorita Berth, como deve saber, nenhum governo é perfeito. Qualquer governante pode mudar sua opinião por alguns galeões... – Disse ele sorrindo. – E seu pai tinha uma quantidade considerável de galeões, guardados seguramente no Gringotes.

- Aonde quer chegar, senhor?

Dumbledore nada disse, apenas estendeu para mim um pergaminho longo. Eu comecei a ler em voz alta.

- "O Ministério Bruxo decidiu, a partir de audiência realizada com a presença do conselho e do réu em questão, Justin Gray, que o réu será liberado de sua pena na penitenciária do Mundo Bruxo, Azkaban." Mas isso é ótimo! – Eu exclamei ao ler um trecho do pergaminho.

- Continue a ler. – Instruiu Dumbledore.

- "Sua soltura será realizada, baseada em uma fiança de 100 mil galeões." – Então entendi aonde Dumbledore queria chegar, com o comentário sobre governantes e galeões. – "Além disso, o réu será exilado do Reino Unido até o final de sua pena original de 15 anos." Exilado? – Perguntei a Dumbledore, confusa.

- Você sabe falar francês, Elizabeth? – Eu acenei com a cabeça. – Pelo que entendi, é para a França que seu pai pretende ir.

Eu não conseguia falar. Deixar Londres? Deixar Hogwarts? _Deixar Sam?_

- Presumo, é claro, que vocês ficarão juntos, você, sua mãe e seu pai. Não se preocupe. Em Cannes há uma escola de magia, a Beauxbatons.

- Quando... Quando vou poder ver meu pai? – Finalmente consegui articular uma fala.

- Se tudo der certo, em poucas semanas. Eu a acompanharei, e à sua mãe, até a entrada de Azkaban, onde seu pai será liberado.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. Logo eu teria que me despedir de meus amigos... Despedir-me de Sam. Pedi permissão para sair, a qual foi concedida, e corri para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Passei pelo quadro da mulher gorda vestida de rosa e sentei em uma poltrona em frente à lareira. Ainda haviam muitas pessoas no salão, mas eu não prestei muita atenção nelas, até que uma delas veio falar comigo.

- Liz? – Disse Sam, colocando uma mão sobre meu ombro. – O que Dumbledore queria?

Eu senti as lágrimas quentes descendo pelo meu rosto, e escondi-o nas mãos.

- Lizzie! – Ouvi Sasha chegar mais perto, e Mel também.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Mel.

- Eles conseguiram tirar meu pai da cadeia mais cedo. – Eu disse, soluçando.

- Mas isso não é bom? – Estranhou Mione, que havia se juntado a nós junto de Rony e Harry.

- Mas meu pai vai ser exilado da Inglaterra até o quinto ano! E eu vou com ele! – Eu chorei mais ainda, repetir isso era doloroso.

- Você tem mesmo que ir com ele? – Perguntou Harry.

- Eu quero ir com ele, ele é meu pai. E minha mãe quer ficar com ele.

Sasha me abraçou com força.

- Você vai escrever, não é? Talvez você não possa nos visitar... Mas eu quero cartas! Todos os dias! – Percebi que ela também chorava.

- Vou tentar. – Eu murmurei, enquanto era soterrada por um monte de abraços.

Quando eu subi para o dormitório, achei minha câmera fotográfica em minha mala. Desci correndo as escadas, e tirei uma foto de cada um de meus amigos.

O dia de ir foi extremamente doloroso para mim. Eu abracei todos os meus amigos de Hogwarts, meus colegas, meus professores. Dumbledore me estendeu a mão, mas eu o abracei.

- Obrigada. Por tudo. – Eu murmurei. Ele acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

Eu passei a viagem em uma cabine bem apertada, com tantas pessoas lá dentro: Sam, Mel, Sasha, Mione, Harry, Rony e Neville. Foi divertido, apesar do clima melancólico.

Chegando à estação, eu abracei todos novamente, e fui com minha mãe para casa. Dumbledore já havia mandado uma carta para ela, informando as novidades e como iríamos nos encontrar com papai. A ida para casa de carro foi silenciosa.

- Lizzie... – Finalmente disse minha mãe, quando chegamos em casa. – Você não se importa de ir para a França, não é?

- Eu vou sentir falta de meus amigos, mas quero viver com você e o papai. – Eu respondi.

- Tudo que eu faço, minha querida, é para sua felicidade. – Disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sou feliz. – Disse para ela, sorrindo. – E vou continuar sendo, enquanto eu tiver você, meu pai, os amigos que deixarei aqui e os novos que farei em Beauxbatons.

Mamãe sorriu e me abraçou mais forte.

Então, finalmente, chegou. O dia eu que eu conheceria meu pai, pessoalmente. Eu já havia o visto nas memórias de Dumbledore, mas não sabia como seria conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

A carruagem parou abruptamente. Eu, minha mãe e Dumbledore balançamos com o impacto. O cocheiro nos disso para sair, e foi o que fizemos. Andamos um pouco até uma construção muito alta e sinistra, da qual de quando em quando se podiam ouvir muitos gritos. Todo o lugar emanava desespero.

Quando chegamos perto, uma grande porta de madeira se abriu lentamente, e de lá saíram dois homens altos e fortes, trazendo outro homem. Meu pai. Seus olhos iguais aos meus se encheram de alegria ao olhar para mim e minha mãe, e seu sorriso parecia não caber no rosto.

- Natalie! – Ele gritou, com a voz rouca e sofrida da qual eu me lembrava das memórias de Dumbledore.

Os dois homens soltaram seus pulsos, que estavam presos por um tipo de algema mágica, e ele saiu correndo em nossa direção. Mamãe estava chorando muito, e eu estava sem reação. Justin abriu os braços e abraçou minha mãe por um bom tempo, beijando-a e girando-a no ar. Eu nunca havia visto minha mãe tão feliz. Finalmente, quando a soltou, ele se virou para mim.

- Elizabeth. – Ele disse com a voz carregada de emoção. – Você é tão linda.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, eu estava gritando "Pai!" e me jogando nos braços dele. Ele me carregou no colo e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Ele me olhou nos olhos, e depois olhou para Dumbledore.

- Realmente, Alvo. – Ele sorriu, uma lágrima escorrendo por sua face. – Ela tem meus olhos!

- Pai... – Eu murmurei, chorando no ombro dele. – Senti sua falta.

- Eu também, minha querida. Querida Lizzie.

Depois de mais abraços, entramos na carruagem.

- Bem, Lizzie. – Começou meu pai, extremamente bem-humorado para alguém que passou anos em uma prisão. – Eu perdi alguns anos da sua vida, então vou fazer umas perguntas pra me inteirar.

- Ok. – Eu respondi, abraçada com ele e com minha mãe.

- Cor favorita?

- Lilás.

- Matéria favorita?

- Transfiguração.

A seguir se passou um grande e longo interrogatório sobre minha vida e minhas preferências, o que me deixou tão cansada que eu adormeci assim que deitei em minha cama.

Quando eu acordei, já era manhã do dia seguinte. Minha cama já estava sem os lençóis, meu armário, vazio e minhas malas, prontas. Me levantei da cama e andei até o quarto da minha mãe, mas a porta estava trancada.

Eu sabia que minha vida seria diferente a partir de agora, mas eu estava feliz.

Voltei ao meu quarto e peguei uma roupa da mala para trocar. Olhei no relógio, 11 e meia. Já estava tarde, eu sabia que Sam estaria acordado. De roupas trocadas, comi uns biscoitos, deixei um bilhete e fui andando para a casa dele.

Robert atendeu na primeira vez que eu bati na porta. Ele sorriu.

- Nós estávamos de saída, eu e Helen, mas pode ficar aí com o Sam.

Ele me deixou entrar, e logo depois saiu com a Senhora Hanson. Eu fui até o quarto de Sam, onde ele estava lendo um livro.

- Sam. – Eu disse apenas, e ele só olhou para mim.

- Liz! – Ele me abraçou. – Não vai me esquecer, não é?

- Não seja burro. Como eu poderia? – Eu olhei nos seus olhos castanhos, dos quais eu gostava tanto.

- Não sei. Mas não esqueça.

- Eu prometo. – Eu murmurei, e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

O vôo da Inglaterra para a França seria de aproximadamente 1 hora e meia, então eu separei alguns livros de magia para ler e estudar durante a viagem. Papai queria usar algum meio de transporte bruxo (rede de Flu ou coisa assim), mas mamãe não poderia usar por ser trouxa.

Ler livros de magia me deixava sonolenta, e eu cochilei por boa parte da viagem. Quando acordei, fiquei pensando em como seria Beauxbatons. Dumbledore havia mandado uma carta à diretora da escola, Madame Maxine, notificando a minha transferência, e ela respondeu dizendo que mandaria uma carta ao nosso novo endereço me mandando instruções para chegar à minha escola nova.

Junto aos livros, achei as fotos que havia tirado antes de ir. Lágrimas escorreram de meu rosto.

Com um estrondo, o avião pousou no aeroporto de Cannes.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Um cap bem melancólico pra acabar com vocês!**

**Bru B. M.: Você pediu, aqui está. Mas eu não disse que não haveriam conseqüências. Agora Lizzie se foi! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Paulinha Potter Cullen: Bem, minha bebéia, já que você ama tanto a Sasha, vê se acha pra mim uma atriz/modelo/whatever de aproximadamente 14 anos pra ser ela? Thx, baby :***

**Lina prongs: Ah, brigada fofa! Agora, Justin está livre, leve e solto!**

**HellaAdams: AAAH, MUITO OBRIGADA *o*! Eu tenho uma leitora nova, tralalá!**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: São verdes pra COMBINAR, ó negação da moda. *Balança a cabeça em reprovação* S/L ainda não estão juntos pq essa é uma história cheia de artimanhas.**

**Alexia Black Potter: Sim, todos amam o Justin, porque ele é show! Lizzie vai jogar Quiddich, se acalme, parece que tem fadas mordentes nas roupas de baixo. Sim, é a Pedra Filosofal, e a Lizzie e companhia não vai participar pq eles não são TÃO amiguérrimos assim. Além do mais, ela tem mais o que fazer, né?**

**E cadê o senhor Ismerim? Meu único leitor macho nesse monte de mulheres histéricas...**

**Enfim, beijos, meus bens. Adeus..... *vai desaparecendo gradualmente***


	15. Não Há Lugar Como Um Lar

_**Você Vai Pra Hogwarts, Lizzie!  
Parte 2 – Não Há Lugar Como Um Lar**_

- Mes chers étudiants! – Disse Madame Maxime, em pé de modo que pudesse ser vista por todos. Mesmo depois de dois anos e pouco convivendo com ela, eu ainda me surpreendia por sua altura descomunal. Alguns alunos gostavam de brincar com ela por isso, mas mesmo assim ela continuava a nos chamar de "Meus queridos alunos", como estava fazendo agora.

- Tenho o prazer de lhes informar que, neste ano, o colégio Beauxbatons participará de um evento muito especial. – Disse ela, em francês. – O Torneio Tribuxo!

O salão permaneceu quieto, mas ainda era possível ouvir alguns murmúrios excitados.

- Como alguns devem saber, o Torneio Tribuxo envolve as três principais escolas de magia da Europa: Beuxbatons, Hogwarts e Durmstrang, e Hogwarts sediará o Torneio nesse ano. – Continuou Madame Maxime. Meu coração deu um salto ao ouvir "Hogwarts". – Nesse ano, apenas os maiores de 17 anos poderão participar.

Soltei um suspiro. É claro, eu não poderia ir a Hogwarts até o ano que vem, quando meu pai seria liberado de seu exílio. Madame Maxime terminou de dar as informações sobre o Torneio, mas eu não estava mais prestando atenção. Assim que ela terminou de falar, os alunos puderam voltar às suas conversas e seus cafés-da-manhã.

- Que injustiça. – Disse Carine, uma de minhas novas amigas. Ela era francesa, mas falava em inglês comigo. – Deviam deixar a gente participar também.

- Deve ser perigoso, se eles não deixam os mais novos participarem. – Eu comentei, tomando meu chocolate quente.

- Aposto que a Fleur vai querer ir. – Disse Carine, girando os olhos. – Ela já é linda e popular, por que ela quer ser mais popular ainda ?

- Deve ser seu objetivo de vida. – Eu disse, e nós rimos baixinho.

Ouvi pios, o que significava que o correio havia chegado. Olhei para cima, uma coruja cinza que eu sabia ser do Ministério Bruxo Francês deixou uma carta cair em cima do meu croissant.

- Ah, é do meu pai. – Eu observei, reconhecendo a letra.

"_Querida Lizzie,_

_Você já sabe sobre o Torneio Tribruxo, certo? Madame Maxine deve ter falado com vocês. Bem, eu achei que, já que vai ser em Hogwarts, você deveria ir. Além disso, no fim do seu quinto ano eu já poderei voltar a Londres, e você poderia ir na frente. O que acha? _

_Beijos_

_Papai"_

Eu li e reli a carta várias vezes. Quando finalmente caiu a ficha, eu fui correndo para meu dormitório responder a carta. "Sim, sim, sim!" foi só o que eu escrevi, e usei uma das corujas do corujal para enviar a resposta a meu pai.

Enquanto arrumava minhas coisas para voltar a Hogwarts, encontrei as poucas cartas de meus amigos de lá que recebi ao longo dos anos. A maioria eram cartões de Natal e Páscoa, e algumas de Sasha e Mel, que eram basicamente a mesma coisa: "sentimos sua falta; Grifinória ganhou o campeonato das casas e de quadribol; Harry salvou o mundo bruxo de novo." Sim, Harry parecia ter se tornado um salvador da pátria, pois de tempos em tempos ele passava por um novo desafio, nunca perdendo. Comparada a Hogwarts, Beauxbatons era um tédio.

Estava tudo combinado para minha ida à Hogwarts. Eu iria com os alunos mais velhos e com Madame Maxime, e ficaria em Hogwarts quando eles fossem embora. Eu não sabia bem se algo havia mudado, mas eu queria desesperadamente voltar.

* * *

Os estudantes de Hogwarts se espremiam do lado de fora do castelo, tentando conseguir ao menos um pouco de calor na noite congelante. Alguns deles olhavam para o lago, outros para o céu, outros para a estrada. Ninguém sabia como os alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegariam à escola.

- Olhem! – Uma das crianças gritou de repente, apontando para o céu. De princípio, seus colegas pensaram serem vassouras, mas logo foi possível ver uma gigantesca carruagem azul puxada por cavalos muito grandes.

A carruagem aterrissou em frente aos alunos, e logo saíram dela vários adolescentes vestidos em azul. Suas roupas eram muito finas para o inverno rigoroso de Hogwarts, e eles esfregavam os braços, tentando conseguir um pouco de calor.

Mas Samuel Hanson não prestava atenção nisso. Na verdade, eram poucas as coisas que o mantinham interessado, depois que sua melhor amiga se mudara para a França. Samuel apenas fugiu pelo mesmo caminho que já havia tentado antes: tentar esquecer Elizabeth. E para isso contava com a ajuda de Emily, que no momento puxava o roupão negro do garoto para que ele olhasse para a carruagem.

E o que, ou melhor dizendo, quem saía da carruagem era mesmo digna de olhares. Madame Maxime era de uma altura compatível à carruagem e aos cavalos gigantes. Ela aprumou suas roupas, e olhou dentro da carruagem, como que procurando alguém.

- Vamos, vamos, petit Lizzie. Nón está tón frrio aqui forra. – Disse ela, para alguém dentro da carruagem, com seu forte sotaque francês.

- Oui. Já estou saindo. – Ouviu-se uma vozinha fina, falando um francês e um inglês sem nenhum sotaque. Então saiu da carruagem uma garota de seus 14 anos, bem mais jovem que os outros estudantes que pareciam estar no fim de sua adolescência. A sombra de seu chapéu tampava seu rosto, mas seus cabelos castanhos caíam ondulados sobre seus ombros.

Dumbledore se aproximou da mulher alta, cumprimentando-a beijando sua mão coberta de anéis de pedras escuras. Em seguida, o diretor de Hogwarts apertou a mão da menina mais nova, e logo se dirigiu novamente à Madame Maxime.

- Imagino que você e seus alunos desejem entrar e se aquecer, estou certo? – Disse ele, em sua voz rouca e grave, para a diretora de Beauxbatons, que aceitou o convite e deu as instruções para Dumbledore sobre seus cavalos enormes.

Os alunos de Beauxbatons entraram, enquanto os estudantes de Hogwarts admiravam a chegada dos alunos de Durmstrang em um magnífico navio. Quando todos puderam voltar ao salão principal, os estudantes de Beauxbatons já haviam se sentado nas mesas, com exceção da garota menor, que já começava a chamar certa atenção por estar cumprimentando todos os professores como se já os conhecesse. Depois de falar com os professores, a menina se postou ao lado de Dumbledore.

- Bem vindos, alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang! Gostaria de pedir aos nossos alunos de Hogwarts para receber bem nossos visitantes. Além disso, alguns de vocês devem ter percebido a presença dessa senhorita ao meu lado. – Disse ele, sinalizando a pequena menina. – Essa, senhoras e senhores, é uma ex-aluna de Hogwarts, que estará voltando a estudar conosco nos próximos anos.

O coração de Samuel deu um salto. Será? Não poderia ser. Seria mesmo ela? Lizzie?

- Então, a senhorita Elizabeth Berth estará se reunindo aos seus colegas da Grifinória. – Completou Dumbledore. A menina tirou seu chapéu, não deixando mais dúvidas: era ela mesma. Lizzie estava de volta.

Elizabeth andou insegura até a mesa da Grifinória, procurando rostos conhecidos. Logo achou Sasha e Melinda.

- Ah, Lizzie, que saudades! – Disse Mel em meio a um abraço coletivo. – Hogwarts não é a mesma sem você.

- Você acha que sentiu saudade? – Replicou Lizzie, se sentando junto às amigas. – Eu quase morri.

Mas o sorriso deixou rapidamente a face dela, quando seus olhos pousaram no outro lado da mesa, onde Emily e seus amigos Brian e Caitleen conversavam animadamente com Samuel, que apenas olhava para a comida em seu prato, intocada.

- Não. – Elizabeth murmurou. Ela sabia, sempre soube, mas não queria admitir. É claro que tudo havia mudado. Ela não poderia apenas saltitar de volta para a vida de seus amigos e tudo ficaria bem.

Sasha percebeu o olhar de Lizzie.

- Piorou quando você foi embora. Agora, parece que eles estão namorando sério.

- Há quanto tempo? – Elizabeth conseguiu dizer, com os olhos ainda presos em seu ex-melhor amigo, o cérebro trabalhando a toda.

- Vai fazer um ano. – Respondeu Mel, sem emoção, a atenção voltada para seu filé de peru assado. – Só deixe pra lá, Lizzie. Ele não merece a sua amizade.

- É, talvez. – Disse a menina, remexendo em seu prato de comida. – Ou talvez não. – Murmurou ela, com um pequeno sorriso.

Samuel encarou boquiaberto enquanto Elizabeth andava calmamente até a mesa da Grifinória e abraçava suas amigas. Ela ainda tinha o mesmo rosto fino e os mesmos inquietantes olhos azul-escuros, mas deixara de usar a franjinha infantil, e seu cabelo castanho estava dividido ao meio. E o mais importante, ela ainda despertava os mesmos inquietantes sentimentos no coração de Sam.

Emily percebeu isso.

- Você quer ir? – Sussurrou ela no ouvido dele.

- Não. – Disse Samuel sem pensar.

Emily segurou a mão de seu namorado e beijou seus lábios levemente, sorrindo.

Depois do jantar, as meninas repararam no que Dumbledore estava dizendo. Ele mostrava um cálice de madeira, que seria normal se não fossem as chamas azuladas que saíam dele.

- Os alunos maiores de idade que queiram participar do Torneio Tribuxo devem colocar seus nomes e escolas, escritos em uma folha de pergaminho, no cálice, que escolherá um aluno digno para ser o campeão de sua escola. O Cálice será protegido por um círculo de feitiços, que impedirá alunos menores de idade de inscreverem-se. Os campeões serão revelados amanhã, na festa do Dia das Bruxas.

Lizzie e suas amigas conversaram animadas sobre o Torneio, mesmo não podendo participar. Elas torceriam pelos alunos da Grifinória, mas não sabiam se algum deles iria se escrever. Depois que os avisos de Dumbledore se acabaram, as meninas subiram para o dormitório feminino, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Não mudou nada. – Disse Lizzie, olhando em volta do quarto, e deixou Sombrio sair de sua gaiola de viagem, que estava encima da cama. O gato se espreguiçou e se aconchegou em um canto.

- Ah, a Hermione tem um gato agora. – Comentou Sasha, mas Lizzie já se jogara na cama.

- Foi uma longa viagem. – Disse ela, puxando as cobertas por cima da cabeça.

Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino, Samuel, deitado em sua cama, olhava para o teto.

- _O que você vai fazer?_ – Perguntou uma estranha vozinha na cabeça dele.

- Nada. – Ele respondeu murmurando, pensando com seus botões se ele estava ficando maluco.

Lizzie andava de manhã pela mesa dos professores, cumprimentando os que conhecia e conhecendo os que não conhecia.

- Garota. – Disse uma voz grossa e rouca. Lizzie se virou para se deparar com um homem muito estranho. Podia-se ver que ele passara por maus bocados. Seu rosto era repleto de cicatrizes e seus olhos... Um era pequeno e escuro, e o outro, grande e azul, ficava girando para todos os lados.

- Garota. – Repetiu ele, encarando Lizzie com o olho escuro, e o azul também se fixou nela. – Eu conheço você. – Continuou ele chegando mais perto e olhando bem para o rosto de Elizabeth.

- Não, não. Eu conheço seu pai. Vocês têm os mesmos olhos, sabia? – Disse ele com um riso seco e um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Ahn... – Disse Lizzie, que até agora não tinha conseguido proferir uma palavra. – É, eu sei. Quem é você mesmo?

- Ah, mas que indelicadeza a minha! Sou Alastor Moody, seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Disse ele, inclinando a cabeça.

- Prazer, Senhor Moody. Sou Elizabeth Berth. – Disse a garota, insegura.

- Muito bem. Por que você não vai conhecer sua professora de Adivinhação, Sibila Trelawney? Ela está na torre norte, vai adorar te conhecer. – Aconselhou ele com um sorriso sombrio.

- Ahn... Claro, senhor. – Disse Elizabeth, e saiu apressada para a torre norte.

Chegando à sala de Adivinhação, Lizzie bateu na porta. Ouvindo um "Pode entrar!", ela abriu a porta e viu uma mulher muito magra, envolta em diversos chalés e colares, acendendo um incenso. O cheiro da sala era ligeiramente enjoativo. A mulher, cujos óculos faziam seus olhos parecerem gigantes, não desviou o olhar do que estava fazendo nem quando Lizzie se aproximou.

- Olá? Professora Trelawney? – Disse ela, e a mulher virou a cabeça para a garota rapidamente.

- Olá, querida. Sim, sou eu, Professora Trelawney. Quem é você? Posso ter certeza que nunca dei aula para você... – Os grandes olhos da professora encontraram os de Lizzie, e ela parou de falar para encarar a garota, boquiaberta.

- Seus olhos... – Disse ela assustada, para logo desfalecer em sua cadeira.

Lizzie se aproximou, segurando a mão da professora, que estava gelada. Trelawney, de repente, se levantou, se livrando da mão de Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth Berth Gray. – Disse ela, em uma voz anormal, muito diferente da voz com que estava falando antes. A voz era estranha e sombria, e quando a mulher falou novamente Lizzie sentiu um arrepio correndo por sua espinha.

- A primeira mulher na linhagem dos Gray, a linhagem amaldiçoada dos olhos azuis, cor do mar no inverno à meia-noite. – Proferiu a mulher, enquanto Lizzie a encrava com os olhos arregalados.

- Aquela cujo destino foi proferido pela anciã Trewlaney. Prepare-se, criança, pois seu futuro está traçado.

A professora Trelawney terminou de falar, e com um suspiro ela caiu de novo em sua cadeira. Lizzie correu até ela e tentou acordá-la.

- Professora Sibila! – Gitava ela, enquanto sacudia a professora. A mulher abriu seus olhos levemente.

- Ah, olá, menina. Eu devo ter desmaiado ou algo assim, me desculpe imensamente. Minha nossa, você deve ter ficado assustada, não é? – Disse a professora, calmamente. Lizzie percebeu que ela não se lembrava do que tinha dito há segundos atrás.

- Mas qual é o seu nome, hein, querida?

- Elizabeth, senhora. Se a senhora me desculpa, tenho que ir agora. – Disse Lizzie, apenas, e, com as pernas tremendo de medo, saiu da sala.

A garota decidiu nunca contar isso a ninguém.

Dumbledore bateu palmas para silenciar o grande salão, e Lizzie parou automaticamente de falar com as amigas.

- Alunos! – Ele disse, chamando a atenção de todos. – Como vocês sabem, o Torneio Tribuxo terá um campeão de Durmstrang, um de Beauxbatons e um de Hogwarts. Agora façam silêncio para a escolha dos nomes.

As luzes no Salão se diminuíram e as chamas no Cálice, antes azuis, ficaram vermelhas. Uma chama se destacou, crescendo entre as outras, e dela saltou um pedaço de pergaminho. Dumbledore o apanhou e o leu em voz alta:

- O campeão de Durmstrang é... Vítor Krum!

Enquanto as mesas batiam palmas, Krum se levantou da mesa da Sonserina e foi até uma sala cuja entrada era ao lado da mesa dos professores. Enquanto isso, o Cálice cuspia mais um nome.

- O campeão de Beauxbatons é... Fleur DeLacour!

Fleur se levantou da mesa, sacudindo seus longos cabelos loiro-prateados. Calmamente, ela andou o mesmo percurso de Krum. Quando seus cabelos desapareceram pela porta, mais um nome foi revelado.

- O campeão de Hogwarts é... Cedrico Diggory!

O nome acendeu uma faísca na mente de Lizzie. Pela expressão de adoração de Sasha, ela se lembrou.

- E aí, como vão as coisas com o Cedrico? – Perguntou a menina, curiosa. A amiga sorriu bobamente.

- Namorando. – Ela disse apenas, com os olhos fixos no garoto que acenava para ela antes de entrar na sala onde os outros campeões estavam. Lizzie riu, e voltou seus olhos para Dumbledore, que fazia as luzes do salão voltar ao normal.

- Bem, os alunos que não foram escolhidos poderão assistir aos desafios, e espero que...

O diretor parou subitamente de falar quando viu que do Cálice saltava mais um nome. Dumbledore o apanhou no ar e o segurou na linha do olhar, lendo-o com muita atenção.

- Harry Potter! - Ele disse por fim. Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre o salão. Harry tinha os olhos arregalados e não parecia entender o que estava acontecendo. Finalmente, Hermione o empurrou e ele saiu meio desengonçado da mesa da Grifinória. Aos tropeços, ele entrou na sala onde os campeões mais velhos estavam.

- Aproveitem o banquete. – Disse Dumbledore em voz baixa, mas pôde ser ouvido graças ao silêncio que se abatera no local. Rapidamente, o Diretor andou até a sala por onde Harry acabara de entrar, seguido por vários professores.

Assim que os professores saíram, os alunos voltaram a falar agitados sobre o estranho acontecimento. Como Harry poderia entrar no Torneio se só tinha quatorze anos?A questão se mantinha durante o banquete, que seguiu estranho e silencioso. Assim que acabou de comer, Lizzie correu para o quarto, fugindo das amigas como pôde. Ela ouviu barulhos mais tarde, e ouviu quando as amigas chegaram ao dormitório, mas não se mexeu. Elizabeth só conseguiu dormir de madrugada.

Na manhã seguinte, quando alguns alunos começaram a terminar o café-da-manhã e sair do salão, Lizzie chegava correndo ao local. Ela acordara tarde e se perdera nas escadas e temia não chegar a tempo para o café.

Ela estava com tanta pressa que bateu em alguém.

PAF! Os dois se chocaram e quase caíram no chão. As pernas de Elizabeth ainda estavam tremendo, e ela só não caiu porque a pessoa com a qual havia trombado a segurou.

- Ahn, vucê esstá biem? – Perguntou o garoto, que tinha um forte sotaque, ajudando Lizzie.

- Sim, ah, me desculpe, estava com um pouco de pressa... – Disse ela rápido. Olhando para o garoto, ela percebeu que era de Durmstrang, e que era muito bonito. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos que caíam bagunçados pela sua testa, e seus olhos eram azul-claros.

- Tiem cerrtesa? Suass perrnas estáun trremendo. – Disse ele, percebendo que a garota estava nervosa.

- Sim, estou bem, só fiquei presa nas escadas. – Respondeu Lizzie, achando uma desculpa.

- Ah, sim, Horgwarrtz é uma esscola muito esstrranha. Sinto falta de Durmstrang. – Disse ele com um sorriso triste e estendendo a mão. – Sou Henrique Übrian.

- Elizabeth Berth, prazer. – Disse ela, apertando a mão do garoto enquanto tentava sair dali sem ser mal-educada, afinal, estava cansada e com fome. – Ahn... Você já almoçou?

- Non. E você? – Lizzie negou com um aceno de cabeça. - Gostarria de almoçarr comigue?

- Sim, claro. – Respondeu ela, sentando-se com o garoto à mesa da Grifinória.

A menina varreu o salão com os olhos, achando Sam comendo calado com Emily, que tentava falar com ele, mas sempre acabava ganhando uma resposta monossilábica. Lizzie tinha um plano. Como não conseguia falar sozinha com ele, ela diria como se sentia na frente da escola inteira. Claro, de um jeito que só Samuel entendesse. Agora, tudo que a menina precisava para que fosse um plano perfeito era descobrir como fazer isso.

* * *

**Taí, um cap caprichado porque eu vou passar um tempo sem postar. Não leva a mal, mas eu vou viajar com a escola pro pantanal, mwahahah! E como eu não vou poder escrever enquanto luto contra jacarés e onças-pintadas, estou deixando o exclusivo PRIMEIRO CAP DA parte 2!**

**Lina prongs: ela voltou mais rápido que vc esperava, né? Beijos!**

**Liana Ross: ah, que bom, pelo menos uma que aprecia meu trabalho :P. Infelizmente, como a maioria quer fazer um motim contra a minha pessoa, eu voltei com a Lizzie pra Hogwarts. Fazer o que, né.**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: Não, eu não percebi. *olhar inocente* Os pais da Lizzie estavam só dormindo abraçadinhos... *piscando as pálpebras inocentemente* PS: de nada pela capinha :P**

**: ah, como você pediu, aqui está lizzie, de volta a hogwarts. Beijos!**

**Bru B. M.: SIM, EU SOU UMA LADRA DE ALEGRIA! E A CULPA SEMPRE É SUA, PORQUE VOCÊ É MINHA CULPADA-MOR E ME MANDA REVIEWS EM LETRA MAIUSCULA, ÀS QUAIS EU VOU SEMPRE RESPONDER EM LETRA MAIUSCULA, VIU, SUA CHATA!**

**Beijos a todos!**

**LLoiza**


	16. A Prova e O Baile

_**A Prova e o Baile**_

**(N/A: cap especial dedicado a Marydf Evans Cullen!)**

Elizabeth estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore próxima ao lago, lendo um livro trouxa e jogando pedaços de pão para a lula gigante. O livro era sobre coisas divertidas e engraçadas, coisas simples. Lizzie sorriu ao perceber a quanto tempo essas coisas não aconteciam em sua vida.

Quando o pão acabou, ela voltou toda a sua atenção para o livro, mas foi interrompida por uma voz tediosa e arrastada.

- Então, parece que a Lizzie voltou, não é? – Disse Draco, frisando o apelido da menina. Elizabeth suspirou tediosamente, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Eu tinha esperanças de que você tivesse sido devorado por um hipogrifo, mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu, não é? – Zombou a garota, virando uma página do livro. Draco não respondeu. Lizzie estranhou e voltou seus olhos para o garoto à sua frente.

A garota engoliu em seco. Estava com a mesma sensação que teve quando viu Draco pela primeira vez, quando ele foi selecionado para a Sonserina. Ele era bonito. Seus cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros caíam displicentemente por sua testa e seus olhos azul-acinzentados estavam perdidos em pensamentos, enquanto o garoto segurava com força seu braço, quase que inconscientemente. "É uma pena," pensou Lizzie, "uma pena que ele seja tão idiota."

E então o olhar de deboche voltou aos olhos de Draco, e o silêncio se acabou.

- Isso é o que você pensa. – Disse ele, levantando a manga do roupão negro característico do uniforme da escola, e mostrando uma cicatriz em um tom levemente mais rosado do que a pele em volta. – Graças àquele gigante barbudo e ao hipogrifo assassino dele, eu quase perdi meu braço!

- O Hagrid, eu presumo. – Disse a garota, se pondo de pé e olhando mais de perto na pequena cicatriz, passando seu dedo ao longo da pele gelada onde estava a cicatriz. – Sim, sim, posso ver que esse graaande cortezinnho quase arrancou seu braço inteiro fora.

Draco bruscamente abaixou a manga do roupão novamente.

- Bem, eu consegui um mandato de morte para o maldito hipogrifo. – Disse ele, com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Parabéns. – Disse Lizzie sem emoção. – Posso ir agora?

Draco sorriu.

- Claro, sangue-ruim. – A garota, que já havia dado as costas a Draco para ir embora, se virou lentamente e olhou-o nos olhos, sacou sua varinha e a apontou para o pescoço do garoto.

- Meu pai é um bruxo, para a sua informação. – Disse ela, encostando a ponta da varinha no pescoço de Draco. – E, mesmo se ele fosse trouxa, você não tem o direito de chamar ninguém por esse nome.

- Quem é você para me dizer quem eu devo chamar de que? – Disse ele, tentando pegar sua varinha em seu bolso. Lizzie sorriu de lado.

- Sou Elizabeth Berth, muito prazer. _Expelliarmus_. – A garota sussurrou o feitiço e a varinha de Draco voou para sua mão. – E você não ouse se meter comigo.

Com um pé, Elizabeth empurrou o garoto, que caiu no chão; e se virou para ir. Deu uns dois passos e olhou para trás, onde Draco se levantava do chão.

- Pensa rápido! – Disse ela, jogando a varinha na cabeça do menino; e saiu correndo para dentro do castelo antes que ele pudesse lhe atacar com um feitiço pelas costas.

Draco apanhou sua varinha e olhou enquanto Elizabeth corria até uma das entradas do castelo de Hogwarts, a barra do seu roupão flutuando atrás dela como uma capa. Ele até poderia jogar um feitiço nela, mas não jogou; talvez porque não se lembrasse de nenhum no momento, talvez porque não quisesse.

"Quem ela pensa que é?" ele se perguntou mais uma vez, enquanto esperava que o final do roupão de Elizabeth desaparecesse através do portal que dava acesso aos corredores de Hogwarts.

Lizzie corria entre as escadas que se moviam, com um sorriso formado em sua face. Logo se deu conta de que estava sorrindo, e se repreendeu: não deveria estar rindo! Poderia ter sido acertada em cheio com um feitiço, escapara por pouco. Subindo ao andar do salão comunal da Grifinória, a menina encontrou com um garoto que andava de um lado para o outro, à frente do quadro da mulher gorda.

- Harry? – Perguntou ela, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e o forçando a parar de andar. – O que foi, esqueceu a senha?

- Dragões! – Sussurrou o garoto, desesperado. – Dragões, é a primeira tarefa!

- O que? – Lizzie se surpreendeu. – Como você sabe?

- Não interessa. – Disse Harry bruscamente. – O que interessa é que Fleur já sabe, e Krum também. Mas Lizzie, eu vou ter que enfrentar um dragão!

Era fácil de ver, Harry estava apavorado. Mas Lizzie estava pensando em outras coisas.

- Espera aí. Fleur e Krum já sabem, mas e Cedrico? Você tem que contar pra ele!

- Lizzie! – Se irritou Harry. – Eu vou ter que passar por um dragão!

- Eu ouvi, mas não sei nada sobre dragões! Mas sei que o Cedrico está em desvantagem. Agora vai embora procurar o Cedrico e também vai à biblioteca aprender sobre dragões! – Disse a menina, aborrecida com o egocentrismo de Harry para com Cedrico.

Harry, meio contrariado, se virou e foi fazer o que a amiga aconselhara. Lizzie disse a senha para entrar no salão comunal e, chegando lá, viu algo que preferia não ter visto.

Em uma poltrona na qual se deveria sentar apenas uma pessoa, Emily estava sentada praticamente no colo de Sam. O garoto a segurava pela cintura e a garota tinha os braços envoltos no pescoço dele, os dois se beijavam vigorosamente, pouco se lixando para as outras pessoas no lugar.

- Ew. – Murmurou Lizzie, deu meia-volta e saiu correndo de volta aos jardins.

Draco não estava mais lá para incomodá-la, então ela se sentou novamente embaixo da árvore próxima ao lago e tentou ler seu livro, mas as palavras eram embaçadas pelas lágrimas que Lizzie insistia em manter dentro dos olhos. Por fim, a garota desistiu, e as gotas salgadas rolaram pelo seu rosto e molharam suas vestes escolares.

- Lizzie! – Ela ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar ao longe.

- Lizzie! – A voz ficou mais perto. Tudo o que Elizabeth pôde fazer foi esconder o rosto entre os cabelos, e fingir que estava tudo bem.

- O que aconteceu? – Melinda se sentou no chão perto da amiga, tirando o cabelo da frente do rosto dela.

- Nada. – Soluçou Lizzie, tentando fugir das perguntas.

- Claro, e você está chorando por nada. – Replicou Mel. – Olha, eu estava lá no salão comunal. Eu vi você entrando, e saindo. Eu sei que deve ser horrível para você ter que ficar vendo isso, mas enquanto você não falar para ele como se sente, ele não vai largar aquela vadia retardada.

Lizzie arregalou os olhos para a amiga, nunca havia escutado Mel falar mal de alguém assim. Melinda sorria, com uma mão no ombro de Lizzie.

- Eu realmente a odeio. – Sussurrou ela, e Elizabeth deu um riso seco, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto.

Elizabeth, Melinda, Sasha, Hermione, Rony, Neville e todos os amigos da Grifinória estavam sentados nas arquibancadas, o silêncio predominava. Lizzie engoliu em seco ao olhar novamente para o Focinho-Curto sueco. Era por um dragão, como Harry a dissera, que os campeões teriam de passar para completar a prova. Eles deveriam capturar o único ovo dourado em uma ninhada de ovos cinzas.

Pelo que Ludo Bagman (que estava narrando o jogo) dissera, o primeiro a tentar seria Cedrico. Sasha estava tão nervosa que apertava os dedos da mão de Elizabeth como se sua vida dependesse disso, enquanto olhava para o dragão gigante que alguns bruxos tentavam manter calmo para que a prova pudesse se iniciar.

E então Cedrico saiu da tenda onde estavam os campeões, varinha em punho e parecendo bem nervoso e enjoado. Seus olhos correram pelas arquibancadas até encontrar o de Sasha, que sorriu o incentivando. O rapaz sorriu enquanto os alunos da Corvinal, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e alguns da Grifinória urravam de emoção.

Os bruxos que domavam o dragão saíram da arena, e o bicho rugiu furiosamente, mostrando os dentes pontudos e disparando um jato de fogo para cima. Cedrico saiu correndo, apontou a varinha para uma pedra no chão, murmurou um feitiço e em um piscar de olhos a pedra se transformou em um grande cachorro labrador, que começou a latir e chamou a atenção do dragão. Cedrico foi correndo cuidadosamente para perto da ninhada, mas quando ele estava prestes a apanhar o ovo dourado, ouviu-se um grito que ecoou pela arena.

- Cedrico, cuidado! – Gritava Sasha, e antes que seu namorado pudesse olhar para ela, o dragão já lançava um jato de fogo que acertou o rosto dele de raspão, não antes que ele conseguisse pegar o ovo.

Rapidamente, os bruxos domadores controlaram o dragão e o levaram da arena, enquanto Madame Ponfrey levava Cedrico para a tenda médica. Sasha se levantou da arquibancada e saiu correndo em direção à tenda.

A próxima era Fleur DeLacour, que iria enfrentar o Verde-Galês. A garota entrou decidida na arena, enquanto boa parte da ala masculina de Hogwarts vibrava de entusiasmo. Olhando diretamente para o dragão esverdeado, ela lançou um feitiço que o deixou sonolento e o bicho caiu no chão. Infelizmente, quando Fleur ia pegar o ovo, o dragão roncou e lançou algumas chamas que queimaram a saia da garota. Assustada, ela as apagou com um pouco de água que produziu de sua varinha, pegou o ovo e foi receber suas notas.

Um novo dragão era trazido para a arena. Era todo vermelho, deveras muito bonito, ao mesmo tempo em que era assustador. Suas escamas eram vermelhas e lisas, e ele possuía uma franja de cristas em volta do focinho arredondado. Os seus olhos, grandes e saltados, olhavam no momento para os bruxos que o trouxeram. Bagman anunciou que quem o enfrentaria seria Krum, e logo o rapaz de Durmstrang saía da tenda dos campeões e apontava sua varinha para os olhos do dragão.

- _Conjuntivictus_! – Gritou ele, e um jato brilhante saído de sua varinha acertou em cheio nos olhos saltados do animal, que, enquanto Krum corria para pegar o ovo dourado, cambaleou e acabou pisando em alguns dos ovos acinzentados logo após Krum apanhar o dourado.

As notas de Vítor foram mais baixas devido a isso, mas logo ele pôde ir embora para assistir a prova de Harry.

O dragão que Harry iria enfrentar era o pior. Elizabeth se assustou com a cauda do animal, repleta de espinhos. Seu amigo teria que se preocupar com a cabeça que lançava fogo e com o rabo que poderia acertá-lo com seus espinhos. Harry saiu da tenda, as pernas tremendo, e ergueu a mão da varinha para cima.

- _Accio Firebolt_! – Gritou ele, esperando que sua vassoura chegasse de onde ela estivesse. Depois de alguns segundos a vassoura chegou a ele, e Harry alçou vôo em direção aos céus. Ele conseguiu distrair o dragão e pegar o ovo, mas conseguira um belo corte no ombro. Ao receber suas notas, porém, percebeu que estava empatado em primeiro lugar com Krum!

- Parabéns! – Gritavam as pessoas quando Harry chegou à sua festa de comemoração, no salão comunal da Grifinória. Alguém havia conseguido comida e fogos de artifício sem fumaça e sem calor, então o ar estava repleto de faíscas cintilantes enquanto os amigos festejavam o sucesso de Harry em sua primeira tarefa.

Elizabeth já havia acabado sua tarefa de Transfiguração, uma de suas matérias favoritas, e guardava seus materiais enquanto esperava seus amigos. Quando todos acabaram o que tinham que fazer, a Professora McGonagall raspou a garganta para fazer um aviso.

- O Baile de Inverno está próximo, é uma tradição do Torneio Tribuxo e uma oportunidade para convivermos socialmente com os nossos hóspedes estrangeiros. Agora, o baile só será franqueado aos alunos do quarto ano em diante, embora vocês possam convidar um aluno mais novo se quiserem...

- O traje é a rigor. – Continuou a professora. – E o baile, no Salão Principal, começará às oito horas e terminará à meia-noite, no dia do Natal. Então... O Baile de Inverno naturalmente é uma oportunidade para todos nós... Hum... Para nos soltarmos. – Disse ela, em um engraçado tom de auto-reprovação.

- Mas isto não significa, - Continuou ela, mais séria. – que vamos relaxar os padrões de comportamento que se espera dos alunos de Hogwarts. Ficarei seriamente aborrecida se, de alguma maneira, um aluno da Grifinória envergonhar a escola.

Pouco tempo depois de a professora terminar de falar, o sino tocou e Lizzie saiu correndo da sala conversando com Sasha e Mel.

- Vai ser tão legal... – Suspirava Sasha, já pensando no vestido que usaria.

- Legal pra você, que já tem um par! – Replicou Mel. – E nós, as solteiras, vamos ter que arranjar alguém que nos leve.

- É claro que alguém vai te convidar, Melinda. – Disse Lizzie sorrindo. – Mas eu, que acabei de chegar...

As meninas ficaram em silêncio até que Sasha o quebrasse para perguntar se deveria encomendar um vestido salmão ou um lilás.

Elizabeth estava na biblioteca, ajudando seu novo amigo Henrique em Transfiguração. O rapaz a dissera que os alunos de Durmstrang ainda tinham aulas, dentro do grande navio que também usavam para dormir. Lizzie havia se tornado uma boa amiga de Henrique, que no momento parecia se interessar mais em saber se a menina tinha par para o baile do que em sua lição de transfigurar um móvel em uma cabra.

- Não, ninguém me convidou. – Disse ela, tomando cuidado para não parecer que ela estava se lamentando ou coisa do tipo. – Mas não tem problema, se ninguém me convidar eu vou sozinha.

- Algún deve te cunvidarr, Lize. – Disse ele, com um sorriso misterioso. – Esperre para discubrir.

Lizzie sorriu de volta, mas logo voltou seus olhos para uma mesa próxima. Nela, Hermione estudava como o habitual, a única diferença é que conversava com o campeão de Durmstrang, Vítor Krum. "Que estranho", pensou a garota. "Desde que Krum chegou aqui, Hermione sempre me disse que não simpatizava com ele. E agora eles estão conversando, rindo." Lizzie sorriu um sorriso de lado. Será que a amiga havia se enganado sobre o garoto?

O tempo passava rápido, e ninguém havia chamado Lizzie para o baile. Mel iria com um rapaz simpático de Beauxbatons, e Sasha já as mostrara seu vestido que havia encomendado para a ocasião. Elizabeth recebera uma carta do pai, perguntando sobre o baile e avisando que enviaria um vestido especial para ela. Com a carta, a garota só ficou mais preocupada, pois não tinha um par, e também ficou pensando em que tipo de vestido que o pai escolheria.

Lizzie estava sentada em um banco no jardim, quando viu o que a pareceu ser um buquê de orquídeas ambulante, mas, quando as flores chegaram mais perto, a garota percebeu que era Henrique segurando-as.

- Lize. – Disse ele, e entregou as flores para ela. – Vucê quer irr ao baile comigue?

Elizabeth sentiu o sangue lhe subir ao rosto, e olhou para as flores em suas mãos. Ela gostava de orquídeas, como será que Henrique sabia disso? A menina voltou seus olhos para o amigo, que esperava sem jeito, e sorriu abertamente.

- Mas é claro! – Riu ela, se levantou e envolveu o garoto em um abraço.

O dia do baile já estava chegando, mas o vestido que o pai de Lizzie prometera enviar não. Uma semana antes do grande dia, a menina já estava pensando em outras opções quando uma grande coruja despejou um grande pacote em sua frente, na mesa do café. Elizabeth terminou sua comida rapidamente e foi com Mel e Sasha abri-lo no dormitório feminino.

- Nossa! – Exclamaram as meninas, ao abrir a caixa na qual estava o vestido.

- Ele é maravilhoso. – Admirou Lizzie, sorrindo ao pensar em seus pais o escolhendo.

O vestido era todo azul-escuro, meio violeta. Do busto para baixo havia pregas que davam um toque moderno. Lizzie o vestiu, e serviu como uma luva. O decote não era muito revelador, e a barra era um pouco acima de seus joelhos, e combinava perfeitamente com suas sandálias prateadas.

- Agora, sim. – Disse ela, sorrindo. – Estou pronta para o baile.

Ela podia estar pronta, mas a escola ainda estava começando os preparativos. Diziam que o Diretor Dumbledore havia contratado As Esquisitonas para tocar. Lizzie já conhecia o grupo, e estava animada com a apresentação.

Estranhamente, em um almoço, Dumbledore elevou a voz para dar um comunicado.

- Sinto muitíssimo interromper sua deliciosa refeição, mas eu tenho más notícias. Como alguns de vocês já haviam presumido, eu havia contratado o grupo musical As Esquisitonas para tocar na noite do baile. – Murmúrios de excitação preencheram as mesas. – Infelizmente, a banda cancelou de última hora.

Uma grande onda de vaias e protestos se foi ouvida, mas Dumbledore fez um sinal para que parassem.

- Por outro lado, Madame Maxine teve uma brilhante idéia. Gostaria de contá-los sobre isso, Maxine?

A grande senhora se levantou da mesa dos professores e ficou em pé ao lado de Dumbledore.

- Como en Beauxbatons têmos aulas de canto, e soube que aqui en Hogwarts há un corral, prroponho que o show fique por conta dos alunos, e os que quiserrem cantar ou tocar no baile dievem se inscrever comigo.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, as pessoas comentavam felizes sobre a nova notícia, mal se preocupando em sussurrar. Lizzie pensava com seus botões nas aulas de canto em Beauxbatons. Seu professor a havia dito que ela tinha uma voz boa.

E aos poucos, a menina foi juntando dois com dois e formando um plano em sua cabeça.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Olha só, esse cap é especial pra senhorita Marydf Evans Cullen!**

**Palmas pra ela!**

**Sabe por quê? Porque essa chata só fica me enchendo e dizendo "o Draco é isso, o Draco é aquilo, ele devia ser bonzinho, blah blah blah."**

**Então, neste cap há um lado do Draco que nós não conhecíamos.**

**Além disso, a personagem dela (Mel) tem um momento super cute BFF com a Lizzie!**

**Lov u Marie ;***

**E as respostas dos outros reles mortais: (zoeira amo todos vocês)**

**Liana Ross: é, foi rapidinho. E para saber o par de Lizzie, só esperando pra ver! Mwahahah!**

**Lina Prongs: haha, eu sei, tem que ter um obstáculo no amor, né? Bjos!**

**Bru B. M.: ok, ok, tanto faz. Os jacarés já marcaram seus funerais.**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: A resposta é: não, a felicidade foi passear e se perdeu no meio do caminho porque resolveu seguir um coelho branco usando colete. Sim, a profecia voltará... um dia :P Viu o cap especial pra tu?**

**Paulinha Potter Cullen: vou pensar se te perdôo ou não. E nossa, a Emily vai MORRER DE MEDO da sua linguinha. Não, não tenho planos de matar o Ced. E continuarei logo, logo.**

**CADÊ MEUS OUTROS LEITORES? TEM UM MONTE DE GENTE SUMIDA, EU NÃO GOSTO DE GENTE SUMIDA! D:**

**Beijos (menos pra gente sumida :P)**

**LLoiza**


	17. Maybe

_**Maybe**_

- Elizabeth, u qui está fazendo aqui?

- Olá, Madame Maxine. – Disse a menina sorrindo ao entrar na sala. – Eu queria me inscrever para cantar no baile.

A senhora sorriu.

- Clarro, mas agorra estou falando con Dumbly-dorr. Poderria voltar mais tarrde?

Elizabeth percebeu que o diretor estava sentado em uma cadeira próxima. Sorrindo para ele, se desculpou por interromper.

- Não há nenhum problema. Eu até gostaria de presenciar seu teste, pois você sabe, não é qualquer um que pode cantar no Baile de Inverno. – Disse ele, olhando significativamente para Madame Maxine.

- Ah bem, poderríamos fazer o teste agorra mismo, porque você non canta uma música, Senhorrita Berth? – Respondeu ela sorrindo superiormente e olhando de volta para Dumbledore.

- Claro. – Respondeu Lizzie olhando insegura para Dumbledore. O diretor acenou positivamente com a cabeça e a menina respirou fundo.

_**I don't want to be the one to say goodbye  
But I will, I will, I will  
I don't want to sit on the pavement while you fly  
But I will, I will, oh yes I will**_

(Não quero ser aquela que diz adeus  
Mas eu direi, eu direi, eu direi  
Não quero sentar na calçada enquanto você voa  
Mas eu sentarei, sentarei, sim, eu sentarei)

Os olhos de Dumbledore se arregalaram levemente. Madame Maxine olhou para ele como se dissesse "Fui eu quem a ensinou", mas Dumbledore devolveu um olhar de "Mas ela é minha aluna". Elizabeth sorriu e continuou a cantar.

_**Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,  
You're gonna come back around  
Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,  
You're gonna come back  
The only way to really know is to really let it go  
Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back,  
You're gonna come back to me**_

(Talvez no futuro você volte,  
Você volte para cá  
Talvez no futuro você volte,  
Você volte para cá  
O único jeito de realmente saber é deixá-lo ir  
Talvez no futuro você volte, você volte  
Você volte para cá)

A menina nem sabia por que resolvera cantar essa música, talvez porque tivesse esperanças que Sam voltasse para ela? Ou talvez que achasse melhor deixá-lo ir... Os seus sentimentos estavam muito confusos, mas no momento o que ela queria era poder participar do show do baile, então ela se concentrou para acertar todas as notas.

_**I don't want to be the first to let it go  
But I know, I know, I know  
If you have the last hands that I want to hold  
Then I know I've got to let them go  
**_

(Não quero ser a primeira a abandonar  
Mas eu sei, eu sei, eu sei  
Se você tiver as últimas mãos que eu quero segurar  
Então eu sei que tenho que deixá-las irem)

_**Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,  
You're gonna come back around  
Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,  
You're gonna come back  
The only way to really know is to really let it go  
Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back,  
You're gonna come back**_

(Talvez no futuro você volte,  
Você volte para cá  
Talvez no futuro você volte,  
Você volte para cá  
O único jeito de realmente saber é deixá-lo ir  
Talvez no futuro você volte, você volte  
Você volte para cá)

Lizzie cantava quando Dumbledore levantou uma mão, fazendo sinal para que ela parasse.

- Muito bem, você pode participar no show do baile. As preparações serão combinadas com Madame Maxine, pode ir agora.

Lizzie agradeceu e saiu da sala, correndo para o salão comunal. A menina chegou ao dormitório vazio, por exceção de uma garota sentada em sua cama, os braços cruzados e uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Ah, olá, Emily. – Disse Lizzie, sem graça, acenando para ela enquanto na verdade queria socá-la.

- Elizabeth. Não tive a chance de falar com você desde que chegou de Beauxbatons. – Disse ela em um tom frio e sem emoção.

- Sim, estive um pouco ocupada. – Lizzie começou a mexer em seu malão enquanto falava. Logo iria se encontrar às amigas para ir a Hogsmeade.

- Bem, se você não tiver nenhum compromisso, eu gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha.

Lizzie olhou para Emily por cima do ombro. Ela se levantara e agora estava em pé, próxima ao malão da cama vizinha à de Elizabeth, olhando para o nada.

- Claro, mas eu– Lizzie nem acabara de falar quando Emily irrompeu em um choro sofrido, as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e molhando o chão.

Elizabeth correu ao banheiro e pegou uma toalha de rosto, e se sentou perto de Emily, estendendo a toalha. A esse ponto, os soluços sacudiam o corpo da menina, e Lizzie não sabia o que fazer. Emily pegou a toalha com as mãos tremendo e enxugou seu rosto, e olhou para Lizzie com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

- Me desculpa! – Ela disse, a voz trêmula, a face franzida em uma expressão de tristeza. – Ah, Elizabeth, me desculpa!

- Pelo que? Você não me fez nada! – "Nada além de roubar meu melhor amigo duas vezes", Lizzie pensava, mas não tinha coragem de dizê-lo.

- E-eu sei – Disse Emily com a voz entrecortada pelos soluços – Eu sei como é amar alguém e não ser correspondido. Foi por isso, por isso que eu me aproximei do Sam. Eu só queria ajudá-lo, ele estava sofrendo! Eu... Eu o amo, Elizabeth, mas ele ama a você!

Lizzie ficou parada olhando para a menina à sua frente. A garota nunca imaginara que Emily se desculparia por todas as coisas que a fez, mas agora ela estava se desculpando, e Lizzie não sabia o que fazer. Ela nunca pensou que o que Emily sentia por Sam era amor. E agora, que ela sabia disso, não sabia o que fazer.

- Não, eu... Mas eu... – Lizzie tinha medo de completar a frase. Como dizer para Emily o que ela não havia contado nem às amigas? Como dizer que sabia que amava Sam, sempre amara?

- Eu vou terminar com o Sam. – Conclui Emily de repente. – Eu o amo, mas ele não me ama, só está comigo para esquecer você, mas eu sei que ele não consegue.

- Não! – Lizzie exclamou inconscientemente, antes de pensar nas palavras. – Fique com ele, você o merece, eu não.

Emily olhou para Elizabeth com os olhos escuros molhados e brilhantes.

- Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou, e com as pernas ainda tremendo, se trancou no banheiro.

Lizzie deixou a cabeça cair nas mãos. O que ela havia feito? Entregara seu amor de graça, e a tristeza a corroia por dentro. Por um lado, ela sabia inconscientemente que era melhor para Sam que se afastasse. Mas por outro lado, e os sentimentos que a machucavam por dentro? Eles importavam? Imersa em pensamentos, Lizzie olhou para a porta trancada do banheiro.

Lá dentro, Emily olhava para seu reflexo com um sorriso malvado, e soltou uma risadinha. Seu plano estava dando certo.

Em Hogsmeade, duas garotas estavam paradas do lado de fora de uma loja, tremendo de frio e esfregando os braços para tentar produzir algum calor. Uma delas tinha os cabelos escuros escondidos parcialmente por uma touca de lã, e um cachecol azul cobria metade de seu rosto. A outra tinha um gorro que cobria suas orelhas e parte de seu cabelo loiro, e um cachecol rosado que cobria sua boca e só era possível ver seu nariz e seus olhos verdes.

- Ela não vem, Sasha. – Disse Mel, depois do milésimo espirro.

- Mas ela precisa nos ajudar a escolher o seu vestido! – Reclamou a outra, esfregando uma mão na outra. Logo mais, ela deu um grito de felicidade: uma terceira menina corria deixando pegadas nas ruas cobertas de neve, se aproximando de Mel e Sasha.

- Onde você estava, Elizabeth? – Perguntou Mel, brava. Lizzie engoliu em seco; a amiga só a chamava pelo nome completo quando estava furiosa ou quando se tratava de um assunto muito sério.

- Vamos entrar primeiro? – Ela tentou, puxando as outras duas para o que parecia ser um bar.

As meninas entraram e logo tiraram seus casacos e cachecóis, o clima no local era morno e aconchegante. Sentaram-se as três em uma mesa, e Lizzie explicou o que havia acontecido com Emily.

- Não me diz que você acreditou nisso, né? – Mel perguntou em ar de descrença, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela bebeu um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada e continuou. – Com certeza ela estava tentando te fazer se sentir culpada.

- Mas ela estava chorando. Você sabe como eu fico quando tem alguém chorando. – Disse Elizabeth, olhando para sua bebida. – E parecia de verdade.

- Eu acho que ela deve estar falando a verdade. Quer dizer, ela fica perseguindo o Sam há anos, se ela não o ama ela deve ser uma psicopata. – Opinou Sasha em voz baixa.

- É, mas não é você nem a Emily que deve decidir com quem o Sam deve ficar. É o próprio Sam. – Filosofou Mel, virando o resto de sua cerveja amanteigada e se levantando, dando o assunto como terminado. – Vamos lá, eu tenho que comprar meu vestido.

- Ah, é, seu vestido, o motivo de estarmos aqui. – Ironizou Lizzie. As amigas saíram do bar e foram à loja de roupas mais famosa, Madame Malkin – Roupas Para Todas As Ocasiões.

- Sejam bem vindas, como posso ajudar? – Perguntou uma mulher que parecia ser uma ajudante. Lizzie lembrou-se de que foi nessa loja que havia conhecido Mel e sorriu.

- Estamos procurando um vestido de baile para uma menina desesperada. – Pediu Lizzie, e a mulher sorriu e logo desapareceu através de uma porta no fundo da loja. As meninas esperaram por alguns minutos enquanto a mulher voltava junto de outra, que Lizzie reconheceu como sendo Madame Malkin. Ela não as reconheceu, logo foi tirando as medidas de Mel e perguntando suas preferências.

- Eu acho que seu vestido devia ser verde. – Opinou Sasha, olhando para a amiga que tinha o corpo todo medido pela dona da loja.

- É, combina com seus olhos. – Concordou Lizzie, e Madame Malkin interrompeu suas medidas de repente e fugiu novamente para o quarto nos fundos da loja.

- O que será que deu nela? – Se perguntou Mel, ainda de pé no banquinho aonde a ajudante de Madame Malkin tirava suas medidas. Em pouco tempo, lá estava a senhora de volta segurando nas mãos um tecido esverdeado.

- Eu tenho o vestido perfeito! – Exclamou ela, e nos mostrou o tecido que na verdade era um vestido verde, com detalhes em pedras verdes. Mel o experimentou, e depois de alguns ajustes o vestido a servia perfeitamente.

- Ficou lindo! -Sasha elogiou, e Mel voltou a colocar suas roupas porque estava com frio.

Ela comprou o vestido e as meninas voltaram para Hogwarts enquanto Lizzie falava sobre o show do baile e como suas amigas também deveriam participar.

- Não, eu não canto nada. – Negou Mel firmemente.

- Eu acho que você canta bem. Pelo menos no chuveiro. – Riu Sasha.

- Dá pra ouvir lá do salão comunal. – Concordou Lizzie, gargalhando.

As meninas voltaram a Hogwarts brincando e rindo alegremente.

- Eu vou te falar, o Jean-Pierre é um fofo, mas eu não gosto dele. – Confessou Mel, se referindo a seu par para o Baile de Inverno.

- Então por que aceitou ir com ele ao baile? – Sasha perguntou, enquanto comia um sapo de chocolate que havia sido enviado da família.

- Para não ir sozinha, ué. Não somos todas nós que temos um namorado campeão de Hogwarts e vamos abrir o baile com ele. – Riu Mel, roubando um dos sapos de chocolate da amiga. Sasha corou.

- E ainda tem isso! Eu vou ter que abrir essa porcaria de baile, e se eu tropeçar no vestido? E se eu cair de cara no chão?

- Aí o Cedrico te segura. Agora eu vou dormir, tenham uma boa noite. – Implicou Lizzie, rindo, e sumindo embaixo dos lençóis.

Sasha saía da aula de Feitiços junto de Lizzie, as duas conversando sobre coisas triviais, quando Fleur passou por elas jogando o mar de cabelos dourados de um lado para o outro. Elizabeth e Sasha já iam pra longe da jovem francesa quando um grito muito alto atravessou o corredor.

- FLEUR! FLEUR, VOCÊ QUER IR AO BAILE COMIGO? – Rony estava em uma ponta do corredor e Fleur estava em outra, e todas as pessoas entre os dois encaravam Rony como se ele fosse doido ou algo do tipo.

- Eu não acredito. – Lizzie conseguiu balbuciar, enquanto Fleur simplesmente ignorava o pedido gritado de Ronald e continuava seu caminho.

Sasha e Lizzie correram até onde Rony estava, ainda olhando para a porta por onde Fleur tinha entrado. Havia uma menina com ele, ruiva de olhos azuis, e Lizzie teve uma imensa sensação de déjà vu. Ela já havia visto a garota, mas não nos corredores ou no salão principal, ou no salão comunal da Grifinória. Elizabeth tentava se lembrar de onde a havia visto quando a resposta veio a ela repentinamente: era a menina do sonho. O mesmo sonho no qual Lizzie havia visto seu pai pela primeira vez, aquele sonho estranho de anos atrás...

- Ahn, olá? – Só depois de alguns minutos que Lizzie reparou que estava encarando a menina ruiva, que agora a estava olhando de volta para ela do mesmo jeito que as pessoas no corredor olharam para Rony.

- Ah, me desculpe, é que eu estou com uma impressão de que já te conheço... – Lizzie respondeu, olhando da menina para Rony, que ainda estava petrificado.

- Talvez a gente tenha se cruzado nos corredores. Sou Ginevra Weasley, mas, por favor, me chama de Gina, tá? – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Ok. Eu sou Elizabeth Gray, vulgo Lizzie.

- Oi, Gina. – Cumprimentou Sasha. – Não liga não, Rony, ela nem é tão legal assim.

- Mas ela é tão linda... – Ele balbuciou, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Talvez ela tivesse aceitado, se você não tivesse tido a brilhante idéia de convidá-la por meio de gritos, seu besta. – Gina disse, dando um tapa na cabeça de Rony.

- Vocês são irmãos? – Lizzie perguntou, segurando o riso diante da cara de ódio que Rony lançava a Gina.

- Como adivinhou? – Perguntaram os dois simultaneamente.

- Palpite.

Com a ajuda de Gina, Sasha e Lizzie, Rony conseguiu voltar ao salão comunal da Grifinória, e se sentou ao lado de Harry.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Ele resolveu pedir à Fleur para ir ao baile com ele. – Gina disse com um olhar de nojo ao dizer o nome de Fleur.

- Só que ele fez isso gritando. – Adicionou Sasha.

Harry se sentou ao lado do amigo, tentando segurar o riso.

- Bem, eu tenho uma boa notícia. A Cho aceitou ir ao baile comigo! – Ele disse sorrindo, e Rony emitiu um gemido de tristeza murmurando "essas coisas só acontecem comigo".

- E quem é essa Cho? – Gina perguntou de um jeito que parecia desinteressado, mas Lizzie percebeu que ela estava com um pouco de ciúme e sorriu.

- É a menina por quem ele vem babando. – Rony disse com o rosto ainda entre as mãos, fazendo as palavras saírem meio abafadas.

Sasha engoliu em seco. Será que Harry estava falando da ex-namorada de Cedrico? Pelo que sabia, a garota jurara que ainda amava o ex-namorado. "Talvez haja problemas na dança de abertura", pensou Sasha, olhando para o jeito que Harry sorria ao falar de Cho para Gina.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não tá mais aqui quem perguntou sobre essa Cho. – Gina cortou Harry enquanto ele falava de quanto seu par era inteligente e bonita. A ruiva se levantou e saiu correndo para o quarto.

- O que deu nela? – Perguntou Harry com uma sobrancelha levantada. Lizzie se levantou e Sasha também, as duas já iam subindo as escadas dos dormitórios femininos quando Lizzie olhou pra trás e riu.

- Vocês são muuuuito cegos. – Disse ela, olhando para a expressão confusa no rosto de Harry e de Rony.

- Toc, toc, toc – Disse Sasha enquanto abria delicadamente a porta do dormitório feminino do terceiro ano.

- Que é? – Perguntou Gina, levantando o rosto que estava afundado no travesseiro para ver quem havia chegado ao quarto. Lizzie saltitou até a cama da garota.

- Você gosta dele. – Disse ela tocando na ponta do nariz da garota e rindo. Gina se virou na cama com um grunhido e colocou o travesseiro por cima da cabeça.

- É, ela gosta do Harry desde os 10 anos. – Sasha disse enquanto se sentava do lado da amiga.

- Mas ele nem liga pra mim. – Gina grunhiu de debaixo do travesseiro.

- Você é quem pensa, vai ver ele não se aproxima porque tem medo do Rony. – Lizzie sugeriu, e Gina deu uma risadinha.

- É, talvez. Mas ele vai ao baile com essa tal de Cho. E eu vou com o Neville!

- O Neville? Mas ele me disse que ia convidar a Hermione... – Lizzie se lembrou.

- Sim, mas ela disse que já tinha um par. – Gina disse, se sentando na cama.

- E então você vai com ele? – Sasha perguntou, só para ter certeza.

- Ninguém mais me convidou, se não for com ele não posso ir ao baile. Terceiro ano, lembram-se? – Gina suspirou resignada e enxotou as meninas de seu quarto. – Vão, vão, as outras já devem estar chegando. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Lizzie, falo com vocês amanhã.

Lizzie e Sasha foram para seu dormitório, preocupadas, cada uma por seu motivo. O Baile de Inverno parecia cada vez mais uma má idéia.

* * *

**Olá baixinhos e baixinhas!**

**Bem, como vimos, o Rony passou por uma das minhas partes favoritas da fic: o pediodo gritado pra Fleur!**

**E eu, realmente esperava mais de vocês no quesito reviews. Eu nem devia estar postando hoje, sabia? É meu aniversário. Pois é, meus bens, quando vocês deviam me dar presentes, eu dou esse presentão pra vcs.**

**Então...**

**PARABÉNS PARA MIM, NESSA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA! ÊÊÊ! LU-I-ZA!! LU-I-ZA!! LU-I-ZA!!**

**Com quem será, com quem será, com quem será que a Luiza vai casar? É com o Fred, é com o Fred, é com o Fred que a Luiza vai casar!**

**Lelii Potter: êêê, você voltou! Que bom que não sumiu, vou ficar com o bumbum quietinho na cadeira, prometo.**

**Lina prongs: ah, a vida não tem graça sem algumas dificuldades! Mas não se preocupe, tudo se ajeita no final. Pelo menos nas novelas, né?**

**Liana Ross: ah, sim, a Emily é uma vaca malvada e manipuladora, já ouvi isso várias vezes. Brigada fofa, eu tbm gostei da sua, muito engraçada!**

**Paulinha Mello': ah, bebé ficou com ciuminho, ficou? Preocupa não, coisa fofa, a Lulu te ama tbm. Sim, eu sei, mas ele não é de todo bom. Eu só queria mostrar que ele também não é de todo mau, ninguém é. E todos amamos a Sasha, mas como ela é a menina-super-mega-popular-que-conhece-todo-mundo-incluindo-a-Gina, ela não tem muito tempo livre, e além do mais ela é a única que tem um namorado super gato.**

**Maria Clara Sifuentes Rocha: que idéia é essa de botar o nome todo, eu demoro um tempão pra digitar! Faça-me o favor e mude só pra Marie, aí sim eu fico feliz. Sim, amante de Draco, taí o nome do seu par. Jean-Pierre tem o poder!!! E não é o Sam que vai cantar, idiota. Ele tá muito feliz com a namoradinha vaca dele. PS: Creepshow não é legal, só fica na cabeça e não faz o menor sentido. (esculachando com o Creepshow!)**

**Bru B. M.: não é concurso de musica D: é que o tio Dumby tava sem verba pra contratar uma banda que prestasse, então ele botou os alunos pra cantar e tocar. Não tem vencedor. E NÃO "EWA" O SAM! ELE É LEGAL! D: EW PRO DRACO!**

**Beijos ANIVERSARIANTES!**

**Me manda uma review de presente? :3**

**Amo vcs :***


	18. Estudos e Preparações

_**Estudos e Preparações**_

A biblioteca estava praticamente vazia, afinal, poucos deixavam de ir almoçar para ler um livro ou algo parecido. Mesmo assim, uma garota se debruçava por cima de diversos livros e pergaminhos, a testa franzida e os olhos perdidos em pensamentos.

Ela murmurava coisas desconexas sobre ingredientes de poções e seus usos enquanto escrevia furiosamente em um pergaminho, fazendo uma letra bem grande e esticada. Afinal, eram sessenta centímetros de uma pesquisa sobre poções usadas para o benefício das pessoas, e Lizzie havia se esquecido de fazer esse dever. Além do mais, faltavam dez minutos para a aula de poções e dez centímetros para que a menina terminasse o trabalho.

Elizabeth escrevia desesperadamente, quando ouviu um leve barulho. Era como se alguém estivesse batendo na porta. A menina olhou para as portas da biblioteca, mas não havia ninguém por lá, então logo ela estava escrevendo novamente. Lizzie já havia escrito mais duas linhas quando o barulho se repetiu. Ela olhou pela biblioteca, mas ninguém lá parecia ter notado o som. Correndo os olhos pelo local, logo o olhar da garota se focou em uma janela próxima: havia uma coruja batendo sua pata contra o vidro grosso.

Percebendo que ninguém parecia querer abrir a janela para que a coruja entrasse, Lizzie se levantou e, com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu abrir a janela pesada. O pássaro voou até o braço da menina e pousou em seu ombro, estendendo a pata com um bilhete e um pacote amarrados.

- _"Você pode precisar. Aproveite, é o último do estoque."_ – Era o que estava escrito no bilhete. Elizabeth abriu o pacote. Dentro dele estava um broche, com as inscrições "Apóie Cedrico Diggory". A menina apertou o centro do broche, e a mensagem se tornou "Potter fede". Lizzie não pode evitar uma risadinha.

A garota guardou o broche e voltou sua atenção para a redação de poções. Os professores pareciam estar dando todas as tarefas que conheciam nessas últimas semanas, e Lizzie estava seriamente preocupada com várias coisas. Os estudos, os amigos, o baile... O baile! Elizabeth ficara incumbida de abrir e fechar o show. Agora só deveria ensaiar, e estar preparada. Ela também passara boa parte de seu tempo com Henrique, que estava a ensinando a dançar. Apesar de ter tido aulas de dança em Beauxbatons, a menina não era muito boa nisso e queria se acostumar a dançar com seu par. Apesar de gostar de Henrique, ela não podia evitar sentir uma pontada de dor quando via Sam ignorando completamente sua presença.

Escrevendo distraída, Lizzie mal percebeu que já acabara a tarefa e que estava quase na hora da aula de Poções.

Os dias frios de inverno passaram rápido, e enquanto muitos brincavam de fazer guerras de neve ou bonecos de neve, Lizzie e Sasha passeavam pelo jardim observando a paisagem congelada. O velho sobretudo vermelho de Lizzie estava um pouco curto para ser de fato um sobretudo, parecia mais um casaco, então a garota teve de colocar suas meia-calças cinzas e grossas para aquecer suas pernas. Sasha ajeitou seu cachecol listrado, que por alguma razão parecia não querer ficar parado em volta do pescoço da garota, e esfregou uma mão na outra para tentar aquecê-las.

- Está ficando cada vez mais frio. – Lizzie comentou despreocupadamente, observando pequenos flocos brancos que caíam lentamente do céu.

- É verdade. Imagino se estará frio no baile. – Sasha respondeu, olhando despreocupadamente para um grupo de primeiranistas que jogavam bolas de neve um no outro.

- Se estiver frio, Cedrico poderá te aquecer! – Implicou Lizzie sorridente, e cutucou a amiga que fazia uma careta, mas logo Sasha estava sorrindo também.

- Mas si estivuer frrio, Henrrique nón poderrá te aquecerr, é isto que está dizendo? – Ela disse, imitando o sotaque francês do acompanhante da amiga.

- Mais ou menos. Você sabe, nós somos só amigos. – Lizzie disse, mas suas bochechas se avermelharam levemente.

- Às vezes eu acho que você não devia ficar correndo atrás do Sam desse jeito, Lizzie. – Sasha disse, como que lendo os pensamentos da amiga. As meninas entraram no castelo, espanando a neve das roupas.

- Às vezes, eu também acho. Mas aí eu olho pra ele e esqueço o que estava pensando. – Elizabeth disse sorrindo travessa, e subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Sasha a seguiu, pensativa.

- Senha? – A Mulher Gorda perguntou, e Lizzie percebeu que ela usava um xale rosa no exato mesmo tom de seu vestido, e se perguntou se quadros também sentiam frio.

- Bengalas doces. – Sasha respondeu e as duas entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória. Elas tiraram os casacos, e se sentaram perto da lareira acesa.

Lizzie olhou para o quadro de avisos e percebeu, olhando no calendário que haviam pregado lá, que no dia seguinte seria véspera de Natal. Elizabeth já estava começando a se preocupar quando se lembrou que ela já havia comprado os presentes em Hogsmead, e eles já haviam sido enviados e chegariam na manhã de Natal. Respirando aliviada, a garota olhou para os outros avisos, e percebeu que havia um anúncio sobre as apresentações musicais do baile.

- O ensaio! – Lizzie se levantou de sua poltrona de um salto, assustando Sasha que parecia estar quase dormindo aconchegada na poltrona.

- Que ensaio, doida? – Sasha também se levantou.

- Dumbledore me apresentou aos alunos que vão tocar guitarra e bateria para acompanhar os cantores, e nós tínhamos marcado um encontro em uma sala no terceiro andar, e eu já estou em cima da hora! Tenho que ir! – Lizzie explicou rapidamente enquanto colocava o casaco e saía correndo do salão.

Enquanto isso, na sala de ensaios, um garoto de seus quatorze anos batia o pé impacientemente no chão. Lizzie estava atrasada.

- Só porque vai abrir o show, acha que pode chegar aos ensaios na hora que quer. – Gabe reclamou, a batida de seu pé no chão já fazia uma espécie de ritmo. Os cabelos loiros e repicados do garoto chegavam até seu queixo, e sua franja constantemente caía por cima de seus olhos castanhos.

- Ela também vai fechar o show. – Acrescentou outro garoto, esse de cabelos negros e curtos e olhos também escuros, e ele estava sentado ao lado de uma bela bateria vermelha. Seu nome era Leo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Gabe respondia, Lizzie chegou correndo na sala se desculpando.

- Não faz diferença. – Gabe disse se virando para Lizzie que chegava apressada.

- Me desculpem, me desculpem, por favor! – A menina estava ofegante de tanto correr, e tirou seu casaco jogando-o em uma cadeira próxima. – OK, tô pronta, vamos começar.

- Tá bom, Lizzie, mas vê se não se atrasa de novo. – Leo disse com um sorriso amável. Ele era do sexto ano e era meio fechado, mas Elizabeth simpatizara com ele, pois o garoto era uma boa companhia e tinha ótimas idéias.

- Elizabeth, quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar que o ensaio é às cinco da tarde de Sábado? – Gabe disse irritado, enquanto pegava sua guitarra. Se Leo era calmo e paciente, Gabe era o contrário. Provavelmente era esse o motivo de eles serem amigos.

- Mas é só nosso primeiro ensaio. – Contestou Lizzie, mas Gabe fez "shhh".

- Dumbledore pediu que começássemos o show com uma música trouxa e terminássemos com uma do mundo bruxo. – Ele disse, coçando a cabeça. – Mas essas músicas que ele escolheu são meio que do século passado.

- Tanto faz, vamos começar com "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" e depois decidimos novas músicas. Pronta, Lizzie? Comece no três. – Disse Leo, passando para ela um pergaminho com a letra da música.

Lizzie respirou fundo. Não sabia por que, mas toda vez que cantava em público sentia um aperto no estômago, que não ia embora até ela ter terminado a música sem nenhum erro. Leo contou até três e os meninos começaram a tocar.

**Though I've tried before to tell her  
**_Embora eu tenha tentado dizer pra ela_

**Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
**_Os sentimentos que tenho por ela em meu coração_

**Every time that I come near her  
**_Cada vez que eu chego perto_

**I just lose my nerve  
**_Eu simplesmente perco minha coragem_

**As I've done from the start**

_Como eu tenho feito desde o começo_**  
**

Gabe tinha razão, a música era antiga. O garoto se lembrava que sua mãe gostava de músicas dessa mesma banda, quando ele era pequeno.

**Every little thing she does is magic  
**_Cada coisinha que ela faz é mágica_

**Everything she does just turns me on  
**_Tudo que ela faz me excita_

**Even though my life before was tragic  
**_Embora minha vida fosse antes trágica_

**Now I know my love for her goes on**

_Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela segue_**  
**

Os meninos tocavam os instrumentos muito bem, e Lizzie acompanhava cantando no ritmo. Apesar de antiga, a música tinha uma batida interessante.

**Do I have to tell the story**

_Tenho que contar a historia_**  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
**_Dos mil dias chuvosos desde a primeira vez que nos vimos_

**It's a big enough umbrella  
**_O guarda-chuva é grande o bastante_

**But it's always me that ends up getting wet**

_Mas sou sempre eu quem acaba ficando molhado_****

Every little thing she does is magic  
_Cada coisinha que ela faz é mágica_

**Everything she do just turns me on  
**_Tudo que ela faz me excita_

**Even though my life before was tragic  
**_Embora minha vida fosse antes trágica_

**Now I know my love for her goes on**

_Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela segue_****

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
_Eu decido ligar pra ela mil vezes por dia_

**And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
**_E perguntar se ela se casaria comigo de algum jeito antiquado_

**But my silent fears have gripped me  
**_Mas meus medos silenciosos me calam_

**Long before I reach the phone  
**_Muito antes de eu alcançar o telefone_

**Long before my tongue has tripped me  
**_Muito antes minha lingua enrola_

**Must I always be alone?**

_Eu sempre estarei sozinho?_**  
**

A garota estendeu a última nota desse verso por um tempo, e depois voltou a cantar o refrão pela última vez.

**Every little thing she does is magic  
**_Cada coisinha que ela faz é mágica_

**Everything she does just turns me on  
**_Tudo que ela faz me excita_

**Even though my life before was tragic  
**_Embora minha vida fosse antes trágica_

**Now I know my love for her goes on**

_Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela segue_

- Muito bom! – Parabenizou Leo, quando a música acabou.

- Ah, eu desafinei e você sabe disso. – Lizzie disse rindo. – Mas eu concordo com você, Gabe, a gente podia escolher outras músicas.

- Eu conheço uma ótima música, lançou faz pouquíssimo tempo na RRB! – Gabe comentou excitado. Lizzie estranhou a sigla.

- RRB? – Perguntou ela, imaginando o que poderia significar.

- É, a Rede Radiofônica dos Bruxos. Nunca ouviu falar? – Respondeu o garoto. Lizzie pensou muito, mas não se lembrava de ter ouvido falar disso. Em Beauxbatons os alunos só deveriam escutar música clássica.

- Bem, tanto faz, pois eu tenho uma idéia para a música trouxa. – Disse Elizabeth sorrindo ao pensar na canção que havia escolhido.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Elizabeth mal se deu conta de que era um dia especial até ver o monte de presentes perto de sua cama. Sasha ainda estava dormindo, mas Mel abria seus presentes animadamente.

- Ah, você acordou! – Ela percebeu, rasgando a embalagem prateada de um perfume que havia ganhado. – Olha só, foi minha irmã que me deu. – Disse ela animada, mostrando o vidro azulado e bonito.

- Você tem uma irmã? – Lizzie perguntou, tentando não parecer muito surpresa. Mel nunca havia mencionado uma irmã.

- Sim, o nome dela é Jane. Ela é mais velha, já se formou, é repórter e fica viajando para todo o mundo para fazer matérias. Esse perfume é lá de Paris! – Disse ela sorrindo abertamente.

- Eu podia ter te trazido um lá de Paris se você me pedisse. – Lizzie disse brincando, afinal, seus pais ainda moravam na França. Mel riu e pegou um pacote pequeno, que Elizabeth reconheceu como sendo o presente que ela comprara.

- Lizzie! – Mel exclamou ao ler o bilhete. – Não precisava.

- Deixa disso, boba, eu sei que precisava. – Lizzie disse, e Mel sorriu rasgando o papel rosa que cobria o presente.

- Ooh! – A garota exclamou apenas, ao ver os brincos de esmeralda com detalhes em dourado que Elizabeth lhe dera.

- Gostou? Vai combinar com o seu vestido. – Lizzie estava começando a se preocupar, pois a amiga parecia muda. Então, de repente, Mel se levantou, foi até o monte de Lizzie e pegou um pacote. Lizzie a seguiu, tentando pegar o presente de volta. – O que está fazendo? Isso é meu!

- Era o meu presente, mas agora vou jogar esse fora e comprar um novo, caro e lindo como o que você me deu. – Mel explicou o mais calmamente possível ao tentar arrancar o pacote das mãos de Lizzie. A garota apenas riu e abriu o presente.

- Que legal! – Ela disse, segurando um xale preto com detalhes prateados nas bordas. Sorrindo, Elizabeth o colocou sobre o pijama. – É muito lindo, e eu não vou deixar você pegar de volta.

Mel apenas suspirou, derrotada, e voltou a abrir os inúmeros presentes que havia ganhado. Lizzie voltou-se para seu próprio monte, enquanto percebia que Sasha estava acordando.

- Bom dia. – Sasha murmurou, esfregando os olhos. – Ah, é Natal.

- Sim, é Natal. – Mel concordou rindo, enquanto Lizzie abria uma caixa de sapos de chocolate que Rony lhe dera e pegava um.

- Sasha, foi você que me deu isso? – A garota havia achado um presente embalado em roxo com listras rosa, mas não havia bilhete.

- É sim, olha aqui. – Sasha mostrou para a amiga o lugar em que seu nome estava escrito no pacote. – Espero que goste.

Lizzie abriu o presente, era um globo de neve. Dentro dele havia um grande castelo, um monte, uma floresta... Abismada, Elizabeth percebeu que era Hogwarts.

- É Hogwarts. – Sasha disse, reforçando o que Lizzie já sabia. – Se você olhar de perto dá pra ver as pessoas se mexendo, e se você sacudir elas nem saem do lugar.

- Essas pessoas estão mesmo lá fora? – Elizabeth perguntou surpresa, olhando para alguns mini-alunos no globo.

- Sim, mas ninguém usa como algo ruim, mal dá pra ver as pessoinhas aí dentro. – Sasha respondeu, já avançando para seu monte de presentes de Natal. Lizzie observou com o rosto colado no vidro enquanto um mini-Hagrid carregando uma pequena árvore saía de sua cabana e entrava no colégio.

Depois de abrirem seus presentes e se vestirem, as meninas desceram até o Salão Principal para tomar café. Lizzie havia deixado o globo em uma mesinha próxima a sua cama junto de alguns presentes que ela abriria depois, afinal era sábado.

- Que horas você vai começar a se arrumar, Gina? – Mel perguntou para a ruiva sentada à sua frente. Ela deu de ombros.

- Sei lá, uma hora antes do baile? – Disse ela, mordiscando um pedaço de bolo de cenoura com chocolate.

- O quêêêê? – Sasha, Mel, Lizzie e Mione exclamaram, olhando incrédulas para a amiga.

- Uma hora nem dá pra fazer o penteado e a maquiagem! – Sasha explicou.

- Muito menos colocar o vestido e os sapatos. – Completou Lizzie.

- E escolher o xale e a bolsa, arrumar a bolsa... – Adicionou Mel, bebendo um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- Ah, isso me faz lembrar. Vocês podem me ajudar a fazer uma poção de alisamento para o meu cabelo? – Mione perguntou, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo cacheado no dedo.

- Claro. E você vai pro nosso dormitório, Gina, pra nós te ajudarmos a se arrumar. – Sasha respondeu, e rapidamente terminou seu chocolate quente. – Vamos?

- Nosso dormitório, depois do almoço, hein? – Lizzie confirmou com Gina, enquanto ia embora com Sasha e Mel.

Lizzie estava quase terminando de desembrulhar seus presentes quando pegou um que diferia dos outros, talvez porque era embrulhado com a embalagem para presentes da joalheria francesa Magnefique, talvez porque um bilhete colado na embalagem dissesse "Com amor, de Papai e Mamãe". Elizabeth rasgou o embrulho rapidamente, mostrando uma caixa de couro, que a garota logo abriu.

Era uma tiara feita de brilhantes, que formavam um padrão de formas geométricas. Sem fôlego, Lizzie girou a tiara pelas mãos admirando-a. Finalmente, ela penteou seu cabelo com as mãos para trás e ajeitou a tiara em sua cabeça.

- Uau. – Ela suspirou, olhando apaixonada para o presente que seus pais lhe deram.

Elizabeth guardou a tiara rapidamente no fundo de seu malão, e foi com as amigas para o almoço no Salão Principal. Havia vários pratos especiais de Natal, como perus assados e pudins, sem contar os mil acompanhamentos e sobremesas.

O dia passava rápido, e logo era hora de ir ao baile. Os dormitórios estavam em polvorosa, com várias meninas correndo de um lado para o outro procurando por vestidos, xales, sapatos, maquiagem... No quarto de Lizzie estavam todas quase prontas. Mel secava magicamente o cabelo de Hermione com um feitiço ensinado pela mesma, o cabelo castanho geralmente cacheado da garota caía liso até a metade de suas costas. Enquanto isso, Sasha ajudava Gina a fazer sua maquiagem e Lizzie procurava desesperada por suas sandálias negras de couro de dragão.

- Aonde pode estar? – Ela murmurava enquanto espalhava o conteúdo de seu malão pelo dormitório inteiro. Finalmente, ela achou as sandálias de salto e as vestiu apressadamente. Apanhando seu xale e sua pequena bolsa prateada, ela olhou-se no espelho.

Seus olhos estavam delineados com lápis preto e com uma leve sombra prateada, e seus lábios estavam em um tom rosa - bebê. Seus cabelos castanho-escuros estavam puxados para trás com a tiara que seus pais lhe deram e algumas mechas caíam onduladas até seus ombros, e ela usava o xale preto e prateado que ganhara de Mel. Seu vestido era lindo, azul-escuro, ressaltando a tonalidade de seus olhos. Finalmente, as sandálias negras tinham um salto médio e a faziam ficar mais alta.

- Uau! Tá linda! – Elogiou Mel, terminando de pentear o cabelo de Mione.

- Obrigada, você também está. – Lizzie respondeu. – Afinal, todas vocês estão.

Mel vestia o vestido que comprara em Hogsmead, verde com detalhes de pedras verde-escuras. Seu cabelo loiro, geralmente liso, estava ondulado nas pontas e preso em um meio rabo-de-cavalo. Ela usava um xale completamente dourado, e em suas orelhas estavam dependurados os brincos de esmeralda dados por Lizzie.

Já Mione usava um vestido azul-turquesa, tomara-que-caia e que ia até seus tornozelos. Ela usava sandálias azul-escuras e um tipo de bolero feito de seda no mesmo tom de azul das sandálias. Seus cabelos, agora lisos e longos, estavam soltos, mas uma mecha estava presa por uma presilha com uma pedra azul-escura. Seus olhos estavam levemente cobertos por uma sombra azul-turquesa e seus lábios estavam rosa - claro.

Gina estava mais moderna: seu vestido curto tomara-que-caia era vermelho e tinha detalhes em preto, como um zíper bem na frente. Ela usava botas de salto alto e uma jaqueta de couro negro de dragão, e uma meia-calça escura. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de lado, sua sombra era preta e seu batom, vermelho.

Sasha estava usando um vestido longo, em um tom de magenta, e sandálias brancas. Seu xale era de seda branca, e seu cabelo preto ondulado estava preso em um coque com exceção de sua franja que caía ondulada até seu queixo. Seu batom era em um tom de lilás rosado, e sua sombra era branca com um leve toque de glitter.

- Senhoritas... – Disse Gina com um sorriso maroto. – É hora de descer e fazer os queixos de todos os garotos de Hogwarts caírem até o chão!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**OOOOI amiguinhos e amiguinhas!**

**Como vai indo a vida?**

**Sim, eu sei que demorei UMA ETERNIDADE pra postar, e não tenho desculpas mesmo. Acho que foi a preguiça, sei lá.**

**Mas aqui está um cap novíssimo, e espero que vocês gostem! Os links para os vestidos das meninas logo estarão no meu profile. ****O nome da música no cap é Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic, do The Police.**

**Leli Potter: Posteeeeeei! Eu sei, eu sei, demorou. Mas tá aqui, né? Então tanto faz! PS: Obrigada pelas ameaças de morte!**

**Marie: Bem, facilitou minha vida. LIZZIE NÃO É VACA! E vc é quem devia postar mais. Sei lá, mania se pega? Se pega, eu devo ter pegado da Bru mesmo.**

**Liana Ross: Valeeeu linda! Ainda faço a Lizzie dar uns tapas na Emily...**

**Lina Prongs: Obrigada pelo parabéns antes da review! Mas respondendo à review, a Lizzie é inocentezinha! E nada envolvendo a Cho presta. O baile é no próximo cap, sim eu enrolo as coisas! Beijos!**

**Paulete: O nome do cap é a música. O nome da menina que canta é Ingrid Michaelson. Valeu pelos parabéns!**

**Bru B M: sim, ela sofre**

**eu também**

**concordo**

**concordo**

**Obrigada meus amores da vida! Ainda sinto falta de algumas pessoinhas, mas eu vou relevar hoje pq to com pressa de postar.**

**Beijos**

**LLoiza**


	19. Um Plano, Uma QuaseTragédia e Um Aci

_**Um Plano, Uma Quase-Tragédia e Um Acidente**_

**(cap especialíssimo, é dedicado à Paulete Fofolete que gosta de chiclete.)**

O Salão Principal nunca estivera tão lindo em uma noite de Natal. Parecia um palácio, com as paredes cobertas de gelo prateado e o céu cheio de estrelas brilhantes. Haviam também várias guirlandas de visco e azevinho, e pequenas mesas espalhadas pelo grande salão, menos no centro, aonde seria a pista de dança.

Havia várias pessoas espalhadas pelo Salão, mas elas deixaram o centro livre quando os Campeões e seus pares entraram. Primeiro Fleur entrou acompanhada de um aluno Corvinal do sétimo ano, fazendo várias bocas se abrir em admiração à garota. Logo Cedrico entrou junto de Sasha, gerando alguns cochichos sobre a sorte da grifinória – que eram ignorados pela mesma. E se os alunos já estavam sussurrando entre si, quando Krum entrou com Hermione parecia que todos os presentes começaram a comentar sobre eles ao mesmo tempo. Por fim, Harry entrou junto com Cho, sorrindo bobamente para a garota, e o baile pôde começar.

Em um palco aonde havia microfones, uma bateria, guitarras e baixos, Dumbledore subiu para fazer alguns avisos para a noite.

- Boa noite, alunos. Gostaria de lhes informar que, hoje, o show será aberto por uma pessoa que, além de ser uma ótima cantora, é um símbolo de unidade entre as escolas. A senhorita Gray já pertenceu às escolas de magia de Hogwarts e Beauxbatons, e hoje ela está acompanhada de um aluno de Durmstrang, senhor Übrian. Aplausos para Elizabeth!

Lizzie saiu de trás das cortinas, tentando controlar as pernas que tremiam involuntariamente. Ela andou rapidamente até o microfone e agradeceu a Dumbledore enquanto ele descia do palco para se sentar na grande mesa onde os outros professores estavam.

- Oi. Eu sou Lizzie, e antes de começarmos a abertura do baile eu gostaria de lembrar vocês de que o Torneio Tribuxo é um incentivo para que nossas escolas se unirem, então tentem conhecer um pouco de cada uma. – Começou ela, nervosa. – Ah, e parabéns para os Campeões, que foram muito corajosos na última tarefa!

Os estudantes aplaudiram, e logo Elizabeth percebeu que Leo e Gabe haviam chegado enquanto ela falava. Eles começaram a tocar uma melodia suave, e a garota respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca, e ela sabia que se desistisse, ela nunca se perdoaria.

**You took my hand  
**_Você pegou minha mão_

**You showed me how  
**_Você me mostrou como_

**You promised me you'd be around  
**_Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto_

**Uh huh  
**_Uh huh_

**That's right  
**_Tá certo_

**I took your words  
**_Eu ouvi suas palavras_

**And I believed  
**_E acreditei_

**In everything  
**_Em tudo_

**You said to me  
**_Que você me disse_

**Yeah huh  
**_É, huh_

**That's right**

_Tá certo_

A menina começou a cantar seguindo a música, em uma voz suave e um pouco debochada. Seus olhos procuraram pelo salão até achar Sam, sentado em uma mesa ao lado de Emily. Ele estava olhando para ela magoado, e Lizzie não pode deixar de reparar o quanto ele estava bonito em suas vestes bruxas de gala. Emily, em seu vestido preto decotado, nem parecia ter notado que havia uma música tocando, apenas conversava despreocupada com sua amiga Caitleen.

Lizzie fechou seus olhos enquanto cantava. Se Samuel estava magoado, ela também estava. E muito.

**If someone said three years from now  
**_Se alguém me dissesse há três anos_

**You'd be long gone  
**_Que você iria embora _

**I'd stand up and punch them out  
**_Eu me levantaria e os socaria_

**Cause they're all wrong  
**_Porque eles estariam errados_

**I know better  
**_Eu sei melhor_

**Cause you said forever  
**_Porque você disse "Pra sempre"_

**And ever  
**_"E sempre"_

**Who knew**

_Quem diria_

A garota começou a cantar com mais vontade, apertando os olhos fechados e segurando o microfone com força. Enquanto cantava, se lembrava de como Samuel lhe prometera que sua amizade seria para sempre, mesmo que na época eles não conseguissem entender direito o que sentiam um pelo outro. E ela havia se decepcionado em pensar que tudo seria como antes.

Quando terminou a estrofe, ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Nesse ponto a maioria dos alunos estava dançando belamente pelo salão, mas Sam se recusava a se levantar mesmo com a insistência de Emily, que seguira o olhar de seu par e passara a olhar com raiva para Lizzie.

**Remember when we were such fools  
**_Lembra de quando nós éramos uns bobos_

**And so convinced and just too cool  
**_E tão convencido e tão, tão legais_

**Oh no  
**_Oh não_

**No no  
**_Não não_

**I wish I could touch you again  
**_Eu queria poder te tocar de novo_

**I wish I could still call you friend  
**_Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo_

**I'd give anything**

_Eu daria qualquer coisa_

Elizabeth voltou a cantar suavemente, olhando para Samuel indiferente. Mesmo que sua face não mostrasse expressões, seus olhos deixavam transparecer sua tristeza. Preparando-se para cantar o refrão novamente, ela olhou diretamente para o garoto antes de recomeçar a cantar.

**When someone said count your blessings now  
**_Quando me disseram "seja agradecida e reze"_

**For they're long gone  
**_ "Por aqueles que não estão mais por perto"_

**I guess I just didn't know how  
**_Eu acho que não sabia como_

**I was all wrong  
**_Eu estava errada_

**They knew better  
**_Eles sabiam melhor_

**Still you said forever  
**_Mas mesmo assim, você disse "para sempre"_

**And ever  
**_"E sempre"_

**Who knew**

_Quem diria_

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas quando ela se lembrou de quem a dissera que não havia esperanças para resgatar seu relacionamento com Sam e ela não acreditara. Essas pessoas estavam certas? Mesmo com tudo o que acontecera, Lizzie achava que talvez pudesse ter Samuel de volta, mas as chances não estavam á seu favor.

**Yeah yeah  
**_Yeah, Yeah_

**I'll keep you locked in my head  
**_Vou te manter preso em minha cabeça_

**Until we meet again  
**_Até nós nos encontrarmos de novo_

**Until we  
**_Até nós_

**Until we meet again  
**_Até nós nos encontrarmos de novo_

**And I won't forget you my friend  
**_E eu não te esquecerei meu amigo_

**What happened?**

_O que aconteceu?_

A mente de Elizabeth estava cheia de lembranças dela e de Sam quando eram crianças, como eles se ajudavam e se protegiam... Mas agora eles tinham crescido, e as coisas não eram como antes. Lizzie balançou a cabeça como que para afastar esses pensamentos. As memórias de sua amizade com Sam, essa era a imagem que ela queria no momento.

**If someone said three years from now  
**_Se alguém me dissesse há três anos_

**You'd be long gone  
**_Que você iria embora_

**I'd stand up and punch them out  
**_Eu me levantaria e os socaria_

**Cause they're all wrong and  
**_Porque eles estariam errados e_

**That last kiss  
**_Aquele ultimo beijo_

**I'll cherish  
**_Eu vou valorizar_

**Until we meet again  
**_Até nós nos encontrarmos de novo_

**And time makes  
**_E o tempo faz_

**It harder  
**_Mais difícil_

**I wish I could remember  
**_Eu queria poder me lembrar_

**But I keep  
**_Mas eu mantenho_

**Your memory  
**_Sua memória_

**You visit me in my sleep  
**_Você me visita em meus sonhos_

**My darling  
**_Meu querido_

**Who knew  
**_Quem diria_

**My darling  
**_Meu querido_

**My darling  
**_Meu querido_

**Who knew  
**_Quem diria_

**My darling  
**_Meu querido_

**I miss you  
**_Sinto sua falta_

**My darling  
**_Meu querido_

**Who knew  
**_Quem diria_

**Who knew**

_Quem diria_

As lágrimas já corriam soltas pela face da menina, que agradeceu a Merlim por sua maquiagem feita com magia ser á prova de água. Ela olhava apenas para Sam enquanto ele se levantava e olhava profundamente para o palco. Por um segundo pareceu que ele iria se aproximar, mas assim que a música acabou o garoto deu meia-volta e começou a andar para fora do salão. Lizzie enxugou o rosto rapidamente e agradeceu aos aplausos que recebeu, e logo correu o mais rápido que pôde em direção à porta.

- Lizzie, foi lindo! – Sasha disse quando a amiga passou por ela.

- Obrigada, obrigada, mas eu tenho que ir... – A garota disse, tentando voltar a correr, mas Sasha segurou seu braço com força.

- Como assim? E o encerramento do baile? – Ela disse, olhando preocupada para Elizabeth, que tentava inutilmente soltar-se. Repentinamente, ela parou e um brilho passou por seus olhos.

- Sasha, olha, eu preciso que você me faça um favor imenso. Se você fizer, vai ter minha servidão eterna, mas eu preciso muito ir agora! – A menina disse, olhando esperançosamente para a porta.

- Como assim? – Sasha perguntou confusa.

- Fala com o Leo e com o Gabe, explica que eu tive que ir, e canta pra mim a música de encerramento?

- O que? Mas eu não sei cantar!

- Claro que sabe, você canta super bem, agora eu preciso muito ir. Por favor? – Ela perguntou, fazendo uma cara que lembrava um cachorrinho abandonado.

- Ah, tá certo. – Ela disse finalmente, soltando o braço da amiga, que saiu em disparada para a saída. E completou, quando Lizzie estava quase saindo: – Mas você me deve uma!

Lançando um último sorriso para a amiga, Elizabeth saiu correndo pela porta e por alguns corredores, parando quando viu que não conseguia achar Sam. Ela ia voltar quando teve uma idéia, talvez ele estivesse no jardim.

Nos jardins de Hogwarts estava frio, mas não tanto. Lizzie se enrolou em seu xale e olhou em volta. Havia neve cobrindo a grama e um pouco de gelo nos galhos das árvores, e havia uma brisa fria soprando. Foi então que a garota avistou Samuel em pé, olhando para o lago, pensativo. Andando devagar para não tropeçar na neve, ela se aproximou dele até estar quase do seu lado.

- Sam. – Ela sussurrou, e sua voz soou como um assovio por causa do vento. O garoto se virou, e nesse momento uma rajada de vento gelado soprou vinda do lago, soprando o cabelo de Lizzie para trás e fazendo o de Samuel cobrir seu rosto.

- Liz. – Ele respondeu, com a voz indiferente.

- Eu venho tentando falar com você há um tempo, mas não estava conseguindo... – A menina falou, olhando para baixo.

- Então você resolveu subir no palco e cantar uma música. Não posso negar que você canta bem. – Ele disse ríspido, voltando seu olhar para o lago.

- Obrigada. Você... Você entendeu?

- É claro. Então você não confia mais em mim, e quer que tudo seja como antes, mesmo sabendo que isso não é possível. – A voz de Samuel estava dura enquanto ele praticamente cuspia as palavras.

- Não, não é isso! – Lizzie se apressou em corrigi-lo. – Eu queria ter sua amizade de novo. E sobre a confiança... Eu não sei mais o que pensar.

- Não há nada sobre o que pensar. As coisas mudam, Liz. E na maioria das vezes não mudam pra melhor. – Ele disse, e começou a voltar para dentro do castelo. A garota apenas ficou parada no lugar. O frio já não importava mais, e as lágrimas corriam soltas por seu rosto.

Um dos últimos alunos estava se apresentando. O baile estava quase no final, e Sasha estava por trás das cortinas junto de Cedrico, Leo e Gabe.

- Nossa, se a Lizzie era doida, essa é ainda pior. – Gabe comentou, pressionando as têmporas.

- Eu não vou conseguir! – A garota insistia com o namorado, nervosa. Cedrico a fez se calar com um beijo.

- Você vai lá, e vai cantar lindamente, porque eu te conheço e sei que você dar um show. – Ele disse sorrindo docemente. Gabe fingiu que ia vomitar, e Leo apenas rolou os olhos. Sasha, por sua vez, sorriu confiantemente e foi repassar a música novamente com os garotos.

Elizabeth estava andando calmamente pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts. Ela ainda segurava seu xale bem preso ao corpo, e estava olhando para o chão a cada passo que dava. Não sabia que horas eram, mas imaginava que o baile já estivesse acabando. Pensou em Sasha, ela conseguiria cantar a música de encerramento? Lizzie esperava que Dumbledore não ficasse muito bravo com elas. Ela olhou para frente, já estava quase chegando ao salão principal. Ela ouviu a voz de Sasha, ela estava no palco explicando que houve uma emergência e Lizzie não poderia encerrar o baile e pedia desculpas, dizendo que ela mesma o faria. Logo uma música começou e a menina começou a cantar.

**Oh, oh, oh  
**_Oh, oh, oh_

**It's magic  
**_É magia_

**You know  
**_Você sabe_

**Never believe it's not so  
**_Nunca acredite que não é_

**It's magic  
**_É magia_

**You know  
**_Você sabe_

**Never believe it's not so**

_Nunca acredite que não é_

As pessoas no baile, que pareciam desanimadas com a mudança de planos, voltaram a dançar animadamente. Sasha estava morrendo de vergonha no palco; mas quando se sentia insegura ela olhava para Cedrico, que estava espiando por uma breha entre as cortinas, e se sentia melhor. Lizzie começou a entrar no salão, e algumas pessoas perguntavam sobre a emergência que a impedira de cantar. Ela respondia que havia se sentido mal e indisposta, mas que depois de uma visita à Madame Pomfrey ela estava bem melhor. Passando por alguns colegas e outros alunos, a menina encostou-se a uma parede próxima ao palco e olhou orgulhosa para a amiga que cantava lindamente.

**I never been awake  
**_Eu nunca estive acordada_

**I never seen a day break  
**_Eu nunca vi um dia nascer_

**Leaning on my pillow in the morning  
**_Deitada em meu travesseiro de manhã_

**A lazy in bed  
**_Uma preguiçosa na cama_**  
**

**Music in my head  
**_Música em minha cabeça_

**And crazy music playing in the  
**_E música maluca tocando na_

**Morning light**

_Luz da manhã_

As luzes do palco passeavam entre Sasha, Leo e Gabe; o som de sua música animada ressoava por todo o salão. A maioria dos alunos dançava, celebrando o final de um ótimo baile. Parecia um final perfeito para a noite. Estranhamente, as luzes pararam de se mexer. Ninguém pareceu reparar.

**Oh, oh, oh  
**_Oh, oh, oh_

**It's magic  
**_É magia_

**You know  
**_Você sabe_

**Never believe it's not so  
**_Nunca acredite que não é_

**It's magic  
**_É magia_

**You know  
**_Você sabe_

**Never believe it's not so**

_Nunca acredite que não é_

De repente, um barulho mais alto que a música ecoou pelo lugar. Sasha parou de cantar instantaneamente, e para ela, tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Alunos correndo para longe do palco, pessoas gritando. A menina olhou para os lados e viu que Cedrico vinha correndo em sua direção, ela se perguntou o que estava havendo quando seu namorado pulou por cima dela, empurrando-a para o outro lado do palco. Foi só quando ela ouviu um barulho de algo quebrando que tudo voltou ao normal, e ela percebeu que havia caído um tipo de aparelho de iluminação no lugar em que ela estava um minuto atrás.

- O que foi isso? – Ela perguntou para Cedrico, apavorada.

- Eu não sei! – Disse ele, olhando para cima.

- Quem estava no controle da iluminação? – Perguntou a professora McGonagall furiosa, se dirigindo às escadas para a parte de cima do palco.

- Que eu soubesse, era Brian Jenkins... – Dumbledore respondeu, a seguindo. Eles desapareceram escada acima enquanto Lizzie subia no palco para falar com Sasha.

- Sasha! Você tá bem? – Ela perguntou, ajudando a amiga a se levantar.

- Traumatizada, mas viva. – Ela disse, sorrindo fracamente e olhando para cima, de onde o aparelho de iluminação havia caído. – Parece que eu não fiz muitos fãs até agora.

- Claro que fez! – Lizzie disse, sorrindo para a amiga. – Você estava ótima! Eu cheguei um pouco depois de você começar, estava muito legal.

Na parte de cima do palco, Dumbledore e McGonagall haviam chegado ao compartimento de iluminação mágica e encontraram tudo escuro. Com um aceno da varinha o diretor acendeu todas as velas do aposento, e em um canto do lugar estava um garoto de seus 17 anos, encolhido contra as paredes e com os olhos sem foco. McGonagall se aproximou do rapaz e o perguntou o que acontecera.

- Eu não sei. – Disse ele abobadamente, sem desviar os olhos. A professora murmurou _"Lumus"_ e passou a varinha na frente dos olhos do aluno, que continuaram sem foco.

- Feitiço de confundir. – Ela disse espantada, voltando-se a Dumbledore. – Não vamos conseguir nada dele.

O diretor apenas concordou com a cabeça e ordenou que McGonagall encaminhasse o rapaz à Ala Hospitalar.

Elizabeth já havia levado Sasha para a Ala Hospitalar para ter certeza de que ela não estava machucada, e estava andando para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória quando sentiu uma mão agarrando seu braço.

- Henrique! – Ela exclamou, ao se virar e ver o rosto sorridente do amigo. – Eu mal te vi a noite toda!

- É, mas eou te vi. Stáva marravilhose, Lizzie! – Ele disse, segurando a mão da menina e andando ao lado dela. – Muit linde.

- Ah, obrigada. – Ela disse, enrubescendo. – Você vai pra o barco de Durmstrang?

- Si, mas vou te acumpanharr até su Salón Comunal.

- Ah, obrigada. – Lizzie agradeceu, e percebeu que o amigo estava olhando para ela de um jeito muito estranho. Balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, Henrique estava apenas sendo gentil. De repente, Lizzie percebeu que o caminho que estavam seguindo não era para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e sim para uma das torres; foi aí que a menina sentiu um pressentimento muito ruim em seu coração.

- Ahn, Henrique? – Ela perguntou, em uma voz que ela esperava ser casual, e acabou soltando uma risadinha nervosa. – Onde estamos indo?

Assim que ouviu a pergunta, o garoto se virou de supetão para ela e sorriu malicioso. Elizabeth engoliu em seco quando ele colocou um braço em cada lado dela, fazendo-a se encostar à parede gelada.

- Já chegámus. – Ele sussurrou, e seus lábios se encontraram violentamente com a boca da garota. Suas mãos agora seguravam os braços dela, que tentava a custo se soltar. Lizzie tentou chutá-lo, mas ele pressionou seu corpo contra a parede, praticamente a imobilizando, e os lábios do garoto se moveram da boca dela para seu pescoço.

- Me larga! – Ela gritou, com a boca finalmente livre, e tentou o morder. Ele desviou o rosto e voltou a beijar os lábios da menina de um modo muito violento para ser romântico.

- Vucê deverria se sentirr lisonjeade, sabia? Muits garrotas en Durmstrang adorrarian serr vucê, agorra. – Ele disse, acariciando as costas da garota enquanto olhava para ela e sorria. Elizabeth lutava para libertar uma de suas pernas, que estava presa entre as duas pernas de Henrique. De repente, ela teve uma idéia.

- Bem, deixe eu te contar uma novidade. Aqui é Hogwarts. – Ela disse, e levantou o joelho tão rápido que o garoto não teve tempo de reagir. O golpe o acertou bem no meio das pernas, e ele se soltou da menina no mesmo minuto, gemendo de dor. Lizzie apenas fugiu amedrontada, correndo o mais rápido que seus saltos permitiam, sem olhar para trás.

Em uma das inúmeras salas de aula de Hogwarts, um homem com a face cheia de cicatrizes e um olho de cada cor estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente para a lareira e de costas para a porta. Ele estava olhando para um espelhinho de bolso, no qual havia acabado de lançar um feitiço. Logo a imagem de seu rosto no espelho foi substituída por outro rosto, parcialmente encoberto pelas sombras, e branco de tão pálido. O homem inclinou a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- Mestre. – Ele sussurrou. A pessoa no espelho deu um sorriso de lado.

- Novidades, Crouch? – Disse a pessoa, sua voz era rouca, grave e sombria, e o que ele dizia lembrava uma cobra sibilando.

- Sim, meu senhor. Muitas novidades. – Ele disse, e sua voz parecia tremer com excitação. – Primeiramente, meu senhor, eu venho observando Harry Potter, e ele nem ao menos começou a pensar no segundo desafio! Então eu sugiro que...

- Você não sugere nada, seu verme imundo! Eu sou quem decide o que será feito! – Vociferou o homem, e a imagem do espelho tremeu visivelmente. – Segure essa porcaria direito, Rabicho!

- S-sim, meu senhor. – Uma voz fina e esganiçada murmurou, no mesmo lado do espelho que seu senhor.

Os passos da menina ecoavam pelo corredor vazio, ela já não corria mais, mas andava consideravelmente rápido. Mesmo o corredor estando escuro, ela conseguia distinguir as formas das paredes e de uma porta ou outra em seu caminho. Enquanto andava, ela percebeu que uma das portas adiante estava entreaberta, e dela saía uma luz. Elizabeth imaginou quem estaria acordado àquela hora, quando ouviu uma voz alterada vindo da sala. A garota se aproximou, andando na ponta dos pés, e procurou entender o que se passava. Aquele era o professor Moody, sentado de frente para a lareira? Não poderia ser, porque os cabelos grisalhos do homem estavam se tornando loiros em frente aos olhos de Lizzie. O homem se levantou, e seu corpo se arqueou para trás. Quando ele voltou à sua postura normal, parecia ter crescido uns bons centímetros. Elizabeth ouviu gritos vindos de uma espécie de espelho, na mão daquele homem. Ela distinguiu a frase _"Estúpido, não tomou a poção novamente!"_, em meio às palavras: _"incompetente"_ e _"homem indigno"_. A garota não conhecia a voz, mas só de ouvi-la ela sentiu seus pêlos do braço se arrepiar.

- Eu... Sinto muito, meu senhor... – O homem conseguiu balbuciar, em meio à transformação pela qual estava passando. Logo, o olho azul de Moody pulou de sua face caindo no chão e, pelo reflexo da única janela da sala, Lizzie percebeu que ele agora era um homem de seus vinte e poucos anos, de cabelos loiros e sardas pelo rosto inteiro, e ele olhava temerosamente para o espelhinho de mão que segurava.

- Beba a poção novamente, Crouch, e volte a falar comigo depois. – A voz que assustou Elizabeth soou novamente, vinda do espelho. A imagem do rosto pálido encoberto por sombras foi sumindo, e logo o espelho voltara a mostrar a imagem refletida do homem loiro. Ele segurava o espelho fortemente, e já ia guardá-lo quando viu algo no reflexo que chamou sua atenção. Movimentando o espelho delicadamente, ele dirigiu a imagem ao que havia visto.

Uma garota assustada, com os olhos azuis-escuros arregalados, espiando por trás da porta entreaberta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**OOOOI POVO MEU! E aí? Qualé a boa?**

**O fato é o seguinte: esse cap é cheio de coisas maravilhosamente imprescindíveis para o andamento da fanfiction. (palavras grandes, aprendi com meu professor :P)**

**Então não vou nem comentar sobre esse cap, tirando o fato de que ele é especialíssimo porque é dedicado à minha bebê adotiva: a Paulinha, pessoa que inspirou a minha super-personagem SASHA!**

**Respostaaaas:**

**Leli Potter: se você me ameaça, significa que você me ama! Funciona assim, não sabia não? Eu não demorei dessa vez! Quer dizer... Não demorei muito...**

**Bru B M: babados vc quer, babados vc terá! Seja feliz com esse super-cap! PS: Gina é tudo de bom, fatãão :P**

**Lina Prongs: eu não sou enrolada... Só um pouquinho! É que a minha inspiração não tem hora marcada... Não vou te dar nenhum spoiler sobre o desenrolar da fic! E te dou um globo de neve de Natal, se eu achar um nas Lojas Americanas :D**

**Maria Clara Sifuentes: Nem fica com ciúmes, q vc já teve seu cap especial. Paulete tbm merece um. Na vdd, vc mal apareceu nesse cap! Wow, que injustiça. Vou ver se te meto em algum lugar no cap que vem. Na verdade, vc ficou o baile todo com o seu peguete Jean-Pierre! (esse é o nome dele né :P)**

**Paulinha M: MINGA BEBÊ HOMENAGEADA! Espero que goste desse cap especial pra tu! Sasha não vai usar o bottom. Ela ama o Cedriquinho, mas, tipo assim, ela não tem nada contra o Harry. Em um mundo perfeito, todo mundo bate em todo mundo. Mas não é assim que funciona no mundo das minhas fics doidas. Beijinhos.**

**Liana Ross: Não ligo se demorar, o importante é aparecer! Esse é melhor mesmo, na minha opinião. Tô muito orgulhosa dele, então eu espero q vc tbm goste!**

**UM BEIJO POVÃO!**

**LLoiza**


	20. Consequências

**(N/A: sim, eu sei. Eu sou lerda, idiota e retardada. Mas antes de me espancar virtualmente por ter demorado, eu queria deixar aqui os nomes das musiquinhas do ultimo cap que eu me esqueci de deixar lá. A primeira foi "Who Knew", da Pink. A segunda foi "Magic", da Selena Gomez. FOI MAAAAAAL por ter esquecido. O mais estranho foi que ninguém reparou! O.o Ah, e esse cap é pra Bruninha :P foi mals amour, eu achei q ia dar tempo de postar antes do seu niver mas não deu. Me desculpaa?)**

_**Consequências**_

- Hm... Você viu a Lizzie?

Melinda fora convidada para dançar por um Corvinal que ela mal conhecia, mas havia aceitado mesmo assim. Ela dispensou seu par assim que descobriu que ele havia convidado outras duas garotas e estava "se revezando" entre elas, e logo resolveu que iria dançar e se divertir o máximo que pudesse, sem um par. Sendo assim, no fim da noite ela ainda estava dançando com um dos poucos garotos que ainda estavam no Salão.

- Aquela alta, cabelo preto, joga quadribol? – O garoto perguntou desinteressado enquanto dançava ao som de uma música animada. Apesar de o baile já ter sido encerrado, alguns alunos resolveram mantê-lo por mais algum tempo, e agora a música vinha de um algo parecido com um aparelho de som trouxa.

- Não, aquela baixa, cabelo castanho, do quarto ano. – Mel respondeu, começando a ficar preocupada. O plano era que Elizabeth acompanhasse Henrique até o navio de Durmstrang e voltasse para ir com ela para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, mas já haviam se passado horas desde que Melinda vira a amiga saindo do baile com seu par. Vendo que o garoto não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para se lembrar de Lizzie, completou: – Cantou na abertura do baile?

- Ah, aquela. Não, não vi. – Ele disse totalmente despreocupado. Melinda bufou e resolveu procurar alguma outra pessoa para lhe fazer companhia.

Harry Potter era o único no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ele estava sentado em um dos sofás, parecendo muito entretido enquanto olhava para seus sapatos. O garoto se amaldiçoava mentalmente enquanto se relembrava do que havia acontecido naquela noite.

Harry e Cho estavam na frente da entrada para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal, nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem o que fazer. Harry limpou a garganta.

- Ahn, Cho... – Ele disse, e a menina oriental olhou para ele. – Eu queria dizer que eu gostei muito que você tenha sido meu par no baile hoje, e queria me desculpar por pisar no seu pé...

- Ah, não foi nada. – Ela respondeu, abrindo um sorriso branco. – Eu também gostei dessa noite, Harry. Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero que você saiba.

Harry afirmou com a cabeça, e repentinamente os olhos negros e puxados se tornaram mais escuros e mais finos, até que pareciam apenas dois traços no rosto angelical de Cho.

- Eu não gosto de você, Harry. – Ela disse friamente, olhando para o garoto com tanta intensidade que parecia que estava com raiva. – Eu gosto do Cedrico, mas ele está com aquela menina, a tal de Sasha. Não que eu esteja com ciúmes, mas eu simplesmente não acho que ela é a certa para ele. Então, Harry, enquanto eu não consigo livrar o Cedrico dessa Sasha e ficar com ele, eu não quero te deixar com falsas esperanças. Você entende, não é?

O garoto não respondeu, a expressão em seu rosto fazia parecer que alguém havia lhe dado um soco bem na boca do estômago. Tão rápido quanto apareceu, a expressão fria e dura de Cho se foi, dando lugar ao semblante feliz de sempre. Ela sorriu, deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry e se virou para ir embora.

- Tchau! – Disse ela, antes de responder a uma pergunta feita por uma aldrava de bronze em forma de águia, fixada a uma grande porta de madeira envelhecida e desaparecer.

Harry ainda ficou lá por alguns minutos, antes de se arrastar até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Quando chegou lá, se jogou em um dos sofás e se pôs a amargar a sua amaldiçoada sorte amorosa.

Naquele mesmo Salão Comunal, algumas escadas acima, estava Sasha. A garota já estava enterrada embaixo das cobertas, mas por mais que esfregasse um pé no outro, os dois continuavam gelados. Ela não conseguia dormir, em parte pelo frio nos pés, em parte porque ela era praticamente a única no dormitório feminino do quarto ano. Ela sabia que Mel devia estar dançando com alguém no Salão Principal, mas onde, por Merlim, estava Lizzie? Ela não era do tipo que ficava fora até tarde.

Enquanto esses pensamentos passavam pela mente da garota, a porta se abriu para revelar Emily, voltando do baile com seu vestido preto amarrotado e seu cabelo loiro-escuro levemente bagunçado.

- Sasha? Já está dormindo? – Ela disse vagarosamente, sorrindo, com uma voz de escárnio. Sasha suspirou e tirou o cobertor de cima da cabeça.

- Oi, Emily. – Ela disse secamente. Emily entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com um baque, e começou a trocar de roupa enquanto falava.

- Eu vi a Melinda, sua amiguinha, no Salão Principal. Não sabia que ela era tão saidinha, hein? – Ela disse, rindo para a outra menina, que revirou os olhos.

- Bem, agora sabe, não é? – Sasha disse com o mesmo tom usado por Emily. – Não que seja da sua conta.

- É mesmo. Mas sabe o que é da minha conta? A paixonite idiota da sua amiga Elizabeth pelo meu namorado. – A outra garota disse, pulando e caindo sentada na própria cama. Seu rosto sarcástico se tornou sério em um piscar de olhos. – Ou pensa que eu não sei sobre quem era aquela música estúpida? Não se preocupe, o Sam já falou com ela e colocou-a em seu lugar. Mas que pena, não é? Parece que ela não consegue superar.

Àquele ponto Sasha já havia se levantado e andado firmemente até onde Emily estava sentada e se colocado de frente a ela, como se estivesse encarando algo que deveria fazer sentido, mas era muito estranho para se compreender.

- O que você quer dizer? – Ela inquiriu, seus olhos faiscando, a mão avançando despercebidamente para o bolso do pijama onde sua varinha estava.

- Ah, você não sabia? A sua amiga Lizzie resolveu que quer ficar com o Sam agora, depois de tê-lo rejeitado quando ele queria estar com ela. Claro que nunca ia acontecer. Eu não vou deixá-la usar Samuel como o seu "brinquedinho"! – O tom de voz da garota passou de sarcástico para irritado, e enquanto ela falava, ela se levantou e ficou frente a frente de Sasha.

- Você não sabe de nada! – Sasha explodiu, pegando sua varinha e a apontando para o pescoço da outra garota. – Você não conhece a Lizzie e não sabe pelo que ela passou! E é você quem quer usar todos ao seu redor como seus "brinquedinhos", seus fantoches! Você. Não. Sabe. De. Nada! _Estupefaça_!

Um raio vermelho saiu da varinha da garota e atingiu Emily bem no peito, jogando-a em sua cama. Sasha, com as pernas tremendo de nervosismo, se aproximou da menina desmaiada e cutucou o braço dela com um dedo. Vendo a falta de resposta dela, a garota soltou um guincho agudo e saiu correndo, pegou seu robe, colocou-o por cima do pijama e saiu em disparada porta afora.

No Salão Comunal, Harry ainda estava sentado no sofá, mas no momento decidira que encarar o teto era mais interessante que encarar seus sapatos. Seus olhos se voltaram para as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios femininos, de onde descia rapidamente uma Sasha desesperada. Ela parou de supetão quando o viu, prendendo a respiração devido ao susto.

- Harry? – O nome saiu alto e nervoso, como um guincho. Harry levantou uma sombrancelha.

- Oi Sasha. O que aconteceu com você? – Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Comigo? Nada! Nadinha. Nada mesmo. – Ela disse rápido demais, a voz um tom mais alta do que o normal. Tentando mudar de assunto, ela repetiu a pergunta: – O que aconteceu com _você_?

Harry abaixou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para seus sapatos. Sasha respirou fundo para se acalmar e se sentou ao lado dele. Depois de um tempo, o garoto respondeu.

- Se você quer saber, a Cho me deu um fora. – Ele disse, e deu uma risadinha seca. – Parece meio idiota quando eu falo em voz alta.

Sasha, constrangida, deixou uma de suas mãos (que ainda tremiam) pousar sobre o ombro do garoto.

- Não fique triste. – Ela disse, tentando sorrir.

- O pior foi que ela falou bem na minha cara que gostava do Cedrico e não de mim. E que enquanto ela não se livrasse de você, ela não ia me deixar com falsas esperanças e...

- Enquanto ela não fizesse o que comigo? – Sasha interrompeu, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto ela pensava.

- Ela disse que você não era a certa pro Cedrico, então ia se livrar de você para ficar com ele. – Harry repetiu, olhando preocupado para a amiga. Qual era o problema, se ela vivia tendo que espantar admiradoras do namorado?

- Ah, tá. Tudo bem. Tchau, Harry. – Sasha se despediu, se levantando de repente e subindo as escadas. Harry apenas ficou olhando para as escadas por um tempo, depois deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para o teto como estava fazendo antes. Logo, um Neville cansado passou por ele. O garoto parecia ainda estar dançando, pelo jeito que seus pés se movimentavam enquanto ele se encaminhava para o dormitório masculino do quarto ano. Com quem Neville havia ido ao baile mesmo? Uma garota ruiva e bonita, que dançara a noite toda sem parar. Mas... Neville não havia dito que iria com Gina no baile? Harry esperava que Rony nunca descobrisse que ele achara Gina bonita.

No dormitório feminino, Sasha jogou um lençol por cima do corpo desmaiado de Emily, tirou seu robe e deitou-se na cama, se cobrindo com as cobertas. Se ela não estava conseguindo dormir antes, agora é que ela não conseguiria pregar o olho. Parecia que para todos, essa era uma noite muito conturbada.

- _Petrificus Totalus._ – Crouch sussurrou com a varinha apontada para seu espelho. A luz saída da varinha bateu no objeto e foi refletida, passando de raspão pelo rosto do homem e atingindo Lizzie em cheio. A menina sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo se petrificar, e caiu de costas no chão. Enquanto ela encarava o teto de mármore, o que mais desejava era poder gritar. Crouch segurou a menina pelos pés e a arrastou para dentro da sala, fechando a porta com um baque e sussurrando um feitiço na fechadura para trancá-la. O homem chegou perto de Elizabeth e olhou seu rosto de perto. Um sorriso maligno surgiu em seus lábios. Em seguida ele apontou sua varinha para ela enquanto bebia algo de uma garrafinha. Outra transformação se sucedeu, e logo o homem era o Professor Moody novamente. Ele pegou o espelhinho e sussurrou um feitiço nele, e logo a face pálida e encoberta pelas sombras ocupava o espelho de novo.

- O que você quer desta vez, Crouch? Que seja importante! – A voz fria e cortante falou. Crouch sorriu com os lábios do Professor Moody.

- Olhe quem eu encontrei, meu Lord. Espionando-me. – Ele disse, direcionando o espelho a menina no chão. Lizzie viu o rosto no espelho se distorcer de raiva.

- E por que ainda não deu um fim à menina intrometida? Mate-a, estúpido! – O Lord se descontrolou, gritando tão alto que a imagem tremeu novamente. O sorriso de Crouch sumiu.

- Não, não meu senhor! Olhe mais de perto... – Ele suplicou enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado de Lizzie e segurava o espelho próximo ao rosto dela. A pessoa no espelho se silenciou.

- Gray. Aquele bastardo deixou de se juntar a mim para viver com uma trouxa. Teve o que mereceu, foi preso e está provavelmente apodrecendo em Azkaban! – Ele disse, parecendo absorto em memórias. Logo ele voltou-se para a menina novamente. – Bem, eu não sabia que Gray havia tido uma filha com a trouxa imunda. Qual o seu nome, criança?

Lizzie não podia se mexer ou falar, então não respondeu. Crouch foi breve em explicar.

- Ela está petrificada, meu senhor. Não pode falar.

- Então a prenda e a liberte do feitiço. – O homem ordenou para Crouch, como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha.

- Por que não matá-la, meu senhor? Ela não terá uso para nós. – Crouch sugeriu, e Elizabeth engoliu em seco.

- Ela terá uso para mim, imbecil! – O homem disse, alterado, mas logo voltou ao seu tom de voz normal. – Será que você não percebeu? Não reconhece nela a profecia feita há mais de um século?

Lizzie não estava entendendo nada, mas a face de Crouch se iluminou em compreensão.

- Então é ela? Eu nunca adivinharia...

- Sim, e é por isso que temos que mantê-la viva. Agora, aonde poderíamos aprisioná-la? – O outro perguntou a si mesmo, pensativo.

- Que tal junto do velhote? Meu senhor? – Crouch sugeriu, e o rosto no espelho se contorceu em um sorriso.

- Até que enfim você falou algo que preste! Faça isso. Ah, Crouch, você deu algumas aulas a ela, não e? Qual é seu nome?

- É Elizabeth, se não me engano, meu senhor. – Crouch disse, e arrastou a menina até uma espécie de caixa de pedra do tamanho de um caixão. Depois de uma série de feitiços e chaves diferentes, a tampa da caixa se abriu. Crouch simplesmente pegou a bolsa de Lizzie e a jogou lá dentro, e a garota percebeu que havia um buraco fundo aonde deveria estar o fundo da caixa. Enquanto caía, ela viu Crouch apontar sua varinha para ela.

- _Finite Incantatem! _– Ele exclamou, e Lizzie teve seus movimentos de volta um pouco antes de seu corpo atingir o chão de pedra. A menina caiu no chão sujo e empoeirado de costas, e sua cabeça se chocou fortemente com o solo. Antes de desmaiar, ela viu a tampa ser fechada, deixando-a no escuro total.

Plic. Lizzie estava imóvel, de olhos fechados, mas estava vagarosamente retornando à consciência. Plic. Enquanto sua mente trabalhava, tentando se lembrar de onde ela estava, seus ouvidos captaram um leve som. Plic, plic. Parecia água, caindo em gotas sobre uma superfície solida. Plic. Uma coceira na testa a fez perceber que essa superfície era seu rosto, e ela abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Uff. Até que enfim. – Disse uma voz áspera e rouca, que Lizzie identificou como a do Professor Moody. Ela imediatamente tentou levantar a cabeça, mas doeu tanto que ela rapidamente desistiu. Abrindo os olhos, ela viu apenas uma brecha de luz em meio à escuridão.

- Por que você ficou pingando água no meu rosto ao invés de jogar tudo de uma vez? Eu acordaria mais depressa. – A menina perguntou, tentando aos poucos se levantar.

- Porque temos pouca água e eu não fazia muita questão de ter você acordada. – A voz do verdadeiro Moody veio do outro lado do buraco, rouca e cortante. Elizabeth bufou enquanto se apoiava na parede, a dor na cabeça ia cedendo aos poucos. – Então você é essa tal de Elizabeth Gray sobre quem tanto me falaram.

- Sim, e você é esse tal de Alastor Moody sobre quem ninguém se deu ao trabalho de mencionar. – Lizzie respondeu irritada, ela já não era a pessoa mais simpática ao acordar, e estava sendo provocada. Para sua surpresa, Moody riu.

- Se há algo que eu aprecio e uma boa resposta. Tome isso, garota. Você deve estar com fome. – Ele disse, e a garota sentiu algo cair perto de sua mão. Pelo tato, parecia um pedaço de pão, e ela o comeu avidamente, estava com muita fome e se sentia fraca. Quando terminou, se lembrou do que havia acontecido.

- Há quanto tempo eu estive desmaiada? – Ela perguntou, com o rosto virado para onde achava que Moody estava. A voz do homem respondeu da direção contrária.

- Não sei. Quase uma semana, acredito. Não dá pra ter noção de tempo nesse buraco... – Ele respondeu, mas logo em seguida irrompeu em um ataque de tosse. Lizzie tentou chegar até ele, mas sua mão só encontrou o nada. Felizmente, Moody logo havia se recuperado.

- Estou muito fraco. – Ele disse, com a voz mais rouca ainda. – Aquela cópia barata só me mantém vivo para pegar material para a Poção Polissuco...

- Ah, sim. Eu também queria entender isso... Por que não me mataram? Eu não tenho uso para eles. – Lizzie refletiu, tentando espanar o pó de suas roupas. Uma longa pausa se seguiu, e a menina esperou pacientemente. Por mais misterioso ou importante que fosse o motivo, ela deveria saber. Afinal, se tratava dela e do motivo pelo qual ela não foi morta.

- Então você não sabe. – A voz de Moody nunca pareceu tão seca e rouca, ainda mais porque fazia tanto tempo que o lugar estava mergulhado no silêncio. Lizzie bufou.

- Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando. – Ela retorquiu, rolando os olhos, mesmo que fosse impossível alguém perceber isso na escuridão. Moody deu uma risadinha seca e Lizzie esperou em silêncio por uma resposta. – E então? – Ela insistiu, sendo que o homem não a respondia.

- Não seja burra, criança. Se você não sabe, é porque não chegou a hora de você saber. – Ele disse curto e grosso, e Elizabeth pôde ouvir o barulho que as roupas dele faziam enquanto ele se ajeitava no pequeno espaço, e ela percebeu quando a respiração dele ficou calma e regular; Moody havia adormecido.

- Porcaria. – A menina murmurou para si mesma, enquanto também procurava uma posição confortável no pequeno espaço que possuía. – Velhote... Misterioso. Não pode falar um segredinho?

Lizzie fechou os olhos, mas não fazia diferença se eles estavam fechados ou abertos. Era muito escuro naquele buraco, principalmente à noite. Aos poucos, o sono foi se infiltrando nela, e logo a garota estava dormindo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**É, foi difícil pra esse cap sair!**

**Ele é curtinho assim mesmo, não reclama. E agora chegou a parte na fic em que eu não tenho certeza do que fazer. É, eu tinha planejado tudo até aqui, mas eu não sei ainda como a Lizzie vai sair dessa. Sinto muito, mas o próximo cap pode demorar. Muito.**

**Lina prongs: haha, meu dever é torturar vcs. Reclama não, lá vem mais um cap **** PS: achei o globo, mas é muito caro então comprei um pirulito de morango.**

**Paulinha: aaaah gostou mesmo? :3 nem ééé, vc é uma ótima cantora. Há pra quem tentou atentar contra você. Eu não tenho Orkut, lembra? Sim, Henriquinho é mau. Bjs.**

**Herica: Nesse cap eu explico melhor o q aconteceu no resto do baile, ok? Bem, eu não desisti, por mais que às vezes dê vontade. Desculpa por demorar. Bjs.**

**Marie: sim, tenso. MOODY? GATO? MARIA CLARA VOCE PRACISA DE MEDICAMENTOS D: desculpa por demoraaar :P**

**Bru B M: aah, gostou do cap q eu dediquei a tu? Bem, vc nunca saberá quem fez isso! Mwahahahaha! Um beijinho. PS: nada de assassinatos na minha fic. Por enquanto.**

**Liana Ross: Belê! É, bem, não é pra tanto, o Sam só foi meio burrinho, tadinho. É, a Lizzie tá entrando numa fria. Bjinhos :***

**Valeu povão! Espero todo mundo no próximo cap!**

**Beijos**

**LLoiza**


	21. Medos e Tristezas

_**Medo e Tristeza**_

- AAAAAAAAAAHH! – Um grito agudo ecoou pelo buraco fundo onde Moody and Elizabeth estavam presos. Dois pequenos punhos fechados batiam-se repetidamente contra uma das paredes de pedra, que de quando em quando soltavam um pouco de pó escuro devido aos socos. Depois de poucos dias naquele buraco, consciente, com um professor velho, chato e sarcástico; Lizzie estava chegando ao estado do desespero. Seu vestido estava rasgado e sua pele estava suja, a comida e a água haviam acabado e ela estava faminta. O escuro absoluto e o isolamento estavam tirando a sanidade mental da menina.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar? – Moody suspirou de cansaço antes de continuar, e teve mais um dos acessos de tosse que já eram comuns para Elizabeth.O velho homem parecia mais debilitado a cada dia, e isso a assustava. – Há uma série de feitiços protegendo essa prisão, e um deles impede que qualquer pessoa do lado de fora consiga ouvir o que nós dizemos: apenas gritos disformes e sem sentido.

A menina deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, lágrimas de desespero correndo por seu rosto, soluços fazendo seu corpo balançar. Moody bufou.

- Fique calada, e aí talvez consigamos ouvir o que está acontecendo lá fora. – Ele disse num murmúrio, apenas suficientemente alto para que Lizzie escutasse. Em um segundo o choro parou.

- Nós podemos escutar o que falam lá fora? – Ela praticamente gritou, estupefata. – Por que você não me falou isso antes?

- Porque você estava muito ocupada esmurrando a parede e gritando feito uma louca para me escutar. – O velho disse displicentemente, e Lizzie teve certeza de que ele havia dado de ombros para a escuridão. A garota apenas bufou e se sentou, em silêncio. Logo ela percebeu que o que Moody havia dito era verdade e se aconchegou onde estava sentada enquanto escutava. As vozes das pessoas fora da prisão formavam um eco e soavam como se quem falasse estivesse muito longe.

-... grupos de busca e patrulhas na escola. – O homem disfarçado de Moody dizia, mas Elizabeth conseguiu ouvir apenas metade da frase.

- Teremos que fazer algo sobre isso. – A garota ouviu a voz fria e congelante do homem pálido no espelho, que Moody havia explicado ser Voldemort, o homem que havia matado os pais de Harry. Toda vez que a menina ouvia aquela voz, seus pelos da nuca se arrepiavam e ela suava frio.

- Senhor? – Crouch acabou dizendo após um longo período de silêncio, ele parecia temeroso pela quietude de seu Lorde.

- Use o _Imperius_ nela e a controle em cada passo. Assim ela voltará a conviver com os outros alunos e ninguém suspeitará de nada. – A voz congelante respondeu em um tom casual, mesmo que o que ele estava dizendo fosse aterrorizante para Lizzie. Crouch deu um leve e curto suspiro de nervosismo.

- Mas será que ela não resistiria, meu Lorde, já que...

- Há quanto tempo ela não come? – Interrompeu Lord Voldemort.

- A última provisão foi dada semana passada.

- Perfeito. Isso a deixará mais fraca e mais suscetível ao _Imperius_. – A voz soou como se seu dono estivesse se divertindo.

- Mas meu senhor... – Crouch tentou novamente.

- Deixe-me terminar! – Voldemort elevou o tom de voz, fazendo seu súdito se calar em um instante. - Use o _Crucius_ até que ela não tenha mais forças ou motivos para resistir.

Depois veio o silêncio, dentro e fora da prisão.

À frente do quadro da mulher gorda vestida de rosa, dois alunos estavam se despedindo. A menina de cabelos loiro-escuros tinha acabado de arrastar o seu malão para fora do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e agora jogava os braços ao redor do menino de olhos e cabelos castanhos, envolvendo-o em um abraço ao qual ele não retribuiu.

- Então, vamos nos encontrar nessas férias? – Emily perguntou, sorridente, depois de se soltar de um longo abraço com o namorado. A expressão de Samuel era de preocupação.

- Acho que não vai dar. – Ele disse, relutante.

- Como assim? – A garota estava estranhando as atitudes dele. – Por que não vai dar?

- Vou ficar aqui em Hogwarts durante essas férias. – Samuel disse num murmúrio, suficientemente alto para que Emily ouvisse. A face primeiramente doce da menina se contorceu em uma expressão de fúria enquanto ela percebia o motivo do garoto para ficar.

- É por causa dela, não é? – Ela disse com o tom de voz já mais elevado. Samuel ficou em silêncio, cabisbaixo.

- Mas é claro que é! – Gritou a menina, com as bochechas já avermelhadas de raiva. – Desde que ela sumiu, você está diferente! Parece que nem me olha mais nos olhos! Samuel!

Sam levantou a cabeça para encarar uma Emily às lágrimas, e sentiu uma pontada de culpa em seu coração. Mesmo assim, o garoto permaneceu em silêncio enquanto a menina dava um grito de frustração e virava as costas para ele.

- Por favor, não fale comigo até perceber que Elizabeth não é a pessoa certa pra você. – Ela disse em voz alta enquanto ia embora, dando passos fortes que ecoavam no chão de madeira.

Quando percebeu que Emily havia ido embora, Samuel se virou para o outro lado e entrou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, subindo rapidamente os degraus para o dormitório masculino do quarto ano. Chegando lá e constatando que o lugar estava vazio, a primeira coisa que ele viu foi o violão de um de seus colegas nascidos trouxas. Sem se importar com o dono do instrumento, o garoto o pegou e passou as pontas dos dedos pelas cordas. Um som melodioso se fez ouvir. Repetindo o movimento e criando uma pequena melodia, Sam se lembrou de uma das músicas que gostava quando ainda acreditava ser um ser humano normal, sem magia e sem nada de especial nele. Tentando se lembrar da letra, ele percebeu o porquê de ter se lembrado dessa música: era uma das favoritas de Elizabeth.

**See the pyramids along the Nile**

_Veja as pirâmides junto ao Nilo  
_**Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle**

_Assista ao Sol se pôr de uma ilha tropical  
_**Just remember darling all the while**

_Só se lembre, querida, todo o tempo  
_**You belong to me**

_Você pertence a mim_

__ O garoto começou a cantar a música baixinho, para testar se ainda se lembrava de tudo. A música não fazia muito sentido para ele, mas o que importava era que ele se identificava com ela, e também que ela lhe trazia boas lembranças. Além disso, o ritmo era envolvente, e uma vez que havia começado a cantar, Sam não conseguia parar._  
_

**See the market place in old Algiers**

_Veja o mercado na velha Algiers  
_**Send me photographs and souvenirs**_  
Me mande fotografias e souvenirs  
_**Just remember when a dream appears**

_Só se lembre, quando um sonho aparecer  
_**You belong to me**

_Você pertence a mim  
_

**And I'll be so alone without you**

_E eu estarei tão sozinho, sem você_

**Maybe you'll be lonesome too**

_Talvez você também esteja solitária_

Havia demorado um pouco para que Elizabeth perceber o que seria feito com ela, mas depois que ela percebeu o quanto ia sofrer, não conseguia parar de chorar. Encolhida em um canto de sua prisão, a menina chorava e soluçava com tanta força que o seu corpo todo parecia se projetar pra frente a cada soluço. Ela pensava no que havia aprendido sobre os feitiços _Imperius_ e _Crucius_ e cada vez mais parecia que sua situação não podia piorar. O primeiro feitiço fazia com que a pessoa perdesse completamente o controle do corpo, este se submetendo aos comandos de quem o enfeitiçou. Somente pessoas muito fortes resistiam a esse feitiço, e isso só depois de muito treinamento árduo. Já o outro, o pior, fazia o corpo e a mente da pessoa atingida gritarem em uma dor suprema. O Crucius trazia à tona os sofrimentos mais irreas pelos quais um ser humano podia passar; Lizzie até já havia ouvido histórias de pessoas que haviam ficado loucas de tanto passar por isso.

**Fly the ocean in a silver plane**

_Voe o oceano em um avião prateado_**  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain**

_Veja a floresta quando está molhada de chuva_**  
Just remember till you're home again**

_Só se lembre, até estar em casa de novo_**  
You belong to me**

_Você pertence a mim  
_

Moody havia permanecido silencioso enquanto a menina ao seu lado chorava desesperadamente. Ele era uma homem experiente e já havia passado por muitas situações ruins, mas ele não se lembrava de ter sofrido tanto e com uma idade tão pouca quanto Elizabeth. Pensando assim, ela parecia estar passando por mais do que deveria, e parecia precisar de ajuda. Sua situação não tinha nenhuma solução aparente, e a única coisa que ela podia fazer era se encolher em um canto e afogar suas mágoas em lágrimas. Então, por que Alastor Moody não conseguia levantar a mão e afagar o braço da criança, oferecendo-a um pouco de afeto? Porque ninguém nunca havia o ajudado quando ele precisava. Ele teve de superar seus problemas sozinho, e Elizabeth também teria que fazer isso. "É melhor assim", pensou Moody. "É assim que esta garotinha vai se tornar uma pessoa forte e madura". Pelo menos, assim ele esperava.

__**Oh I'll be so alone without you**

_Oh eu estarei tão sozinho sem você_**  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too**

_Talvez você també esteja solitária_

Na noite estrelada da França, em uma casa não tão grande, mas luxuosa, uma coruja de penas e olhos castanhos batia sua pata em uma das janelas. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos correu em abrir a janela e deixar a coruja entrar. O animal estendeu a perna, onde estava amarrada uma carta com o selo de Hogwarts. A mulher abriu a carta e se pôs a ler. Quando terminou, ela abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos. Um homem entrou na sala, viu a janela aberta e a mulher cabisbaixa. Se aproximando dela, ele viu a carta e abraçou a esposa por trás.

- Alguma notícia dela? – Ele perguntou no ouvido dela. A mulher soltou um soluço doloroso, tirou a mão do rosto revelando olhos vermelhos e inchados e uma face coberta por lágrimas e jogou seus braços em volta dos ombros do marido e começou a chorar em seu ombro. O homem a abraçou de volta. – Natalie...

- Nada, nada! Nenhum sinal dela! – Natalie sussurrou com a voz trêmula e apertou ainda mais o marido em seu abraço. Justin Gray olhou para a Lua brilhante que aparecia pela a janela aberta. A luz do luar iluminou seu rosto, refletindo em uma lágrima solitária que insistia em correr pela bochecha do homem. "Lizzie...", ele pensou, com o olhar perdido na noite francesa. "Onde você está?"...

**Fly the ocean in a silver plane**

_Voe o oceano em um avião prateado_**  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain**

_Veja a floresta quando está molhada de chuva_**  
Just remember till you're home again**

_Só se lembre, até estar em casa de novo_**  
You belong to me**

_Você pertence a mim_

A música terminou e Sam deixou o violão cair por cima de uma das camas do dormitório. Seu corpo, que estava apoiado em uma parede, escorregou até que ele estivesse sentado no chão. Por que ele sentia no seu coração como se algo muito ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer?

Lizzie enxugou as lágrimas que ainda molhavam o seu rosto. Ouvindo passos do lado de fora se aproximando, a menina olhou para cima. Ouviu-se muitos ruídos estranhos e uma voz falando alguns feitiços desconhecidos, mas o som logo cessou. Em vez desse, veio um som de alguém arrastando algo pesado, ao mesmo tempo que um raio de luz se infiltrava no lugar, fazendo Lizzie cobrir os olhos, que já estavam acostumados à escuridão e doíam devido à luz forte. Logo a prisão inteira estava iluminada e aos poucos os olhos da menina estavam se acostumando, mas antes que ela pudesse abri-los, ouviu um feitiço sendo lançado a ela.

- _Levicorpos_! – Disse Crouch, e Elizabeth foi flutuando pra fora do buraco que foi sua prisão. Ela tentava dar um chute no rosto de Crouch, mas estava tão cansada que até mover a perna parecia ser um martírio. O homem deixou-a cair no chão, aonde ela ficou deitada, o encarando raivosamente. Ela tentou falar, mas sua garganta estava seca com a falta de água e devido aos gritos que ela deu, e ela teve um acesso de tosse. Depois que a tosse terminou, a menina olhou novamente para Crouch, que sorria malignamente enquanto murmurava milhares de feitiços para fechar a tampa da prisão em que Moody estava.

- O que você quer? – Ela conseguiu perguntar, com a voz rouca e fraca. Crouch deu alguns passos em sua direção e se abaixou ligeiramente, girando a varinha na mão direita enquanto a esquerda estava apoiada na cintura.

- Eu não quero, eu vou! – O homem disse, a corrigindo, com um sorriso sádico no rosto. – Vou te domar como se fosse um cachorrinho. E quando eu terminar, você vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar...

Elizabeth engoliu em seco enquanto Crouch se aproximava displicentemente, mais e mais, com a varinha apontada diretamente para ela.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**OOOOOOI!**

**Eu sei, eu sei, eu fui muito má. Porque eu demorei, porque o cap é pequeno, e porque eu estou fazendo uma coisa tão malvada com a pobre da Lizzie. Maaaaaaaas, pelo menos eu escrevi alguma coisa né? Vocês não fazem ideia de como foi dificil escrever esse cap, não saía nada!**

**Bem, a música no cap é "You Belong To Me", do Jason Wade. O Sam fica lindo cantando ela nééé? :3**

**Agora, vamos às respostas.**

**Herica Potter: Bem, ela não foi "obliviada" por motivos ainda não revelados. Haha, a Sasha arrasa! Pra que tanta raiva do Sam, ele é fofo! Foi mal por demorar, mas nao tava dando mesmo.**

**Mariee: Você é estranha. Que bom que gostou. Eu sei que você é demais, mas eu sou mais.**

**Maadneta: aaaaaah brigada! Você é uma fofa, ao contrário de algumas pessoas daqui que gostam de ameaçar a minha vida. Sinto muito pelos mistérios, mas eles são importantes para o desenrolar da fic. Desculpa por demorar tanto, mas é que eu to tendo sérios problemas de inspiração. Bem, obrigada pelo elogio e UM BEIJÃO!**

**Lina prongs: Você já é doida amor, vai ver os estudos te fazem pirar mais ainda! ;D Hahah, que bom que está gostando. Eu mandei o pirulito pelo correio, mas parece que extraviou.**

**Paulinha: bem, pode criar, não sou eu que vou entrar nessas comunidades. Brigada bebê, o cap nem ficou tão bom assim! Um beijinho.**

**Bru B M: NAO EU NAO DIGOOOO haha! Não digo, porque voce nao tá postando nas suas fics e isso me deixa muito irritada com você. Kissu! :***

**UM BEIJO PRA TODO MUNDOOOOO!**

**Eu amo leitoras novas, então uma salva de palmas pra Maadneta!**

**REVIEWS, HEIN!**

**Beijos**

**LLoiza**


	22. O Retorno

_**O Retorno**_

O primeiro lugar no qual eu senti dor foi a minha barriga, aonde o feitiço havia me atingido. Minha reação automática foi me encurvar para frente e proteger meu torso com os braços, mas assim que minhas costas e mãos começaram a se mexer, a dor também alcançou essas partes do meu corpo. Minhas pernas, meus pés, meus dedos, minhas costas, minha barriga, meu braços, minhas mãos, meu pescoço, meu rosto, meus olhos, meus ouvidos, minha garganta, minha cabeça; tudo doía com tanta força que eu não conseguia nem pensar. Parecia que cada músculo do meu corpo estava sendo esticado, cada osso sendo quebrado, cada articulação sendo puxada para o lado contrário do qual deveria dobrar. Meus olhos estavam abertos, mas eu não conseguia ver nada. Quer dizer, o que eu via não era o preto do lado de dentro das minhas pálpebras, mas sim as cores borradas da sala em que eu estava, e foi assim que eu percebi que a minha cabeça estava girando descontroladamente de um lado para o outro. Meus ouvidos doíam como se alguém com uma voz muito aguda estivesse gritando bem em cima deles, e isso me fazia não conseguir ouvir nada. Minha garganta queimava com a dor do _Cruciatus_ misturada à sede que eu estava sentindo. Do meu coração, que batia descontrolado, às unhas dos meus pés e das minhas mãos, que pareciam estar sendo arrancadas com um alicate. Até meu couro cabeludo ardia como se todos os meus fios de cabelo estivessem sendo arrancados ao mesmo tempo.

Eu só percebi que estava gritando com toda a força de meus pulmões quando a dor diminuiu um pouco. Parei de gritar, e, aos poucos, a agonia foi sumindo. No final, sobrava apenas o meu corpo cansado, e a sombra das coisas pelas quais eu havia passado assombrando minhas memórias. Eu ainda não conseguia pensar com clareza, mas eu pude perceber que estava deitada em um chão gelado de mármore.

"_Levante-se."_ – Disse uma voz em meu cérebro. Eu não consegui identificar de quem era, devido ao cansaço em minha mente, e resolvi obedecer. Fazia sentido, afinal, por que ficar deitada? Comecei a levantar meu corpo do chão, quando percebi o que estava fazendo. Não era muito inteligente de minha parte obedecer a uma voz que me mandava me levantar, sendo que eu não queria fazer isso. Respirei fundo, e mandei uma mensagem em pensamento para quem quer que fosse que havia me pedido para me levantar.

"_Não."_ – Era pouco, mas era o máximo que meu cérebro cansado conseguiria. Não era só o meu corpo que estava acabado, meu cérebro parecia ter sido cobrado ao máximo, como se eu tivesse pensado muito ao tentar resolver algum problema.

"_Levante-se, agora."_ – A voz voltou a dizer, mais urgente, e dessa vez ela me parecera um pouco familiar, mas eu ainda não conseguia ligá-la a ninguém em específico. Na verdade, eu não conseguia pensar em nada nem em ninguém específico. A insistência da pessoa me deixou um pouco irritada, e eu continuei firme.

"_Não, eu não vou."_ – Eu disse novamente, esperando que a pessoa entendesse que nada me faria me levantar de onde eu estava deitada.

- Crucio! – Meus ouvidos voltaram a funcionar de repente, e eu consegui reconhecer a pessoa que falara comigo pela minha mente e que acabara de gritar o feitiço: Crouch. Uma onda de memórias passou por minha mente – os olhos azuis sem brilho de Crouch me encarando, o escuro da prisão aonde ele havia me prendido com o verdadeiro Moody, minhas lágrimas de desespero ao perceber que eu seria torturada, as palavras frias e sarcásticas do meu companheiro de cela – mas, antes que eu pudesse concluir meus pensamentos, a dor voltou.

Não era porque eu já conhecia a dor que ela havia ficado menos horrível. Quando o feitiço me atingiu bem no coração foi tão ruim quanto, se não pior do que a primeira vez. Dessa vez, eu consegui perceber que minhas costas haviam se arqueado e meus olhos estavam arregalados, tudo que eu via era o teto da sala. Minha boca estava escancarada enquanto eu gritava, fazendo minhas cordas vocais doerem mais e mais. Eu tive plena consciência de cada parte do meu corpo e de quanta dor eu estava sentindo em cada membro. Lágrimas quentes escorriam por minhas bochechas. Era muita dor. Dor, dor, dor, e mais dor.

Senti minhas costas despencarem no chão de mármore. De novo, uma voz se infiltrou em minha cabeça.

"_Levante-se."_ – Era Crouch, mas eu só sabia disso porque o havia identificado antes. Minha mente era uma bagunça, as lembranças da dor que eu havia sentido se misturavam com o que sobrara dela, causando uma agonia que se espalhava por todo o meu ser. A reação imediata do meu corpo foi tentar me levantar, mas eu me sentia tão mal que o máximo que consegui foi levantar um pouco a cabeça.

Eu tentei fazer Crouch entender que eu não conseguia me levantar, mas meus pensamentos estavam embaralhados uns com os outros.

"_Levante-se." _– O homem insistiu de novo, e dessa vez eu percebi meu corpo se movendo sem a minha permissão. Eu até faria algo para parar, mas eu sabia que se parasse eu passaria por mais uma sessão de tortura, e isso era a última coisa que eu queria no momento. Logo eu estava de pé, e meus olhos se abriram. Na minha frente estava Crouch, sua varinha apontada diretamente para minha testa, seus olhos azuis sem vida me encarando friamente. Eu tentei olhar para mim mesma e conferir se havia alguma parte do meu corpo machucada, mas mesmo que eu tentasse, não conseguia mudar a direção para a qual meus olhos estavam apontados. O fato de eu não conseguir pensar em nada direito também não ajudava.

- Levante a mão direita. – Crouch disse em voz alta, com uma das sobrancelhas levantada. Pelo canto dos olhos eu vi minha mão se levantar sozinha, mas eu não tinha controle sobre ela. – Pode abaixar. – Crouch disse e minha mão voltou a descansar do lado do meu corpo. O homem deu alguns passos até estar na minha frente e inclinou a cabeça até seus olhos estarem encarando os meus. Ele estava com as costas viradas para a janela, com a luz da lua se infiltrando pela sala e iluminando a parte de trás de suas roupas e seus cabelos loiros; mas seus olhos estavam escuros e sem brilho. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu, tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração. Senti algo ligeiramente pontudo e fino sendo encostado na parte lateral da minha cabeça, em cima da minha têmpora. Imaginei ser a varinha de Crouch.

- Imperius. – Ele sussurrou e eu pude sentir seu hálito quente em meu rosto. Apesar da minha repugnância a ele, eu não tinha forças o suficiente para tentar me livrar do feitiço. Eu senti uma queimação no ponto onde a varinha dele estava encostada em minha cabeça e minha visão escureceu. No breve momento que se seguiu entre minha visão sumindo e eu desmaiando, eu consegui deduzir que meu cérebro estava cansado demais pra me manter acordada, mas, como Crouch tinha controle sobre meu corpo, ele se moveria sem eu estar consciente.

Depois disso foi tudo escuridão.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Era madrugada.

Percy Weasley odiava a ronda das três da manhã, mas sendo monitor ele tinha que cumpri-la. Essa ronda não existia até uma certa amiga de seu irmão Rony desaparecer misteriosamente e a escola se tornar um alvoroço total por isso. Por isso e também por Harry Potter ser o quarto escolhido para participar do Torneio Tribuxo, essa seqüência de eventos havia deixado muita gente desconfiada de sabotagem vinda de cada uma das três escolas participantes. Afinal, como Harry tinha conseguido entrar naquele torneio? Esses pensamentos passavam pela mente de Percy enquanto ele andava pelo corredor no qual, no fim, havia as escadas que levavam às masmorras. Se de dia o garoto não gostava de passar por lá, de noite ele tinha arrepios quando chegava perto do lugar. Além de a temperatura fria da estação ser intensificada pelas paredes de mármore, criando uma atmosfera congelante, aquelas escadas tinham um formato que faziam com que grande parte delas fosse encoberta pelas sombras e não atingida pelo luar. O luar estava especialmente brilhante naquela noite, Percy percebeu. A varinha com a ponta acesa pelo feitiço _Lumus_ não fazia muita diferença naquela noite.

Absorvido pelos próprios pensamentos, Percy quase não percebeu que havia algo errado com o formato das escadas. Mesmo com as sombras, era possível ver o formato dos degraus, mas havia uma parte em que as formas retas davam lugar a algo que parecia um amontoado de panos. A primeira coisa que o garoto pensou foi que era Pirraça, tentando lhe dar um susto. Percy não sabia o porquê de o fantasminha implicar tanto com ele, mas parecia que o passatempo favorito dele era dar-lhe sustos. O garoto já estava até pensando no que ia falar para o Barão Sangrento quando viu que a coisa na escada estava se movendo – era uma pessoa, e parecia estar respirando!

Percy correu até lá, mas antes de chegar perto das escadas, estacou. "Seria uma armadilha de uma das outras escolas?", ele pensou, mas a preocupação com quem quer que estivesse ali foi maior que suas suspeitas. Deixando a desconfiança de lado, ele correu até onde estava a pessoa e se surpreendeu ao ver exatamente quem ele devia estar procurando! À sua frente jazia Elizabeth Berth, a menina que havia desaparecido semanas antes. Com os cabelos bagunçados, a pele imunda de poeira e o vestido sujo e rasgado em várias partes, mas era ela mesma. Sem saber o que fazer, Percy primeiro checou seu pulso para ver se ela estava viva. Ao perceber que estava tudo bem ele segurou a varinha iluminada com a boca e se ajoelhou para pegar a garota no chão, carregando-a pelo caminho mais curto até a estátua de águia que adornava a entrada do escritório do Diretor Dumbledore.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Eu sei, eu sei, o nome desse cap é a coisa mais clichê do mundo, mas eu não resisti! É tão Star Wars!**

**Antes que as acusações de morte cheguem: não é que eu não QUIS escrever, é que eu não PUDE escrever! Sabe, final de ano tem provas, e a maioria delas são DIFÍCEIS PRA CARAMBA. E eu sinceramente não quero repetir de ano. Ou seja, eu não escrevi nem postei nada porque estava estudando feito uma maluca e agora as provas difíceis acabaram. Só faltam as de Artes e Informática, e eu não acho que tenha que estudar muito pra isso, né?**

**E eu também sei que esse cap é micro, mas tinha que ser. Faz parte do esquema, foi tudo milimetricamente calculado. Sinto muito mas, se vcs quiserem a historia, vão ter q se contentarem com esses minicaps de vez em quando. Mas preocupa não que dia 17 tem cap novo, adivinha por que? PORQUE ACABAM AS AULAAAAAAAS! E vai ser um cap especial de volta-às-férias. Não sei bem o que isso significa, mas vai ser.**

**Ah, e a Lizzie tá se ferrando mais e mais, hein? Acharam que ela ia ser uma retardada que não tem nenhuma utilidade na trajetória do senhor Potter, hein? Adivinha só: NÃO VAAI! Ela é mto importante por vááááários motivos, ainda não revelados.**

**Outra coisa: eu amei enfiar o Percy nesse cap. Ele não é meu personagem favorito, mas ele é bem legal, e é irmão do Fred (minha paixão!), o que conta alguns pontinhos pra ele. E ele acha a Lizzieeee! Ta-da!**

**Chegou a hora das respostinhas de suas lindas reviews!**

**Ah, mas antes disso, eu só queria falar que as reviews que vocês mandam me deixam muito feliz. Eu comecei essa fic achando que não ia ganhar review nem das minhas amigas da "vida real", mas agora eu fiz vários novos amigos através do e eu amo muito todos vocês. Por isso, se você gosta dessa fic e tá lendo ela, deixa review! Não machuca, sabe? E estudos dizem que fazer alguém feliz também TE faz feliz. E todo mundo quer ser feliz, né?**

**Herica Potter: Haha, que bom que gostou. Foi meio deprimente mesmo, mas vai melhorar... eventualmente. A Emily teve o que merece! E o Sam é fofo, não tem jeito de negar! Desculpa pela demora, mas tá tudo explicado lá em cima.**

**Maadneta: Brigada fofaaa! Mil desculpas, mas prova é fogo, não tem escapatória. Eu também não gosto muito da Emily, já deve ter dado pra perceber.**

**Marie: Hm. Por que será que te lembra um mangá, não é? Nem conheço Falling In. Só conheço aquela msm. AAAAAAAH, agora toda vvez que eu falar com você eu vou dar gritinhos fininhos e agudos!**

**Bru B. M.: Eu tenho meus motivos, tá? Você só demora porque é do mal. Mwahahaha, vc já me torturou tanto que chegou a sua vez!**

**Garota Sincera: QUE PORRA É ESSA DE VIR AQUI NA MINHA FIC E FALAR MAL DE MIM, VAI SE FUDER SUA PUTAZINHA BARATA DE ESQUINA!**

... quase acreditou, né? Te amo bebê! Valeu pelos elogios, que eu sei que não são verdade. Zoaaaaa, eu acredito em vc, sou mesmo sensasional! Haha, beijo!

**Paulete: Ele vai sim ter coragem de fazer mal, pq ele é mau. Sinto mto. Que bueno que gostasteeeees de mi caaaaap! Besos! PS: não sei pq comecei a falar espanhol. Foi uma coisa espontânea.**

**Linazita: Oi amourrr, eu sei que sou má, são as más companhias. Foi mal, mas é assim que tem que ser. Merlim quis assim. Ou será que não? Mwahahaha! PS: que bom que gostou do pirulito!**

**Beijos pra vcs amoreeeeees da vidaaaaaaaaa!**

**LLoiza**


End file.
